Naruto The First Paladin of the Kirigakure
by Anakin Namikaze
Summary: Despues del ataque del bijuu mas poderoso a konoha la familia uzumaki descubre los planes de konoha que tenian con ellos y las uchiha deciden escapar juntos para rehacer una vida con tranquilidad pero naruto podra defender a su nueva aldea y familia de su inpensable futuro. Massive Harem, Bashing Konoha, Evil Obito, y MultiCrossover mayor parte Warcraft 3 y su Expansion.
1. Prologo

Que has chicos como estan, este es un proyecto que tuve durante muchos meses y ya casi lo estaba dejando abandonarlo pero gracias a varios amigos y mi lema de ''Never Give Up'' decidí retornar el fic que me lo adopte y mezclado con otras ideas que me han dado y bueno espero que todo salga bien y esperar lo mejor porque he leído fics de Mizukage y la mayoría están inconclusas pero yo no seré como ellos, lo terminare pase lo que pase.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el prologo

Prologo.

Era una noche de 10 de octubre, una noche que toda la aldea de Konoha recordaria por siempre, era la noche donde nacerian la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze, que tanto el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze y su esposa Kushina Uzumaki estaban casados por convivencia por parte del consejo y por parte del Sandaime Hiruzen Sarutobi, a pesar que se casaron por convivencia, se querían desde la Academia Shinobi y siempre estaban para protegerse mutuamente, pero en ese momento Kushina estaba dando 2 a sus hijos que eran unos hermanos mellizos, el primero era una chica pelirroja de ojos violeta como su madre su nombre era Narumi y el otro un varón rubio de ojos azules su nombre es Naruto y lo mas característico de ellos es que ambos tienen marcados en sus mejillas bigotes de un zorro que cosa le dio gracia y alegria a los padres, ya una vez terminado el trabajo del parto Minato tenia que encargarse del siguente problema, el sello que contiene el Kyuubi en Kushina se estaba debilitando por los 10 meses que tuvo que pasar Kushina en su embarazo, pero ahora que Minato ya iba a arreglar el sello que retenía al Kyuubi se abrió un vortice y apareció un joven de 17 años de edad, estaba vestido con una túnica negra y portaba una mascara naranja claro con franjas, había asesinado a los Anbus que custodiaban el lugar junto con las enfermera que estaban ayudando a Kushina, entre ellas estaba la esposa del Sandaime Hokage, Biwako Sarutobi.

El enmascarado tenia como rehén a Naruto y Narumi apuntando con unas Kunais en los recién nacidos amenazando que deje a la Jinchuriki o si no morirán sus hijos que cosa enfurecio al Yondaime vio un hueco en donde podría rescatar a sus hijos y utilizo el hiraishin no jutus, pero fue una trampa, las manta de Naruto y Narumi estaban cubiertas de sellos explosivos que cosa tuvo que obligar a usar el hiraishin para poner a salvo a sus hijos en su hogar que estaban en las afueras de Konoha pero todo fue una trampa…. El enmascarado había usado esa trampa para alejar al Yondaime de Kushina que ya estaba muy débil por el embarazo y el sello esta casi roto en su vientre y el enmascarado uso su Kamui para teletransportar a la Jinnchuriki a las afueras de Konoha y así apoderarse del Kyuubi.

Ya en la casa de los Uzumaki-Namikaze Minato estaba dejando a sus hijos en su cuna y ya que llego esa hora que mas temía estaba reuniendo muchos pergaminos, que los estaba almacenando en sellos de almacenamiento desde Jutsus, armas, tecnicas, y Dinero que ha estado ahorrado por ser el Yondaime y sus efuerzos logrados por la tercera guerra. Y había usado el Hiraishin para encontrarse una persona que la ayudaria si algo le sucede a el… y se trataba de una amiga de su esposa.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Konoha.

Se encontraba el Enmascarado haciendo el ritual de Invocación del Kyuubi ante una Kushina debil y agotada que estaba sucumbiendo ante el ritual. Y el enmascarado habia utilizado el Kuchiyose no Jutsu para sacar al Kyuubi en Kushina. Ahora que el Bijuu estaba libre el enmascarado habia usado su Doujutsu (Sharingan) para controlar a la bestia y su primera orden es Asesinar a su Jinchuriki que cosa accedió la bestia, pero justamente que iba a hacer su cometido aparece Minato tomando a su esposa rescatandola de su tragico final y llevandola ante sus hijos que estaban siendo cuidado por varias personas que son de confianza. Y ya dejando a su esposa en Buenas Manos se dirigio al campo de batalla para proteger a su aldea del enemigo que pronto se enfrentara.

Mientras tanto en Konoha.

Konoha estaba en un ataque, pero no de una aldea rival o de un desastre natural… si no del bijuu mas poderoso del todos, el Kyuubi no Kitsune que estaba haciendo estragos hacia aldea, estaba destruyendo los hogares y asesinando a cada civil y ninja que trataba de detener la furia del Bijuu pero era imposible aun con un grupo de Anbus eran asesinados sin piedad y justamente cuando el Kyuubi estaba reuniendo chackra para lanzar su BijuuDama hacia Konoha, apareció Minato Namikaze en toda su gloria con una de sus Kunais Especiales listo para defender Konoha, Kyuubi lanzo la BijuuDama hacia la aldea pero Minato uso un FuuinJutsu de Espacio-Tiempo para teletransportar la BijuuDama a otro lugar donde no causara estragos, y justamente que habia detenido la bomba de la bestia , aparecía el Enmascarado para asesinarlo pero Minato reacciono para atacar con una de sus kunas pero se sorprendió que su ataque fue inútil que solo lo atravesaba como si fuera intangible el, y el enmascarado queria llevárselo con su Kamui pero Minato habia usado una de sus Kunai con uno de sus sellos para teletransportardo hacia un lugar comodo para luchar ante el, el tenia confianza que los de Konoha podrían defender del Kyuubi.,

En la aldea tanto los gennins y los que pudieran ayudar estaban escoltando a los civiles, aldeanos y heridos a la zona segura donde esta el monumento de los hokages que ra un gran bunker para casos de emergencias de invasión o guerra. Ahora que los civiles estaban seguros, ahora pasaban a la ofensiva ante el Kyuubi, tanto Chunnins, Jounin, Anbus y el propio Sandaime Hokage estaban dando la mejor lucha de su vida, para salvar a su pueblo, sus familias y conservar la Voluntad de Fuego que aun conservan entre los que luchaban por Konoha estaban Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, Shibi Aburame, Tsume Inuzuka , Fugaku Uchiha y los hermanos gemelos Hiashi y Hizashi Hyuuga estaban poniendo su grano de esfuerzo para detener la bestia, pero lo que no sabia es que 5 sombras estaban empacando sus cosas para irse de Konoha después de enterarse de un oscuro secretos que les venia a ellos y sus amigos, es por eso que tenian que huir de ahí o si no serian asesinados o esclavizados.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Konoha

Nos encontramos en una batalla intensa ante el Ensmascrado que se autoproclamo ''Madara Uchiha'' ante el Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze que estaba tratando de buscar la forma de derrotarlo pero era imposible porque cada vez que intentaba tocarlo se volvía intangible volviéndolo irritante y ''Madara'' trataba de atacarlo con varias Kunais atado con sellos explosivos para matarle pero en una oportunidad de atacarlo al usar el Hiraishin no Jutsu en nivel 2 junto con su técnica mas mortífera…El rasengan , con esa combinación del Hiraishin y Rasengan pudieron tumbar al enmascarado y viendo una apertura en su defensa Minato le coloco un sello de invocación en el pecho de el, causando que perdieran contacto con el Kyuubi asi liberando del control del Bijuu ahora libre pero mas peligroso que antes. el autoproclamado ''Madara Uchiha'' estaba mirando furiosamente a Minato tenia que huir, había fracasado su objetivo de destruir Konoha y de apoderarse del Kyuubi.

Tobi: (Esto no ha acabado Yondaime Hokage, tarde o trempano conseguire al Kyuubi en mi poder, solo tengo que esperar mi momento y si no puedo conseguir el Kyuubi, talves sus hijos me sirvan de algo Pronto se iniciara el plan del Tsukuyomi Infinito)

El enmascarado había amenazando al Yondaime que por ahora había perdido la batalla pero no la guerra y hay cientos de manera de conseguir al Kyuubi, pero pronto atacaría pronto a sus hijos y su esposa y en ese momento desaparecía en un vértice de Espacio-Tiempo.

Ahora que Minato habia derrotado al Legendario Uchiha tendria que enfrentarse ante la siguente amenaza…..el Kyuubi y Minato ya sabia que tenia que hacer en esa noche tragica pero si lo hacia bien, salvaria a muchas vidas y rescataría a varias de un destino mejor, y utilizo el Hiraishin para dirigirse hacia un lugar exacto para salvar a su aldea.

Mientras tanto en Konoha

La batalla ante el Kyuubi ya estaban en el punto mas culmine, ahora que el Kyuubi estaba aturdido después de salir del control del enmascarado ahora era mas libre podria huir pero los shinobis ahora que lo veian como una amenaza lo empezaron a atacar con Jutsus de Katon , Sellos explosivos y varias armas como Kunais y Shirken pero el Kyuubi que ya se estaba recuperando los repelio y se preparaba para lanzar una BijuuDama ante los Shinobis de Konoha que veian aterrados por la Bomba de la Bestia hasta que en el cielo aparecio Minato Montando el jefe Sapo Gambunta y cayendo estruendosamente hacia el Kyuubi ahora que el Zorro estaba su merced Minato estaba haciendo una serie larga y compleja de sellos y estaba brillando una luz amarilla alrededor de el habia teletransportado al Kyuubi en un lugar lejano del País del Fuego y tanto los shinobis que estaban el Sandaime quedaron asombrados por la acción de Minato que decidieron seguirlo pero el lugar era muy lejano y no sabia en donde quedaba y se fueron a la aldea para buscar heridos, muertos y comenzar la reconstrucción de Konoha.

Mientras tanto en las afueras del Pais del Fuego

Nos encontramos en el bosque del Pais del Fuego donde Se encontraban El Kyuubi desorientado por el Hiraishin no Jutsu y debajo de el se encontraba Minato Namikaze que ahora se mostraba agotado por usar tecnicas, el combate que tuvo ante ''Madara Uchiha'' y alado de el se encontraba Kushina todavía débil y agotada por el embarazo y la extracción del Kyuubi pero por milagro seguía con vida por tener sangre Uzumaki pueden sobrevivir a la extracción del un Bijuu , y aun sostenía a sus hijos que seguian dormidos a pesar de todo lo sucedido de la Noche.

Minato: Kushina, antes que haga lo que tengo que hacer necesito que escuches algo.

Kushina: No tenemos tiempo Minato, tenemos al Kyuubi en frente de Nosotros no tenemos tiempo de hablar.

Minato: Kushina, eso es grave….. el Matrimonio que tenemos era por convivencia…. Es una trampa, hace unos dias que estuve en mi Oficina, estuve leyendo los reportes del consejo tanto el Civil y Militar planean usar a nuestros hijos en armas por parte de Danzo, y si algún motivo me pasara, ati te obligarian casarte con otro pretiendiente para engrandar mas hijos, o encarcelarte para que nadie sabe de tus orígenes siento que el Sandaime y Danzo estan planeando un golpe de estado en mi contra para tomar el cargo de Konoha….. pero eso es una parte tu amiga Mikoto, el consejo de ancianos del clan Uchiha y los ancianos consejeros pretender forzar a casarse con el jefe de la policía militar Fugaku que ahora que es ''Divorciado'' pretenden forzar a tu amiga casarse y criar a su hijo Sasuke, pero tanto el sobrino de Mikoto Itachi junto con su amigo Shisui estaban planeando dejar a Konoha a nuestro lado te pido o mejor te suplico que huyas de Konoha junto con nuestros hijos a un lugar mejor.

Kushina: Esto es cierto Minato, eso es en realidad sucedió…. Esto es una pesadilla que nunca acabara.

Minato: Hasta yo estoy desconcertado de todo lo que escuche pero no quiero que nuestra familia sufra es por eso que pido que huyas con Mikoto y sus hijas para un lugar a salvo.

Kushina: ¿Y tu que piensas hacer Minato? Acaso tu piensas usar…

Minato: No hay mucha opcion, es para salvar a los demas, ya no importa mi hogar si no la de los demas inocentes.

Kushina: Queeeeeeeeeeeee, acaso ¿quieres condenar a nuestros hijos en soportar tal carga, y si no escapamos de Konoha, otra aldea podra odiar a nuestros hijos por tener una bestia sellados en el?

Minato: y crees que eso no me duele, hasta yo me estoy odiando en tomar esa decisión pero tenemos que hacerlo para proteger al mundo Shinobi, de una amenaza que esta comenzando a surgir…. Tengo que hacerlo por ustedes.

Kushina: Pero…pero yo podría soportar de nuevo el sellado del Kyuubi.

Minato: No será posible, si te hiciera de nuevo el sellado no sobreviráis porque serian afectados tus redes de Chackra pues ya no hay mas opción.

Kushina: Esta bien Minato, te voy a extrañar mucho.

Minato: Lose… solo te pido una ultima cosa.

Kushina: Dímelo Minato.

Minato: Si muero Kushina….quiero que te cases con alguien a quien ames de verdad y sean felices con nuestros hijos.

Y nuestra pelirroja estaba llorando por la petición que le pedia su marido, sabia que el iba a morir pero pedirle eso, era doloroso de olvidar el matrimonio y la relacion que tuvieron durante este tiempo.

Kushina: esta bien Minato, lo hare.

Minato: Gracias Kushina….. pero ahora tenemos que derrotar una bestia suelta.

Ahora que Minato le habia dicho todo lo que tenia que hacer tanto Kushina que aun quedaba fuerzas para Luchar habia invocado sus cadenas de chackra que eran de color amarillo que habian atado al Kyuubi, con facilidad, ahora que seguia debil por todo lo sucedido y Minato hacia una invocación casi prohibida por todos.

Minato: Shiki Fūin (Sello Mortal de la Parca)

Y detrás de el aparecía el propio Shinigami sosteniendo el alma de Minato.

Shinigami: Porque me has invocado Mortal

Minato: Shinigami-Sama, le suplico que separe las mitades del Kyuubi en nuestra Hija Narumi y en Mi.

Shinigami: Y que hay de tu esposa, al ver su cabello es una Uzumaki y su estado esta empeorando mphhhh te hare un trato Minato-San.

Minato: Digamelo Shinigami-Sama.

Shinigami: A cambio de tu vida, salvare la vida de tu esposa, pero tu no tendrás la mitad del Kyuubi si no sera liberado de su forma humana

Minato: Forma humana, acaso no es un Bijuu.

Shinigami: Ahhhh tonto mortal, todo Bijuu tiene su forma humana o bestia, podré dar el poder del Kyuubi en tu hija pero el Alma de Kyuubi se volverá humano para ayudar a tu mujer y a tus hijos.

Minato: Hare lo que sea por salvar a mi familia….. Hagámoslo Shinigami-Sama.

Shinigami: Que el Honor y la Gloria siempre te acompañe Minato Namikaze..

Y el Shinigami separaba las mitades del Kyuubi, el poder se lo daba a su hija Narumi y la otra mitad se volvía en su forma humana encogiéndose en un tamaño proporcionado a un humano.

Era un joven de 25 años de edad de complexión normal, tez claro , tiene un pelo largo, grueso y abundante de color rojo intenso. Además de su cola de caballo, posee unos mechones de cabello que caen por su rostro. Sus ojos son un tanto inusuales, al ser un color violeta oscuro. Su cicatriz en realidad consta de dos cicatrices transversales separadas; uno a lo largo de la cara en diagonal al ángulo externo del ojo izquierdo hasta justo por encima de la barbilla y una cicatriz ligeramente más corta en diagonal, que atraviesa a la anterior de manera casi perpendicular. Su vestimenta consiste en un desgastado kimono para hombres de color rojo suave y También lleva un hakama de color blanco. Su sakabatō lo lleva siempre en su saya enganchado por su obi

(Adivinen quien es….Kenshin Himura de Samurai X)

Ahora que todo estaba cumplido el trato, Shinigami tomo el alma de Minato matandolo al instante con una sonrisa, al cumplir lo que tenia pendiente, ahora que el Kyuubi era en forma humana y Kushina seguia con vida podria morir tranquilo al saber que todo iba a salir bien.

Tanto Kushina seguia triste por la muerte de su esposo veia con algo de desconfianza al Bijuu que era en forma humana pero veia sus ojos que no eran de maldad si no de culpa y de tristeza.

Kushina: Eres tu….Kurama

Kurama: A sies Kuchina-Chan, esta es mi forma verdadera pero tenemos que irnos ahora, Mikoto y los demás Uchihas para huir de Konoha, recoge a tus hijos porque partiremos.

Kushina: Esta bien…Gracias Kurama.

Kurama: No tienes porque agradecerme, desde la promesa que le hize a Mito, jure con mi vida que te iba a proteger, me siento arrepentido por todo lo que cause.

Kushina: No tienes porque cargar toda tu culpa, sino el enmascarado que causo eso pero ahora que Konoha tiene su lado oscuro, nunca debi haber salido de Uzu.

Kurama: Pero tu esposo no son como ellos, a pesar de que se casaron por convivencia el te quería y te protegió hasta su muerte… el es digno de admiración.

Y mientras tanto que Kushina recogía a sus hijos, Kurama ponía el cuerpo sin vida de Minato en un árbol para reposarlo, y tomo a su compañera para digerirse con Mikoto y sus hijas… no saben quien lo estaba vigilando.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de Konoha

Tanto Kurama y Kushina junto con Naruto y Narumi seguian corriendo para evitar a los Anbus de Hiruzen y de Danzo veian que estaba Mikoto junto con sus 2 hijas que se trataban de una Pelirroja de color carmesi de ojos verdes, piel cara estaba vestido con ropa civil del clan Uchiha y alado estaba su hermana que tiene la piel clara con un largo cabello negro y ojos violetas. Su cabello esta usualmente atado en una larga cola de caballo que le llega hasta las piernas con dos antenas que sobresalen de la parte superior que se inclinan hacia atrás al igual que su hermana estaba vestida con ropa civil del clan uchia… se trataban de las hermanas mellizas Rias y Akeno Uchiha y detra de ellos se encontraba el primo de Mikoto que es Itachi Uchiha junto con su mejor amigo que el lo considerara como su hermano Shisui Uchiha.

Tanto Kushina y Mikoto se habian abrazado luego de pasar esa noche fatal para ellas, para Kushina al perder su marido y saber le los oscuros planes de Konoha al igual que Mikoto que se sentia mal por escuchar lo que le tenian pensado hacer el consejo de Ancianos y del clan Uchiha pero ahora estaban a salvo y ya cuando iban hacia un lugar seguro se habria un vortice y aparecia el enmascarado mirandofijamente a Kushina y a sus hijos, eso provoco que todos se pusieran a la defensiva.

Kushina: ¿Qué es lo que quieres maldito, ya bastante que has causado mas daño a todos?

Tobi: Solo quiero lo que me pertence, y es son tus hijos, entrégamelos y no sufrías junto con esos traidores Uchihas.

Kushina: Y crees que te dejare que te de mis hijos, jamás, prefiero muchar hasta morir pero nunca te dare a mis hijos.

Tobi: hmp lastima, de todos modos pensaba matarlos, a excepción de la antigua Jinchuriki de Kyuubi, me servirá como herramienta para completar el Tsukuyomi infinito.

Kurama: Como siempre, los uchihas siempre de tercos en completar el Tsukuyomi Infinito, no sabes lo que estas haciendo.

Tobi: Si se lo que estoy haciendo maldito, traere la paz al esclavizarlos y traer a mi amada.

Kurama: Ingenuo, despertaras un mal escondido.

Tobi: No me importa… ahora dame tus hijos…..ahora.

Kushina: ¡Jamas! Se lo prometi de la muerte de mi esposo ya muerto, que los protegeria a costa de mi vida.

Tobi: Muy bien, como quieras.

Y cuando Tobi iba usar el Kamui….. una niebla espesa comenzaba a surgir entre los bosque del pais del fuego.

Kurama: (Esta niebla esta muy espesa, nisiquera el mejor ninja sensor puede rastraer en esa espesa niebla…..acaso estan ellos.)

Tobi: (Maldición…..mi mangekyou, me estoy agotando no debi usar mucho el Kamui…..grgrrgrgrr odio cuando mi plan no se efectua… tendre que esperar otra vez un tiempo para que comienze la caceria de Bijuus.)

Tobi: Tienen mucha suerte malditos, pero recuerden eso….. pronto se efectuara la cuarta guerra ante mi y yo sere su amo que tendran que arrodillarse ante mi y tengo mis maneras de conseguir el Kyuubi….. Pronto morian.

Y desaparecia en su vortice que salia en su mascara y de repente aparecian 3 sujeto ver su insignia que portaban eran de la aldea de la Niebla (Kirigakure)

El primero era un Shinobi que portaba una mascara de porcelana con un triángulo de color más oscuro en su parte inferior, las ranuras para los agujeros de los ojos y el símbolo de Kirigakure tallado en su parte superior. que le cubria la cara Tenía el pelo largo y castaño claro y de complexión muy delgado. Su vestimenta consistía en una camisa de color negro sin mangas, pantalones a juego, y las muñecas con rayas y polainas. También llevaba vendajes alrededor de su cuello y posiblemente. es el portador de la Nuibari... Kushimaru Kuriarare

El segundo era un Shinobi que se caracterizaba por tener una barba oscura y una cola de caballo hacia arriba, en cuanto a su estructura ósea su cara era más bien angular y tenía una nariz muy amplia. Su vestuario se trataba de un poncho tipo paño, junto con una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones oscuros, además tenía unos calentadores de muñecas y piernas típicas de su aldea. Llevaba su protector de Kirigakure en la frente. También tenía las vendas alrededor de su cuello. Es el portador de la Kabutowari... Jinin Akebino

Y la tercera era una Kunoichi de estatura baja, pelo rojizo y largo, recogido a los lados en dos grandes coletas, piel blanca usaba un paño encima y alrededor de su cabeza, atado a ambos lados de la cabeza. Llevaba un uniforme común de Kirigakure, con segmentos verticales, éste también es relativamente corto. es la portadoras de las Kibas... Ameyuri Ringo

Los tres espadachines de la niebla tenian una mision de matar a un grupo de bandidos cercas de Mizu no Kuni pero cuando sintieron una presencia maligna y vieron que se estaban enfrentando ante un enmascarado a un grupo de shinobis y al ver a Kushina sabian que era una Uzumaki al igual que el otro Pelirrojo (Kurama) y a los demas que eran de Konoha pensaban o si eran ninjas o unos exiliados, y estuvieron hablando de lo sucedido del ataque del Kyuubi, la emboscada del enmascarado autoproclamado ''Madara Uchiha'' y de los planes oscuros de Konoha que les tenia a ellos, eso parte le enfurecieron a los espadachines, que tan bajo han caido Konoha en la corrupción y su sed de poder no importaba si sacrificar vidas a su placer y tanto ellos habian decidido que tenian que llevarseos ante el Mizukage aun tenian buena amistad con la antigua aldea del Remolino (Uzugakure) y si hay mas supervivientes del clan Uzumaki, podran rescatar a mas y renacer de las cenizas como siempre debio haber pasado.

Tanto la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze , la familia Uchiha y los espadachines habian tomado un barco para dirigirse ante su nuevo hogar…Kirigakure no Sato.

Bueno con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Bueno como sabran hice muchos cambios en la historia para hacerla mas padre y original, espero que les hayan gustado, y tambien sace de muchas ideas de varios amigos mios que tengo y se los agradezco mucho.

Bueno entre los cambios estar en que Naruto sera el Godaime Mizukage y Octavo Espadachín de la niebla.

Habra un Bashing de Konoha pero hacer una excepción con las chicas pero solo algunas (Excepto a Sakura)

A Kushina tendra su pareja y sera con Kurama, eso ya se sabra en el siguente capitulo y ademas es insolito un fic que Kushina y Kurama se enamoren.

Entre las parejas estaran

Narumi

Rias Uchiha

Akeno Uchiha

Mei Terumi

Ameyuri Ringo

FemHaku

Mabui

Samui

Temari

Acepto otras chicas mas, solo necesito que sean insolitas como de otras aldeas o posiblemente sea 3 chicas de Konoha.

Naruto tendra sangre Uchiha por parte de Madara, pero tendra un cambio con el Suzano, o talvez haga un cambio y el rinnegan pero tendra que ganarselo.

Naruto tendra una espada unica en la cual podra dominar su poder y hacer pagar Konoha por lo que intentaron hacer su familia y a Akatsuki.

Bueno con eso me retiro amigos

Hasta la proxima amigos.


	2. Capitulo 1: Ashbringer

Holas chicos como estan, me allegro que le gustaran el fic del Mizukage, no sabria que tendria tanto exito y eso se los agradezco mucho por su gusto, y bueno este capitulo sera un poco largo, eso espero se vera como Naruto se entrenara como Espadachin pero tambien estara Narumi Rias, Akeno , Itachi y Shisui para que sean Shinobis de Kiri al igual una sorpresa que los impactaran jejeje. Bueno con eso comenzare a escribir este fic para ustedes

Quiero agradecerles a:

Riku Solory: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y claro siempre cumplire mi primesa en hacer y terminar un fic pero bueno aun no he terminado los que tengo porque son extensos sus tramas pero bueno que se le va hacer y bueno te invito a pasar mis otros fics, espero que te gusten y deja tu review, disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Zafir09: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el fic y si Minato sacrifico su vida no por Konoha si no por su familia, y me alegro que te gustara la sorpresa de las Hijas de Mikoto y claro que Naruto tendra el poder de un Bijuu pero el sera como un espadachín perfecto, mucho mejor que Zabuza o Kisame, porque tendra una espara que es la mejor, y a Madara pienso hacerlo bueno pero tendra su parte malvada por tener la descendencia de Indra o Ashura y con Tsunade a ella la pondre a lado de Kiri por parte de Kushina. Y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo

Jbadillodavila: hola amigo, me alegroque te gustara el capitulo de hoy y claro que me estare actualizando, eso espero, bueno disfrutalo amigo.

caballerooscuro117: Que hay amigo, gracias por apoyarme en ese fic, junto con otro amigo se los agradezco mucho, me alegro que te gustara el fic y viendo entre las opciones de las chicas y estoy viendo poner a Karin, Fuka y Tayuya pero tambien viendo la posilibidad de Kasumi y ayane pero bueno con eso disfruta el fic de hoy amigo.

matyuxx3: hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno estoy viendo en poner las hijas de Mikoto con naruto pero eso estara seguro, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy

CCSakuraforever: Que hay amigo, me alegro que te gustara el fic y claro que Konoha pagara por lo que intentaron hacer y con el Rinnegan tengo algo especial para el pero sobretodo un Sussano perfecto para el, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy.

Vctor: Hola, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno entre la parte de las chicas pues casi la mayoria de las chicas estaran y de tu propuesta de otras chicas de anime, dejame checar cuales se acomodaran bien y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Guest: Que hay amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y bueno espero que te guste este capitulo, habra sorpresas jejeje.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo de hoy

Capitulo 1:Ashbringer

Nos encontramos en un barco donde era comandado por los 3 espadachines de la niebla que habian estado de mision durante 1 mes en encargarse de una banda de ninjas renegados cerca de su frontera pero ahora tenian otra mision importante que era de escoltar a los refugiados de Konoha hacia Kirigakure, ahí estarian a salvo de los shinobis y del regreso al poder del Sandaime Hokage .

Y mientras tanto eso sucedia tanto Kushina y Kurama seguan pensando si Kiri estarian a seguro de Konoha, Iwa estaba descartado porque si entraban al menos en la frontera de Tsuchi no Kuni seria una sentencia de muerte para cualquier habitante de Konoha por el odio que les tiene hacia ellos pero sobretodo si tiene lazos con la familia del Yondaime Hokage. En Kumo tambien estaría descartado porque queran secuestrar y dominar a Kushina y Mikoto para obtener nuevos genes para Kumo y la captura del Kyuubi para sus filas y en Suna porque seguian siendo aliados de Konoha y los reportaria al instante, solo Kiri era opcional porque era Neutral con todos.

Ahora que habían llegado al puerto cercano de aldea de Kiri y tanto Kushimaru, Jinin y Ameyuri bajaron a los refugiados de konoha en el barco y miraban maravillados como estaban organizados la aldea de Kiri, a pesar que era neutral con las otras aldeas, tenían un sistema de shinobis formidables, eran los mas temibles por su entrenamiento duro y rigido, su especialidad era el Suiton y el Kenjutsu pero también habían dominado sus lineas de sangres para ser temibles como los miembros del clan Hozuki, Yuki y Terumi pero se desatacan un grupo de elite que es la mejor de todos…. Los espadachines de la niebla que eran un grupo de elite conformado por 7 shinobis de rango Jounin-Anbu que dominaban las espadas mas temidas entre ellas estan la **Kubikiribōchō** (Cuchillo Decapitador) , **Samehada** (Piel de Tiburón) **Hiramekarei, Kiba (**Colmillos) **Kabutowari** (Casco Disidente) **Nuibari** (Aguja de Coser) y la **Shibuki (**Pulverizador), 2 de ellos habían muerto a trepana edad por los combates anteriores y los otros 5 seguían activos en Kiri.

Tanto los espadachines estaban escoltando a los refugiados que seguan mirando la aldea hasta que llegaron a su entrada que estaban siendo cuidando por 2 chunnins de Kiri.

Chunnin 1: Alto.

Chunnin2: Identifíquense.

Kushimaru: Somos Kushimaru, Jinin, Ameyuri escoltando esos refugiados del Pais del fuego para hablar ante el Mizukage.

Chunnin1: Muy bien, y son Shinobis de Konoha

Kushimaru: Son civiles sin experiencia ninja. Tranquilos chicos nosotros los llevaremos, ustedes descansen.

Chunnin: Gracias Kushimaru-Taicho.

Y los Chunnin dejaban entrar a la aldea de Kiri a los refugiados que quedaron asombrados por la estructura que tenian, era muy parecida a Konoha con tan solo la excepción que era mucho mas asiática, que su ambiente era de constante niebla que lo cubria, es como si estuveran en un lugar siempre oculto, como su nombre, ya una vez llegado a la torre del Mizukage era el mismo que el del Hokage, solo con la excepción que era de color azul y un poco mas grande y decidieron entrar ala torre para hablar con el Mizukage.

Mientras tanto en la oficina del Mizukage

Se encontraba un adulto de 30 años de edad, pero en realidad se veia como un adolescente de 15 tiene una apariencia muy inusual, este tenía una especie de cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, sus ojos son de color morado y poseía un cabello corto de color crema. Su diseño de Banda Ninja es muy diferente a los demás ya que al parecer la hebilla formaba parte de su ropa, además se ha notado que posee un pañuelo en su cuello y una especie de correa en donde traía colgando un bastón con una flor, estaba firmando unos papeles que es lo que mas odiaba, el prefería entrenar o estar descansando junto con su amigo que tenia sellado en si mismo.

¿?: Me habian dicho que ser el Mizukage seria lo mas grande que has hecho pero….. es un tormento de ser kage…odio el papelo prefiero estar de guardia en la puerta que seguir firmando papeles.

Y en eso escucho una voz grave en su cabeza que era su companero y ahora estaban en el subconsciente.

¿?: Ya no te quejes Yagura solo son unos papeles solo fírmalos y descansa.

Yagura: y ¿como quieres que descanse?, que no ves que no termina ese tormento Isobu.

Isobu: Podrias apresurtarte para poder mejorar nuestras técnicas…

Yagura: Sucede algo Isobu?

Isobu: Uno de mis hermanos esta cerca de aqui en la aldea.

Yagura: ¿Un Jinchuriki pero de que Bijuu?

Isobu: Es mi hermano mayor…..Kurama o mejor conocido como Kyuubi. Pero se me hace raro el chackra de mi hermano esten separado en 2 partes.

Yagura: Y esta causando problemas o tranquilo.

Isobu: Aunque no me lo crea, esta tranquilo, sera mejor que hables hablemos con los que esten, preparate Yagura.

Yagura: Gracias Isobu, nos vemos en la noche.

Y entraban con la autorización del secretario que seguía revisando el papeleo para el Mizukage y entraron los 3 espadachines de la niebla junto con una pareja de pelirrojos (Kushina y Kurama) cargando en su costado a sus hijos (Naruto y Narumi) y alado estaban una pelinegra acompañando por 2 chicos y 2 chicas (Itachi, Shisui, Rias y Akeno).

Yagura: Kushimaru, Jinin, Ameyuri, Quienes son nuestros invitados.

Kushimaru: Mizukage-Sama, una vez que terminamos la misión de eliminar a los renegados, sentimos un chackra maligno cerca del territorio de Hi no Kuni y fuimos a explorar y nos encontramos que un extraño enmascarado estaba por asesinar a la esposa del difunto Yondaime Hokage, junto con sus hijos que se les ordenaba dárselo pero ellos opusieron resistencias hasta que nosotros intervendremos para salvarles.

Yagura: Hicieron lo correcto por salvarlos… pero como que murió Minato Namikaze, que sucedió en Konoha.

Tanto Kushina y Kurama estuvieron explicando la situación que hubo tras el ataque del Kyuubi, la aparicion del Enmascarado autoproclamado ''Madara Uchiha'', el sacrificio de Minato ante su familia y el intento de traicion por parte de Konoha pero sobre todo del Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi y del consejero Danzo Shimura., eso enfurecio a Yagura por tanta corrupción que hay en Konoha, Yagura se habia calmado y como que tenia una seccion del Clan Uzumaki en Kiri les dijo a Kushina y a Mikoto que se podrian quedar de forma permanente para vivir en un nuevo hogar pero seria reinstaladas al sistema shinobi para poder defenderse y tomar como lideres de sus respectivos clases en Kirigakure tanto Kushina , Kurama y Mikoto aceptaron de inmediato y se llevaron a sus hijos para empezar su nuevo hogar, y los espadachines tambien se retiraban de lugar para encontrarse con sus demás compañeros para seguir entrenando y dejando solo a Yagura que le faltaba los ultimos papeles para terminar su Jornada del dia y poder descansar en su hogar.

Y pasaron los años tanto las cosas habian cambiado en Kiri, para la Familia Uchiha Itachi, Shisui y las hermanas Rias y Akeno ya tenian la edad de 12 y tenian el rango de Chunnin y Anbu a pesar de su edad eran muy talentosos. Itachi era bueno en el Katon y Suiton y el dominio de su Sharingan y habilidades con el Kenjutsu, Shisui era bueno con el Katon y Fuuton pero su especialidad mas fuerte era el Genjutsu que con su Sharingan podria usar el **Kotoamatsukami (**"_Dioses Celestiales Distinguidos_"). Y tanto las hermanas Uchiha Rias y Akeno ambas eran buenas en el uso del Katon y Raiton, pero su especialidad estaba en el Kenjutsu y Ninjutus Medico.

Pero ahora nos encontramos que en el complejo Uzumaki se encontraba Kushina Uzumaki Kurama entrenando a sus hijos. Durante este tiempo han estado instruyendo a Naruto y Narumi desde lo mas basico como el Kawari, Henge y el Kage no Bunshin, a pesar de que no podrian hacer un bushin normal el Kage Bunshin era mucho mas fuerte y mas apto para ellos, y estuviero entrenando con Ninjutsu elemental y para la sorpresa de Kushina y de Kurama es que sus hijos tenian en su dominio los 5 elementos, ambos tenian el Katon, Suiton, Doton, Fuuton y Raiton ambos practicaron los jutuss elementales para hacerlos eficaces y que se pudieran defenderse. Tanto Narumi con el entrenamiento de Kurama y de su otra mitad la entrenaban para dominar el poder del bijuu que le costaba trabajo cuando se salia de control pero gracias a Kurama en su forma humana podría controla a Narumi y evitar que se causara mas daño y en cuanto a Naruto el sentia unos hormigueos en los ojos constantemente pero decidio ignorarlo para mas adelante porque seguian entrenando por sus padres.

Ambos ya tenian 6 años de edad, y ya podrían entrar a la academia ninja de Kiri para ser Shinobis y poder ser entrenados por los espadachines de la niebla, ya que últimamente tanto Kushimaru ha estado entrenando a Narumi y Ameyuri a Naruto, tanto Ameyuri y Naruto han forzado una relación de Maestro-Aprendiz pero para la opinión de la espadachín piensa que será algo mas cuando el crezca y sea un Ninja.

Ya en la academia Tanto naruto y Narumi estuvieron en la academia conociendo a varios miembros de clanes como Suigetsu Hozuki, Haku Yuki y Mei Terumi

(a los 3 los hare jóvenes a la edad de Naruto y Narumi para las relaciones)

Tanto ellos los 5 fueron los mas destacados en su generacion siendo la mas temidas que la antigua de los 7 espadachines de la niebla, tanto Zabuza, Ameyuri, Jinin, Kushimaru hasta el propio Yagura estaba viendo los avances de los proximos gennins.

Mientras tanto en las naciones elementales.

En Konoha. Las cosas estaban hecho un desastre, ha pasado mucho tiempo después del ataque del Kyuubi y la misteriosa desaparición de los hijos del Yondaime Hokage y la Jounin-Anbu Mikoto Uchiha junto con algunos Uchihas, piensan que habian muerto en el ataque, tanto que fue restaurado el poder al Sandaime Hokage tuvo que ocultar la verdad de la familia uzumaki-Namikaze para poder controlar a sus hijos pero todo fue arruinado cuando no pudieron encontrarlos y conformarse con los demas clanes que aun seguían recuperándose del ataque. Tampoco no estaba de humor el Lider de Raiz Danzo Shimura al perder la oportunidad de ser Hokage o de tomar la familia uzumaki para sus fines siniestros pero tenia que seguir esperando para llegar su momento y en tanto en el complejo del Clan Uchiha un Fugako molesto por perder a su ''Mujer'' tenia que conformarse con una nana para cuidar a su hijo porque el seguia ocupado como lider de la Policia Militar de Konoha.

De regreso en Kiri.

Han pasado 4 años desde que los chicos habian entrado a la academia Shinobi de Kirigakure y sus esfuerzos estaban ridiendo frutos, ambos eran los mas temidos por ser los mas decididos a ser los mejores, perfeccionar su arsenal, pero tambien trataban de socializar con los demas estudiantes para tener una cooperación mutua entre si para apoyarse en futuras misiones o…. guerras. Tanto Suigetsu era muy bueno en su poder de su Suiton y de su kekkei genkai por parte de su clan y se supone que podria Dominar una de las espada de los espadachines cuando se gradue, Haku Yuki dominaba su Hyoton, sabia a la perfeccion el lanzamiento de Senbos para incapacitar o matar a sus enemigos, Mei Terumi era una Kunoichi hermosa, pero aterradora por tener el Yoton y el Futton y su actitud fria ante los chicos, bueno la excepción de cierto chico rubio que lo parecia atractivo y de buen corazon.

En una noche que Naruto estuvo entrenando por su cuenta en el complejo uzumaki en uno de sus cumpleaños anteriores le habian dado un pergamino pero no lo podria habir hasta que cumpliera los 10 años de edad ahora que ya lo tiene fue al doyo donde entrenaban y al ver que tenia un sello del clan uzumaki se mordió su pulgar de su dedo para que saliera un poco de su sangre para poner su fluido vital en el sello, y una vez hecho su cometido el sello comenzo a brillar de un color blanco como el cielo y aparecio una espada y una nota.

La espada era de una mano, de tamaño considerable al de una zanpakuto , el mango era de color bronce con plata al igual que el guarda cruz en el centro, la hoja era grande como una Falcata o Alfanje (Bracamarte) con detalles inscritos en la parte inferior de la espada pero donde cae el punto de impacto la espada tiene una esfera que lo sujeta y se ve su imagen la de una mano haciendo la señal de alto en color dorado.

( . )

y nuestro heroe estaba comenzando a leer la nota una vez que tenia sujeta la espada.

Para naruto.

Querido Naruto, lo siento si tuve que partir pero en ese momento eran de momentos criticos para tu familia y ''Konoha'' pero era mi deber como Hokage para proteger las personas…. Bueno las personas que tenian de buenos sentimiento, porque me entere de un oscuro secreto que tenian para ustedes, tanto el consejo de Ancianos y el Sandaime planeaban usarlos como Armas sin sentido y a tu madre como maquina de bebes, no podria permitir que eso sucediera, te quiero decir que el que causo todo eso ademas de Konoha fue un enmascarado portando una mascara de color naranja con negro se autoproclamo como ''Madara Uchiha'', fundador del clan uchiha que habia muerto en la batalla del valle de fin pero en realidad no creo posible que Madara fuera hacer eso porque el siempre amo al clan uzumaki cuando tuvo un enamoramiento en secreto con la esposa del Shodaime Hokage, pero al tener su primer hijo que tuvo que llevárselo hacia Uzu y asi mantenerlo en salvo y ese hijo se enamoraría de Mikoto Uchiha que es amiga de tu madre, bueno a lo que llegaba pienso que ese enmascarado planea usar a los Bijuus por un plan siniestro y no se detendra y sin importar los danos colaterales en su recorrido, es por eso que te dejo esa espada… su nombre es Asbringer esa espada fue recogida por el Shodaime Uzukage y entregada por Mito Uzumaki, la Ashbringer tiene la capacidad de tener los 5 elementos en tu poder al igual que los subelementos secundarios del Chackra pero además poseerás una energía parecida al chacra que es mucho mas peligrosa al usarla llamada…Mana, el mana recorre por cualquier criatura para hacer invocaciones o técnicas de gran avance, tambien tienes la habilidad de robar y inhabilitar los Kekkei Genkais de otros rivales que tendras al igual que los Doujutusu que se conoces estan el Byakugan, Sharingan y Rinnegan. Te dejo junto con mis jutsus personales a tu poder junto con Narumi podran salvar a este mundo de una proxima guerra que se apoxima… te deseo lo mejor en donde quiera que estes… siempre te amare como mi hijo….. y siempre estare orgulloso de ti pase lo que pase.

Minato Namikaze, Antiguo Yondaime Hokage de Konohagakure no Sato.

Naruto estaba en shock, no podria llorar por recibir esa verdad, sabia de quien era su padre pero no la parte de lo sucedido a su familia de Konoha ha caido ala corrupción y el enmascarado causando maldad en ese contiente y su padre le ha dejado toda la fe que pudiera salvarlos a todos. Y nuestro heroe tomo su espada y se la coloco en su espalda para descansar a su casa hasta que de repente sintio 2 presencias malginas en las afueras de la aldea y nuestro heroe se dirigio hacia alla, que sorpresa le traeria.

Mientras tanto en un lugar de Kirigakure.

Se encontraba 1 sujeto que al ver su apariencia era como un hibrido de un Hombre-Tiburon, estaba vestido con el chaleco táctico de Kiri. que sostenía una espada grande que al parecer estaba hecha de escamas de tiburón y estaba vendada con vendas y alado de el estaba su maestro que había muerto al tratar de informar de la traición de su aprendiz. el sujeto corpulento de cabello anaranjado y tenia pintado con rayas de color verde en su cara, al ver su cuerpo fue asesinado con varias Kunais incrustadas en su torso.

¿?: Felicidades Kisame por matar a tu Maestro pero te falta algo que hacer.

Kisame: y ahora que debo hacer Madara-Sama.

Y entre las sombras aparecia un joven de 24 años de edad vestido con una túnica negra y su cabello era largo y oscuro y lo mas notorio que tenia un solo ojo con su sharingan activado

Madara: Iras a Capturar al Mizukage y capturaras al Sanbi para mi. Y no importa lo que pase cumple por ti mision….. por tu bien.

Kisame: Como ordene Madara-Sama.

Y el sujeto desaparecía en un vortice y el individuo tomaba la Samehada para cumplir su siguiente cometido pero lo que no sabia es que estaba siendo vigilado por un sujeto de cabellos rubios de ojos azules.

Naruto: Tengo que Evitarlo… hoy caerías Kisame, no te permitire que Hagas dano a Mizukage-Sama.

Y nuestro heroe se dirigia lo mas rapido posible para evitar una tragedia. Y aun si no tenia la experiencia de combatir ante un espadachín, hara lo que sea posible para salvar al Mizukage y a su Bijuu.

Ya una vez llegado a la torre del Mizukage no estaba Yagura o uno de sus Anbus, hasta que escucho unos ruidos de combate en el techo de la torre y nuestro heroe se dirigia para alla y lo que vio fue lo que mas temia…..Kisame habia llegado para capturar a Yagura.

Y tanto Kisame y Yagura estaban en el momento Climax de la batalla, Kisame habia usado sus jutsus de Suiton y su invocación de Tiburones y Yagura habia usado su poder de su Bijuu y el baston le servia para tecnicas defensivas como el _Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu _(Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Espejo de Agua) pero aun asi el Espadachín habia ganado mas fuerza mediante su espada Samehada absorbía el chackra del Bijuu debilitando a Yagura cayendo inconscientemente y justamente cuando Kisame iba capturar su precia un destello rubio se interpone con su espada Asbringer en todo su esplendor.

Kisame: Que estas haciendo mocoso, acaso quieres morirte junto con el Jinchuriki del Sanbi

Naruto: Sabia que algo tramabas pero matar a tu maestro Fuguki, robar la espada y ademas planear asesinar a nuestro Kage…..yo te eliminare Kisame.

Kisame: Ahhh kaki bonitas palabras pero te falta mas tecnica y valor no podras ganarme, ahora vete con tu madre porque pronto capturare a tu hermanita para Madara-sama.

Naruto: Hicisteis esto solo por cumplir la voluntad de un maldito Uchiha consientemente…..AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.

Y comenzó una encarnizada batalla entre los espadachines Naruto al tener poca experiencia estaba en plena desventaja pero al ver que la espada Ashbringer desprendía una energia que le daba confianza al rubio reunió el valor para comenzar un combate que Kisame recordaría . Y en cuanto al espadachín le estaba costando matarlo como un chico normal. Pero para el notaba que algo iba salir mal y al ver que Yagura comenzaba a despertar Kisame no tuvo mas que opción que retirarse….. Aunque le costara la vida ante la ira de su líder.

Naruto: Vamos a acabar con esto ahora Kisame…..Solo tu y yo.

Kisame: Bonitas palabras. Por desgracia para ti no se acabara aquí. Tu viaje apenas acaba de comenzar, mocoso uzumaki.

Kisame: Si quieres encontrarme, reúne tus fuerzas, esfuérzate y encuéntrame… si puedes y pronto saldaremos cuentas y pronto se te revelara tu verdadero destino.

Y el espadachín habia desparecido en un vortice porque detrás de el aparecia el enmascarado Uchiha llevádselo hacia su guardia segura de Akatsuki, y tanto nuestro heroe molesto y furioso por no matar al espadachín se acerco en la deriva de la torre y miro hacia el cielo y exclamo esas palabras que recordarian siempre.

Naruto : Maldito seas Kisame ¡ Te perseguiré hasta los confines de la tierra si es necesario ¡ Me oyes, ¡ Hasta los confines de la tierra!.

Y nuestro heroe ya una vez exclamado su furia ayudo a Yagura que aun seguía debil por el combate y se lo llevo hasta su oficina para recuperar sus energias…. y es asi como comienza la aventura de Naruto Uzumaki…. El Octavo espadachín de la niebla y Godaime Mizukage.

Bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Bueno como prometi sera un episodio o capitulo por semana, eso espero y bueno se que fue algo adelantado pero me gustaria hacerle unas sorpresas para las parejas de Naruto pero tambien las batallas que habran.

Bueno entre lo que tengo Naruto tendr armas que tendra en su poder.

1:Ashbringer (Crematoria)

2: Espada del Dios Trueno

3: Espada de Chakra de Konoha

Y las 2 armas seran sorpresa para el siguente capitulo.

Bueno en el harem por el momento va.

Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze

Rias Uchiha

Akeno Uchiha

Ameyuri Ringo

FemHaku

Mei Terumi

Samui

Mabui

Temari

Yugao

Karin

Tayuya

Fuu

Kin

Fuuka

Yugito.

Ayane y Kasumi (Dear of Alive)

Ahora necesito mas opciones de las chicas. Solo faltan 2 chicas de Konoha para agregarlas. Y otras chicas de otras aldeas, tambien estoy viendo la posibilidad de agregar otras chicas de otros animes y mangas.

Bueno con eso me despido amigos

Hasta la Proxima amigos


	3. Capitulo 2: La vision y Frostmourne

cQue hay chicos como estas, aqui haciendo un Nuevo capitulo del fic del Mizukage y viendo algunos videos para hacer este siguente capitulo, y bueno como veran he visto sus reviews, Pm y algunos consejos de amigos hare este capitulo un poco mas interesante para su agrado y el mio. Y bueno espero que le gusten el capitulo de hoy, seguro que se sorprenderan.

Quiero agradecerles a:

QuiriQuiroga: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y tranquilo si perdistes tu pasword y en cuanto a las chicas, vere que hago con Erza y Mirajane pero tengo la posibilidad de agregarlas en el harem de Naruto y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo

Zafir09: Hola amigo, primero me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y claro que esa espada obtendra el Byakugan, pero podria deshabilitar el de Neji o de Hiashi cuando se enfrente hacia Konoha, y con las propuestas de las chicas pues acepto desde Shion (para casarse y tener hijo y ademas una buena relacion con Kirigakure y el pais de los Demonios), Koyuki (Poder salvarla y matar a su tio Doto Kazama con la Frostmoure) y Ayame por tener buena relacion con Kushina cuando era niña, tambien a Kurenai y Anko tengo de posibilidad que puedan ser rescatadas y sean de pareja de Naruto o de Itachi y Shisui y ya que me mencionas con Wendy, la agregare porque me agrada ella y ademas es muy linda, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

CCSakuraforever: Que hay amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y claro Naruto sera el mejor Mizukage que haya existido, y claro que tendra mas armas pero seran de algunos elementos de Warcraft, ya sabras que armas tendran y en cuanto a Hinata y Tenten, lo veo difícil, pero vere lo que puedo hacer.

Chivotenkai: Hola amigo ya habia pasado mucho tiempo en que no me envias reviews jejeje pero bueno me alegro que te gustara el fic y claro que Naruto pudo mantener una batalla ante Kisame por el entrenamiento recibido por Kurama y Kushina pero tendra mas entrenamiento en este capitulo y ya sabras quien seran sus maestros, y claro que te gustara los intentos inutles de Konoha, pero sobretodo del Sandaime y de Danzo, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Sakurita Preciosa: Que hay amiga, me alegro que te gustara el fic y bueno en cuanto a Mikoto mmm dejame pensarlo a ver si no lo mata Itachi o Shisui, y recuerda que tambien esta en el harem Rias y Akeno, y en cuanto a Kurenai y Anko, dejame ver que puedo hacer y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

caballerooscuro117: Que hay amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy si disculpa si me falto las edades de Rias y Akeno pero para aclarar dudas Las chicas tienen la edad de Itachi y Shisui ahora tienen 12 años de edad y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy

Anacoreta: Que hay amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy bueno como habia dicho antes iba usar elementos de Warcraft 3 Region Chaos y Frozen Throne.

Y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Guest: Que hay amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y en cuanto al as chicas me interesan Entre Shizuka y Ryuzetsu, pero Konan dejame ver que puedo hacer con ella pero estara la posibilidad que ella abandone Akatsuki, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy

Guest 2:Que hay amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno entra las chicas de Bleach estoy viendo entre Ragiku Matsumoto, Inoue y Hariber pero con Yoruichi le tengo algo especial con ella, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

VctorX2: que hay amigo, bueno entre las chicas podrian estar Rukia, Mana y Anna y claro que estara Sara, y la pregunta que si estara Zangetsu, tengo algo especial de Naruto para la proxima espada que tendra naruto, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy.

eudog3: Que hay amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y claro que lo contiare, espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy amigo

Bueno sin mas preámbulos el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 2: La Vision y Frostmourne.

Ahora nos encontramos en la torre del Mizukage donde se encontraba un exhausto Yagura y a un Naruto todavía molesto por dejar escapar a Kisame y al sujeto misterioso que estuvo detrás de el., ahora que todos estaban tranquilos entre esa tensa atmosfera de intriga y de misterio, Yagura se levanto de su silla y se dirigio a Naruto.

Yagura: Naruto-San, quiero agradecerte con toda mi honestidad en salvarme en ese momento critico, jamas hubiera pensando en que Kisame nos traicionaria y se hubiera aliado con ese sujeto, a pesar de que no intervino directamente senti una presencia Maligna que mi Compañero Bijuu sintio esa perturbación de ese chakra tan maligno como la tercera guerra shinobi, estare eternamente agradecido por salvarme.

Naruto: Fue un honor y un deber Mizukage-Sama y ademas no iba a permitir que ellos se salieran con la suya, y ademas que yo protegere con mi vida al pueblo que nos acogio, nos dio hogar y algo que nos da sentido a nuestras vidas.

Yagura: Hablas como u verdadero Kage, estoy orgulloso de ti, pero ahora sabemos que Kisame no se detendrá por nada al captar a los Bijuus, junto con tu hermana.

Naruto: Eso no se lo permitire, primero tendrá que pasar sobre mi si querrá a mi hermana Narumi y usted Mizukage-Sama.

Yagura: Aunque hayaras llevado entrenando con mis espadachines, con Kurama-Sama y con Kushina-San, ,me gustaria que fueras mi aprendiz.

Naruto: Yo, eso seria un honor Mizukage-Sama pero no creo posible por su puesto, estara de tiempo completo de Kage.

Yagura: Ya veo, es una lastima, me hubiera gustado instruirte en el dominio del Suiton y como consegistes esa espada…..

Naruto: Se llama Ashbringer, me la dio mi padre, antes de morir… estaba sellada en un pergamino junto con muchos…secretos.

Yagura: Asi que sabes como sucedió de su muerte, la oscura verdad de Konoha y del verdadero enmascarado que ataco en tu dia de nacimiento.

Naruto: Lose, y es por eso que tengo que prepararme aun mas para defender tanto a la aldea y a los demas por esa amenaza que sigue existiendo y no descansare hasta que todos hayan sido eliminados de la faz de la tierra.

Yagura: Aunque me gustaria darte mas entrenamiento, nose a quien mas ponerte como tu maestro.

En ese momento Yagura sentia que algo o alguien lo llamaba y se trataba de Isobu

Isobu: Yagura, creo que ha llegado el momento de nuestra separación para entrenar al joven Naruto-San.

Yagura: Estas seguro Isobu, no te das cuenta el peligro que se están exponiéndose en la interplerie.

Isobu: Ahh, Yagura, todavía no sabes, una vez que tome mi forma humana sere inmune a ese genjutsu de ese Sujeto, y ademas se Kenjutsu y un Suiton mucho mas elevado que el tuyo, deberias relajarte un poco Yagura. Ya sabras mi identidad.

Yagura: Muy bien Isobu, solo me preocupaba por ti porque siempre has sido un buen amigo en las buenas y malas que hemos estado siempre te apoyare..

Isobu: Gracias Yagura…ha llegado la hora de mi liberación.

Tanto Yagura y Isobu estaban haciendo una variación de posiciones de manos hasta que el propio Yagura comenzaba a brillar de una luz cegadora que habia cubierto en la oficina del Mizukage cegando a nuestro héroe que seguia desconcertado por lo que hacia el Mizukage y tomaba firmemente el mango de su espada si algo ocurria un percance, que hasta que se despejo el destello de luz que emitio Yagura.

Ahora se encontraba un Yagura respirando profundamente y sudando a mares y un sujeto que estaba ayudando a incorporarse.

Se encontraba un joven de 20 años de edad, era de piel cara junto con una expresión seria que la tenia y era de cabello corto de color verde corto y portaba en su oreja izquierda tres pendientes dorados años de edad vistiendo con una camisa blanca, pantalones verde oscuro, aunque son tan oscuros que solo se ve la silueta verde, botas del mismo color y usa un haramaki (faja) junto con una 3 katanas que tenían sujetándolas.

(Imaginense la apariencia y fisico de Zoro Ronoroa)

Y una vez las cosas seguían tensas entre el lugar Isobu comenzó hablar hacia nustro heroe que aun sujetaba la Ashbringer.

Isobu: Hola Naruto, seguro que sigues tenso por lo sucedió pero no soy tu enemigo… Soy Zoro Ronroa pero me puedes conocer como Isobu o Sanbi, estoy agradecido por salvar a mi amigo del traidor de Kisame y quiero proponerte algo.

Naruto: y que me propone Isobu-Sama.

Isobu: Vamos Naruto no me gustan las formalidades, me siento incomodo prefiero que me digan Isobu, quiero proponerte ser tu aprendiz..

Naruto: Yo pero y usted….

Isobu: No te preocupes por mi, se defenderme de ese Kisame y del sujeto, jaj, prefiero enfrentarme ante ellos con mis espadas.. entonces que dices Naruto. Aceptas

Naruto: Acepto su propuesta Isobu, y le juro por el nombre de Ashbringer que aprenderé mi mejor esfuerzo Isobu-Sensei.

Isobu: Me agrada tu entusiamo, habla con Kurama y dile que nos reuniremos en el campo de entrenamiento del Mizukage para entrenar tanto mi hermano Kurama y yo, y te lo advierto… No tendras descanso hasta que perfecciones tu espada en cuerpo, mente y Alma.

Naruto: Etendido Isobu-Sensei.

Y nuestro heroe se re retiraba a su casa al hablar con Kurama para comenzar su….tortu…..se podria decir entrenamiento. Dejando a Yagura y Isobu solos.

Yagura: Seguro que podra soportar tu entrenamiento Isobu.

Isobu: Deja de preocuparte por el, el podra superar esa entrenamiento y ten por lo seguro que podra superarnos a nosotros pero le tomara tiempo obviamente.

Yagura: Si por lo bueno que le queda 2 años para que se pueda graduar junto con los demas….. seguro que ya le tengo a su maestra indicada.

Isobu: Te refieres a ella…..

Yagura: Si…. Ella tiene buena relacion con la familia uzumaki y fue aprendiz del Yondaime Hokage que en paz descanse, ella será la indicada para ser la sensei de Naruto y de Narumi.

Isobu: Estas seguro que es lo mas indicado…. Recuerda que ella fue…

Yagura: Lose fue secuestrada por ordenes de ese maldito Ex-Consejo Civil que la secuestraran y la hicieran Jinchuriki de ti y traicionada por su compañero Kakashi al apuñalarla en el corazon, por la suerte que ese consejo Civil ya no existe mas porque lo mande a disolverse….ya me volvían loco.

Isobu: No me lo recuerdes…..y no me importo darle la mitad de mi poder por tan solo salvarla….la suerte estaba de nuestro lado cuando uno de los espadachines creo que Kushimaru o Jinin nos vino a rescatar a Rin para llevarselo al hospital mas cercano para salvar la vida de Rin

Yagura: Aun la Extrañas. Verdad

Isobu: Me gustaría verla y habarla….pero no se si ella podra perdonarme.

Yagura: Se que ella te perdonara. Ella tiene buenos sentimentos hacia ati a pesar de todo lo sucedido el te quiere como quieran que eres si eres humano o un Bijuu.

Isobu: Gracias Yagura….. creo que debemos irnos a la mansión a descansar.

Y tanto nuestros heroes se retiraban del lugar a la mansión del mizukage para preparar otro dia mas para el entrenamiento de Naruto pero en el camino Zoro seguia pensando en su antigua Compañera rin en quere disculparla por todo el dolor que le hizo pasar pero también le quería decir algo a ella que siempre se lo habia guardado por miedo…..su amor hacia ella. Zoro esta enamorado de Rin Nohara cuando sintió la bondad y su sinceridad en sus sentimiento cuando estuvo dentro de ella y esa fue la única prueba que necesitaba cada Bijuu para crear un lazo de afecto entre Bijuu y Jinchuriki y le rezaba todas las deidades en poder aceptar su amor.

Mientras tanto nuestro héroe llegaba al complejo Uzumaki donde se encontraba a una Kushina Molesta y un Kurama serio por la tardanza y antes que digieran algo Naruto le explico la situación que hubo de la traición del Ex-Espadachín Kisame Hoshigaki y de la aparicion del sujeto enmascarado…..tanto Kushina y Kurama estuvieron en alerta cuando Naruto nombro al Uchiha y tanto Naruto tuvo que enfrentarse hacia Kisame y estuvieron parejos hasta que el Espadachín huyo junto con el Uchiha Jurando que en su ultima batalla se batirian un ultimo combate ante ellos y la charla con el Mizukage y la aparición de la forma humana de Isobu que cosas sorprendio al Kurama por la acción que tomo su hermano pero tuvo su porque en esa situación critica que están pasando ahora piensa que Su hermano querrá entrenar a Naruto para prepararse ante la inminente guerra que habra entre Konoha o ante el sujeto uchiha que se había autoproclamado Madara uchiha. Tanto Naruto y Narumi tiene que estar preparado para lo impredecible que se viene encima. Tanto nuestro heroes estuvieron cenando…. Ramen por parte de Kusihna y a un Kurama llorando a Mares….. a pesar que le gustaba el ramen de Kushina era muy repetitivo su famosa comida.

Y asi pasaron los años tanto Kurama y Isobu han estado entrenando duramente a Naruto desde lo mas básico de Jutsus Elementales de Suiton y Katon haciendolo mas mortal a nuestro heroe, y tambien han entrenado en el infierno en el dominio del control de chakra ahora Naruto tenia el nivel del chackra de un Kage a un Bijuu d colas… ahora podria dar batalla a Isobu cuando combatian un duelo de espadas entre ellos y la mayoria de ellos terminaban en empate recibiendo una felicitación del Bijuu pero ahora le faltaba superar a Kurama que siempre lo derrotaba en todo sentido… le faltaba ser mas fluido en sus ataques. Ser mas directo y tener la precision en atacar a sus enemigos pero eso no desanimo a nuestro heroe porque Kurama y Isobu confiaban en el y sabia que muy pronto superarian a ellos

En el entrenamiento de la espada Ashbringer habia dominado y tomado varias tecnicas en su dominio como el Hyoton de un miembro renegado del clan Yuki, el Kekkei Genkai del clan Kaguya y del poder del Clan Hozuki ahora podria usar sus huesos como armas y dominar a la perfección el Suiton en su cuerpo. Ahora con la Ashbringer sentia en armonía y paz con si mismo como si una parte de el o un espíritu lo estuviera guiándolo siempre…. Podría ser que un espíritu este ayudando a el..

Algunas veces Narumi y las hermanas Rias y Akeno Uchiha entrenaban junto con Naruto dominando mas tecnicas en su poder. Narumi era muy buena en el Katon y Suiton junto con los 3 elementos que tiene en su dominio… y tambien era la aprendiza de la espadachín Ameyuri Ringo dominando las Kibas y otras espadas para dominar ala perfeccion su Kenjutsu

Con las hermanas ambas dominaban su Chakra elemental del Katon y Raiton haciéndolas una de las mas temidas Kunoichis en equipo, tanto Itachi , Shisui y ellas habian desarrollado y evolucionado su Mangekyou Sharigan sin el requisito de asesinar a su mejor amigo o sentir odio en su ser… eso seria de gran alivio porque no tendria su efecto secundario devastado que cada Uchiha sufre al tener su Mangekyou…La ceguera Permamente.

Pero lo que es cierto que tanto las hermanas Uchihas y su hermana habian sentido algo en su corazon en cierto rubio que ya pronto se los diría cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente en entender sus sentimientos por el momento disfrutaría esa amistad que ya pronto se convertiría en …..Amor

Tanto Kushina habia retornado su vida como Kunoichi en Kiri retornando a su entrenamiento con sus cadenas de chakra. Su Fuujinjutsu y su Kenjutsu haciendo una de las Kunoichis mas temidas por su temperamento elevado. Había agarrado cierto afecto a su antiguo Compañero Bijuu después de una noche que estuvieron solos tanto Kushina y Kurama estuvieron hablando y tanto la Pelirroja se había sorprendido que desde siempre Su compañero ha estado enamorado de ella desde siempre.. desde que fue sellado en ella siempre juro en protegerla pasara lo que pasara…. Por sentir la bondad y la luz que viene de ella sentía que algo lo que le dijo Mito tenia razón… siempre hay una luz en una tormenta de oscuridad que sienten. Y es lo que sintió Kurama al recibir a su nuevo Jinchuriki… y el no le importaba si moría el pero Protegería hasta el final a su amada Pelirroja sin importar lo que le pasaran a ambos.

En uno de los entrenamientos de Naruto tanto Kurama y Isobu le dieron un nuevo traje a el por su cumpleaños 12 y solo le faltaba otro año para convetirse en Ninja de Kiri, y le habian dado un traje similar a los antiguos guerreros de la luz que habian protegido la tierra hacie varios siglos atrás. A pesar que se le veia pesado el traje era liviano para el para dominar la Ashbringer junto con una nueva arma a su adquisición… La Light Vengance

Es un Una mazo de guerra de 2 manos que tenia la imagen estampada de un Leon Dorado en el centro del mazo, sus detalles son de un color dorado con plata y junto con un libro de Tecnicas en la cual junto con la Ashbringer podría hacer técnicas jamás conocidas que hasta el propio Rikudo envidiarían tenerlas.

(Imaginen el traje de Arthas cuando fue Paladin en el WoW y Warcraft 3 junto con su arma la Light Vengance)

Ahora podría dominar el Hikariton, o Poderes de la luz….. esos poderes podrían corar al instante a un herido en el campo de batalla con una luz sagrada que invocaba en su libro. Podría crear una armadura de luz en su alrededor volviéndolo Invulnerable por unos minutos y técnicas de Luz avanzadas para destruir enemigos. Y el Taifon (Elemento de Tifón) que es una variación del Suiton, Fuuton y Raiton. Pero por el momento no tenia tanto poder en crear una técnica de Taifon.

Ahora nos encontramos a un Naruto de 12 años de edad recién llegado magullado por el duro y extenuante entrenamiento por parte de sus Senseis Bijuus ahora que ya se acercaba los exámenes Gennin tenia que seguir preparado para pasar el examen y es por eso que por esta vez suspendería el entrenamiento para dedicarse para su examen. Que cosa fue alivio para nuestro héroe ya que se fue a su casa para poder descansar y seguir estudiando para su examen pero para su opinión seria mas un dia largo para su examen gennin….o eso esperaba.

Naruto estaba tratando de dormir por todo lo sucedido y una vez que pudo consolidar el sueño hasta que entre sus sueños estaba escuchando una voz que jamás había escuchado en su vida.

Sueno de Naruto

Se encontraba a un Naruto adulto liderando a su pueblo de Kirigakure no Sato y la nueva Uzukagure no Sato en la inimidente Quinta guerra Shinobi ante las 4 aldeas de Konoha, Suna, Kumo y e Iwa junto con las aldeas menores como Hoshi, Ame, Kusa, Otto, Yuki, Yuca , Tsuki e Taki entre si mismos por el poder de territorios y de los Bijusss. Tanto Naruto y su aldea han luchado duramente pero al parecer solo retrasaban y paraban en seco las ambiciones de todos provocando que todavía se expandieran los enemigos, después de la cuarta guerra shinobi que tuvieron que derrotar a Akatsuki y matando a los Uchihas que estaban siendo liderado por un sujeto que estaba oculto en las sombras pudieron librar un mal….pero renaciendo otras semillas de la oscuridad en ambas.

¿?: Se ha acabado el tiempo…. Hijo de Rikudo Sennin.

Nos encontramos entre la frontera del pais del fuego tanto las fuerzas de Konoha junto con algunos aliados de Kusa y Taki estaban en posiciones y las fuerzas de Kiri y Uzu en su parte para comenzar una nueva batalla por el país del fuego

¿?: El viento trae….los gritos de la guerra..

Se encontraban las fuerzas de Kiri preparando sus armas, equipos y técnicas para atacar a los de Konoha y estaba Un Naruto mirando a su ejercito dando apoyo a sus camaradas.

¿?: Los restos del pasado….Marcan la tierra.

Se encontraban la fuerzas de Uzu como la parte de la vanguardia del ejercito de Kiri y también algunos aliados como Hoshi , Yuki y Nami.

¿? Es asediaba una vez mas…. Por conflictos.

Se ha comenzado el inicio de la Quinta Guerra Shinobi.

¿?: Los héroes se alzan para desafiar al destino y llevar sus hermanos a la gloria….. entre los ejércitos mortales van ciegamente su destino

Tanto las fuerzas lideradas del Godaime Mizukage Naruto y el Rokudaime y Nanadaime Hokage estaban listo para comenzar una batalla sangrienta entre ellos.

Hasta que entre los cielos se habían puestos rojos como la sangre y comenzaban a caer Meteoritos ardiente hacia ellos y una vez que todo se había comenzado una luz cegadora ciegan a la mayoría de todos a excepción del rubio.

Ahora se encontraba solo en el mismo campo de batalla pero solo y en un clima lluvioso se encontraba en frente de el un sujeto de mediana e dad vestido con una túnica de color vino con detalles de plumas de cuervo y un bastón de madera….. no se le veía la cara pero esa voz…..era la misma que la de sus sueños .

¿?: Debes combatir ante la legión y llevar a tu gente hacia su destino…..

Fin den sueño

Nuestro héroe estaba agitando en la cama y sudando profundamente por ese sueño que tuvo y vio a un cuervo en la ventana mirándolo…no era una coincidencia o sentía que era la misma persona que hablo en sus sueños

¿? Buscame…Joven Uzumaki

Tanto nuestro héroe tomo la Ashbringer y la Light Vengance y se dirigió en el techo de su casa y ahí estaba el cuervo sentado en una copa de árbol.

Naruto: Que especie de pesadilla es esta.

¿?: No ha sido una pesadilla joven guerrero. Ha sido una visión, sígueme y te revelare lo que te depara tu futuro.

Y el cuervo se iba volando hacia las afueras de la aldea de Kiri y nuestro héroe seguía dudoso en seguir al cuervo pero sentía una corazonada en confiar en el.

Naruto: No se que esta ocurriendo….pero seguiré el juego.

Y nuestro heroe estuvo siguendo al cuervo y evitando los guardias de Kiri que a pesar que se llevaba bien con los habitantes de Kiri, los guardias se les haria raro que un joven estaba muy lejos de las afueras de la aldea y estuvo usando su Henge para poder pasar sin ningun problema ante los guardias y una vez llegado en la costa de la aldea se encontraba el cuerpo ahora en el suelo mirando a nuestro heroe. Pero lo que mas le desconcertaría esque ese cuervo se estaba transformando en un…humano…. Era igual que el que vio en sus sueños anteriormente.

¿?: Saludos Hijo de Rikudo Sennin, Sabia que encontrarías el camino

Naruto: Eres tu quien aparecía en mi vision ¿Quién eres? ¿De que me conoces?

¿?: Conozco muchas cosas joven guerrero de ti y de tu familia. Mi identidad en este momento no es de importancia. y lo que buscas es respuestas en tu visión…..esa es tu Futuro si tomas en el camino Oscuro.

Naruto: ¿Camino Oscuro?, como es …..

¿?: He visto tu futuro y tambien la gran sombra ardiente que viene a consumir en este mundo. Lo sientes ¿Verdad?

Naruto: Te refieres al sujeto que se autoproclama ''Madara Uchiha'' o Konoha.

¿?: Mucho peor que ellos…. ellos serán unos simples peones en su tablero…. Ellos no saben lo que se le viene encima…. Estará de regreso la legión del fuego.

Naruto: ¿Qué es la Legión?

¿?: Es un Enorme Ejercito Demoníaco que ha consumido innumerables mas alla del tuyo. Ahora viene a convertir este mundo en llamas.

Naruto: ¡Que! Pero porque nadie se ha enterado de esa verdad….todas las naciones deben saber de esa inminente invasión que se aproxima.

¿?: Lo he intentado pero me ven como un viejo loco y me han echado en cada una de las aldeas…pero tu… me has escuchado de mi advertencia y es todo lo que basta Es por eso que te he buscado porque eres la última esperanza que nos queda en salvar este mundo de la llama.

Naruto: Y como podre detener un ejercito Demoniaco….apenas si podremos vencer con dificultad a un Bijuu… pero ahora eso es irreal en vencer a Demonios.

¿?: Yo te tengo confianza y fe en ti….. para comenzar tu travesia debes buscar una arma en particular que te inclinara al nuestro balance en nuestro favor…. Pero hay un peligro latente con la espada.

Naruto: Cual es su peligro, a caso es custodiado por alguien o tiene posesión de alguien.

¿?: Hay una maldición con esta espada….. su nombre es Frostmourne (Agonia Escarcha) esa espada es la mas poderosa que alguien la pueda tomar pero tiene un precion elevado… según la leyenda dice.

¿?: "_Aquel que tome esta espada, esgrimirá un poder eterno. De la misma manera que un cuchillo corta la carne, demasiado poder puede hacer cicatrices en el espíritu_."

Naruto: Ya veo.. asi que esta espada esta maldita…y hay una forma de evitar esa maldición.

¿?: La única forma en que puedas ganarte la espada…..es vencer a su espiritu que viven en esa espada tu solo eres el unico que podras vencerlo. Entonces que decides Joven Uzumaki.

Naruto: Yo acepto…. No me importa si estare maldito por el resto de mi vida pero jamas caere en la oscuridad sin dar batalla… la luz siempre vencera a la oscuridad pase lo que pase.

¿?: Muy bien joven Uzumaki….. veo que te has ganado mi confianza y mi gratitud te dire mi nombre es Medvid, Soy el Ultimo Guardián.

Y Medivid habia utilizado su bastón para decir unas frases y alrededor de ellos estaba rodeado por un circulo con runas y símbolos extraños y sentía que su cuerpo desaparecía en este lugar. Tanto Medvid y Naruto habían sido teleptransportados hacia donde se encontraba la espada Frostmourne.

Y una vez llegado el lugar tanto Naruto estaba preparado con la ashbringer y la Light Vengance listo para enfrentarse ante el espiritu que custodiaban ellos y tanto Medvid le deseo buena suerte en su travesia y lo estaria esperando en el final del dia. Y tanto nuestro heroe tomo valor y camino en esa cueva profunda que al entrar sintió un lugar tan frio que hasta Considerarian a Yuki como un clima soleado…. Esto no lo comparaba con ese lugar. El lugar estaba hecho de escarcha y de hielo tan solidó que lo único que puede derretir es una luz que podria derretir hasta la escarcha mas sólida. Y una vez que llego casi ala entrada donde estaba la Frostmourne de repente surgieron entre la escarcha un grupo espíritus vestidos de una armadura runica armados con un garrote de picos y un escudo enorme que lo cubría la mitad.

¿?: Volved aquí mortales. En esta lugar abandonado solo os esperareis la muerte y la oscuridad.

Naruto: Dudo lo que haya enfrentado antes haya algo mas terrible lo que me enfrentado y no me atemoriza la oscuridad y la muerte si no la enfrento.

¿?: Puedes creer en lo que quieras chico….. pero no pasareis.

Y tanto el guardian y los espiritus se lanzaron hacia nuestro héroe que tuvo que tomar la espada Ashbringer se inicio una batalla entre los espíritus y el rubio que trataba de detener a ellos pero ellos era muy habilidosos con tecnicas de hielo pero Naruto con la ayuda de la Ashbringer detenia esas tecnicas y sus garrotazos que le daban hasta que nuestro heroe tuvo que usar la Light Vengance y utilizar su chakra y Mana su mazo estaba brillando con un brillante color dorado y se lanzo hacia los espirituos con un golpe definitivo destruyendo a la mayoría de los espíritus…..a excepción de su lider

Lider de los Espiritus: Dar la vuelta…Antes de que sea…Demasiado tarde….

Naruto: ¿Sigues intentando proteger la espada?. ¿Verdad?

Líder de los Espíritus: No…..Intento protegerlos a vosotros …de….ella…ahhhhhhhhhh

Y el ultimo espiritu se desarmaba su armadura y caía en el campo de batalla y su espiritu que estaba encerrado en la armadura se iba hacia el mas alla nuestro heroe aun se preguntaba si eran cierto las leyendas que esa espada era la causante de las muertes del Shodaime y Sandaime Mizukage y de los otros curiosos que intentaron tomar la espada como suya…..pero ninguno sobrevivieron.

Ahora que naruto estaba dentro de la cueva estaba la espada runica Frostmourne supendida en el altar y se veia que estaba congelada en una escarcha muy fria para destruirla con un Jutsu de Katon o con la Light Vengance. Pero al intentar destruir la prision que retenia la espada estaba algo escrito en el altar y era la maldición que habia escuchado por Medvid.

Naruto: ''Quien quiera que tome esta hoja empuñara un poder eterno. Tal y como la hoja desgarra la carne, así el poder marcara el espíritu'' .

Naruto: (Aunque la maldición me marque eternamente… no caeré en la maldad y oscuridad como todos habían temido… haré lo que sea por proteger a mi familia, mi pueblo y mi hermana por mi vida y estare dado mi vida por proteger a los que quiero)

Ahora que Naruto habia agarrado valor tomo su libro en la cual se había llegado y estaba buscando una pagina de una técnica en la cual despertaría la espada sin costar el precio que costaría el se sacrificaría por salvar a los que quería.

Naruto: Ahora… Os invoco espíritus de este lugar…Hare cualquier cosa y pagare cualquier precisio si me ayudáis en proteger a las personas que protejo y a mi pueblo.

De repente la prisión que retenía la espada se estaba descrabajando la escarcha y dejando a la expocision a nuestro héroe ya con animo agarro el mango de la espada sintio una perturbación en el lugar y de repente ya no estaba en el altar si no en su subconsciente donde estaba en un lugar hecho de hielo con un trono del mismo material y se veia el fondo del lugar donde era un lugar con mar casi congelado aun con vida que apenas se veian los primeros rayos del sol.

(Imaginen el video final cuando arthas y el Rey lich se vuelven en 1 mismo)

Se encontraba un sujeto vestido una armadura similar a el pero sus detalles en sus armaduras eran mas oscuras con detalles de calaveras y su armadura era mas viva y la de el pareciera si estuviera muerta, al ver lo que portaba en su yelmo se le veia los cabello de color blanco como la nieve y sus ojos desprendían el mana y sujetaba una espada en forma espiritual la Frostmourne.

¿?: Bienvenido Naruto…te he estado esperando soy el Rey Lich (Rey Examine) asi que has venido por reclamar la frostomourne.

Naruto: Es un honor en conocerlo Rey lich….. he venido por su espada por una inminente Amenaza que viene…

Rey Lich: Te refieres a la Legión del Fuego.

Naruto: Como esque lo sabe Rey lich.

Rey Lich: Se que la Legión del fuego viene a este mundo para destruir este mundo y extinguir a cada ser vivo que existe y he sentido la bondad y la luz que tienes en tu ser….. tienes buenos sentimientos ante tu pueblo, tus amigos, tus maestros, tu familia y tu hermana. Y es por eso que he tomado la decisión de no tomar tu alma.

Naruto: Esto es enserio Rey lich.

Rey Lich: Exactamente Naruto… al poseer la espada Ashbringer conserva tu luz en ella y la Frostomourne es parte oscura necesitas ambas en tener balance en tu espíritu…pero quiero hacer un trato Naruto.

Naruto: Dígamelo Rey Lich.

Rey Lich: Quiero ser su acompáñate en su travesía… como un compañero Bijuu me gustaria ser su compañero Jinchuriki pero de una manera mas Diferente.

Naruto: A que se refirió lo último.

Rey lich: Lo que quiero llegar es que sere un espiritu que vive en su espada y su cuerpo para poder ayudarlo en todo lo que me necesite… y asi poder detener la legion de fuego…..Juntos.

Naruto: Acepto….Rey lich.. trabajaremos Juntos e nuestra vida y lucharemos juntos y moriremos Juntos.

Rey Lich: Sera un honor estar de su lado y morir por usted Naruto.

Ahora que habian hecho un pacto juntos. El espíritu del rey Lich se había introducido en el cuerpo de nuestro heroe para poder acostumbrarse en su nuevo poder y poder trabajar juntos con la espada Runica Frostmourne. Y ahora Naruto se retiraba y tomando la Ashbringer y la Light Vengance las guardaba en su espalda y la frostmourne empuñándola en su mano derecha caminaba hacia la salida de la cueva se encontraba Medvid esperándolo y vio que todo seguía igual a nuestro heroe que intento felicitarlo pero cuando vio que el rubio caía inconsciente Medvid lo capturo antes que cayera hacia el suelo miro que ahora portaba la frostmourne y no había perdido su alma…..al aparecer paso la prueba definitiva en pasar la prueba del valor en la cual el se sacrificaba su ser por proteger las personas que son valiosas para el y el espíritu al ver su valor y su determinación decidió salvar su alma y volverse en 1 persona. Y tomo al rubio en su lomo y utilizo la teleptransportacion para llegar hacia el complejo Uzumaki donde deposito el rubio en su cama y no si antes decir unas ultimas palabras antes de irse.

Medvid: Lo has hecho bien Naruto….Has completado la prueba de valor y te has convertido en el nuevo Rey lich…..espero muchas cosas adelantes por ti… te estare vigilando y cumplas tu destino….. nos veremos pronto.

Y se transformaba en cuervo y se iba hacia un lugar desconocido dejando al rubio descansando en su cama sin saber que mas sorpresas le traeria ahora que Naruto y Rey Lich se habian vuelto en 1 persona.

Bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Disculpen por las tardanzas y el atraso pero un amigo me pidio que adelantara el Fic del Tamer de los milagros y les pido una disculpa. Espero que con ese capitulo disfruten por mi atraso.

Bien como sabran Isobu ya tiene su forma humana y ni es ni mas ni menos que el Propio Zoro Ronroa. A el Tendra de Pareja con Rin Hohara.

Tambien como sabran habra mas acercamiento entre Narumi, Rias y Akeno pero muy pronto habra mas acercamiento entre Haku, Mei y Ameyuri.

Con lo que he visto entre el harem por el momento estan

Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze

Rias Uchiha

Akeno Uchiha

Ameyuri Ringo

Mei Terumi

Samui

Mabui

Mei Terumi

FemHaku

Yugao

Karin

Tayuya

Fuu

Kin

Fuuka

Yugito

Ayame y Kasumi (Dear of Alive)

Y las nuevas opciones estan.

Wendy Marvell

Erza Scarlet

Mirajane Strauss

Koyuki Kazana

Shion

Anko Mitarashi

Kurenai Yuhi

Ayame

Hinata Hyuuga

Tenten

Shizuka

Konan

Ryuzetsu

Yoruichi (FemMatatabi)

Ragiku Matsumuto

Inoue Orihime

Haribel

Rukia Kuchiki

Anna Kyoyama

Mana

La princesa Sara

Tambien estoy viendo la posibilidad en ver si Pongo a Mikoto Uchiha en el harem pero deje que lo piense bien.

Necesito otras chicas, pueden ser otras chicas en el mundo de Naruto, Otros animes y de videojuegos tambien, ya faltan pocos lugares para el haremo de Naruto.

Tambien necesito unas ideas para las siguentes invocaciones para Naruto pueden ser desde lo mas clasico hasta lo mas insolito.

Bueno entre los enemigos que combatira Naruto son

Konoha (Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzo Shimura, Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha)

Akatsuki

Obito Uchiha

Kisame Hoshikage

Kaguya Ootsutsuki

Y La Legion del fuego

Proximo capitulo: Pergaminos de Invocación, Selección de equipos y una Mision a Nami No Kuni.

Bueno acepto criticas, felicitaciones dudas o consejos.

Bueno sin mas me despido amigos

Hasta la proxima amigos


	4. Capitulo 3: Los contractos de Invocacion

Hola amigos como andan, vaya al parecer el fic ha tenido un exito muy grande y eso se los felicito de corazón por gustar a leerlo , me siento muy honrado en hacer este fic… de hecho antes de comenzar con el fic de los Power rangers queria hacer un fic de Warcraft pero no se me ocurría con que conectarlo ahora que tengo las ideas y los conocimientos ahora estoy escribiendo este capitulo para ustedes y bueno se que me han dado muchas propuestas y se los agradezco pero aun ando chocando en el harem y sus armas… pero bueno casi la mayoria o todas de las chicas estarán al igual que sus armas.

Bueno primero quiero agradecerles A:

Anacoreta: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno como sabras si habra la Legión del fuego que Invadirán a las Naciones Elementales, ni Konoha, Kumo o Akatsuki podra ante el Ejercito Demoníaco, tal vez Obito, Madara y Kaguya puedan dar batalla ante los señores del Terror pero con sus superiores como Archimonde, Kil'Jaden y Sargeas…dense por muertos, y claro creo que es el primero que el Rey lich es Bueno y se ha unido por una buena causa, seguro que será como Zangetsu o Amidamaru, y bueno espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy, seguro que te sorprenderás

Soul Of Demon: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el fic y el capitulo y bueno ante tus dudas bueno primero al principio no pensaba en poner tantos elementos de Warcraft y al parecer surgió muy bien para el gusto de todos hasta el mió y creo que aceptare tu propuesta de poner algunas razas como clanes en Kiri y bueno espero que te guste que clanes estarán apoyando a Kiri y en cuanto a la propuesta de FemShukaku, me late, le vendrá bien a Naruto y además seria la hermanita menor de Kurama (Kenshin) y Isobu (Zoro) y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

eden de orion: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el fic y el capitulo y bueno como sabrán casi todos mis fics siempre pongo como el bueno a Naruto como el protagonista o el Good, bueno y claro en esta historia el Rey Lich estará de su lado para detener a la legion del fuego y de otras amenazas como Konoha, Oto, Akatsuki y la Legión del Fuego, y en cuanto a tu propuesta de Ino… bueno admito que me gusta y se ve atractiva, déjame ver que puedo hacer pero te aseguro que ella estará en el harem, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Zafir09: Hola amigo, primero me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy en cuanto a tus dudas bueno, primero claro que Isobu entrenara a Naruto en el arte del dominio de las 3 espadas y en cuanto al contracto de invocación de los dragones. Se me ocurrió la idea de los dragones y haré una variedad de todo tipo, espero que te guste la idea amigo y lo ultimo con Wendy, además que ella estará en el harem también ella tendrá su contracto de Invocación del dragón de cielo Grandinee, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

caballerooscuro117: Hola amigo, como has estado bueno me alegro que te gustara el capitulo, te dije que te sorprendería y en cuanto a tus dudas de las chicas, tanto estarán mikoto, erza, mirajane, anko, kurenai, koyuki, shizuka, konan, ryuzetzu, yourichi (fem matatabi), matsumoto, haribel y las otras chicas como Yoko y Saeko, creo que aceptare tu propuesta le vendrá bien para Naruto, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo y gracias por los consejos.

fanfic meisterX2: Hola amigo primero me alegro que te gustara el fic y el capitulo de hoy, y bueno en cuanto a tus dudas estaran, Ayame de Dear of Alive, Anko, Kurenai, Erza Shizuka, Konan, Koyuki Kazana, Shion y en cuanto a las chicas de Soul Salibur toda me siento nuevo con esas chicas y déjame ver que puedo hacer, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

QuiriQuiroga: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y claro que veras una humillación ante Sasuke en Nami, seguro que ya le tengo muchas cosas planeadas ante el y claro como siempre me prometo estaran Erza y Mirajane pero aun no se en que momento aparecerán ellas, y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

eudog3: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno en cuanto a tus dudas, estarán tanto Erza, Yoruichi, Koyuki y haribel, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Alexzero: hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, bueno espero que te guste las sorpresas que habrá y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

DarkKayser: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y el fic, se que les iba a gustar el fic con una combinación de todo de mutliCrossover y con Warcraft, bueno en cuanto a tus dudas bueno entre las chicas creo que la mayoria me convecistes pero aun tengo dudas entre Hinata y Tenten (No dijo que me gusten, ambas son muy lindas y he visto fics que le va bien con el rubio) solo estoy chocando en que momento le vendra bien, si es en la Misión de Nami o en los Exámenes chunnin. Pero la mayoría como Anko, Kurenai, Ayame, Yoruichi, Konan y Shion, ellas estaran, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Vctor: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno en cuanto a tudas bueno entre las invocaciones, estarán las 2 primeras, la tercera de los perros infernales no se en que referencia buscarla, aunque lo pondría como su lider Cerberus pero aun sigo en dudas, la chica llamada Aio Kudenai, ella se ve muy interesante, tal vez ella estará ahí, pero déjame ver en que habilidades tiene ella para ver si se puede acomodar y la espada de Colmillo de Acero me gusto bastante, esa arma se le agregara en el arsenal del rubio, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo

Gerymaru: Hola amigo, como has estado me alegro que te gustara el fic y el capitulo de hoy, ufff deberías jugar el juego de Warcraft, tanto el Warcraft 3 y su Expansión y el World Warcraft te va a gustar y bueno en cuanto a las chicas todas las chicas que hombre, las que me propusisteis ellas estarán junto con Nami, Robin y Hanckook y en cuanto a Femichigo seria una versión un poco mas alta o fuerte que Orihime pero dejame pensarlo, y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo de hoy

Capitulo 3: Los Contracto de Invocación.

Nos encontramos en el complejo Uzumaki donde se encontraba Naruto todavía dormido por tal noche que tuvo… después de entrenar con Kurama y Isobu en el Kenjutsu se había ido a su casa para poder entrenar un poco para los exámenes Gennin pero tuvo una visión por parte de Medvid, El ultimo Guardián que le había advertido de la nueva amenaza que se viene encima, ahora tenia 3 enemigos en comun, 1: Konoha por tratar de Traicionar a su familia por poder, codicia y su ya corrompida aldea, ya no se confiaba en los lideres o con el Sandaime Hokage y su ''Compañero'' Danzo Shimura y por parte del líder del Clan Uchiha Fugaku Uchiha, su enemigo 2: se trataba del sujeto enmascarado que se autoproclamo ''Madara Uchiha'' junto al Ex-Espadachín Kisame Hoshikage, ahora se le viene un enemigo mucho mas peligroso que ellos 2 juntos, La Legión del fuego y su ejercito Demoníaco que va tratar de destruir cada ser que vive en esta tierra y destruirla por completo. Ahora no podría tomarse el lujo de descansar, ahora tendría que tomar mas entrenamiento con sus maestros, y también el trabajo de equipo con su familia y con las demás otras aldeas para detener esta amenaza.

Pero por el momento estaba relajado por dormir en su cama, lo que no sabia que su nuevo ''Inquilino'' estaba haciendo muchos cambios en su cuerpo, desde adaptando su poder con la de su compañero ahora tenia la posibilidad de tener chakra y Mana en su cuerpo, ahora podría hacer Jutsus con el poder del Mana al igual que sus hechizos. También le estaba mejorando su condición física que tenia, a la de un preadolescente de 12 años de edad al de un Joven de 18 a 20 años de edad, también le instruiría cada hechizo en su mente para poder usarlo, ahora que tiene el libro de hechizos de Paladin podría usar Técnicas de Luz, Oscuridad, Fuego, Agua, Hielo, Trueno, Tierra, Aire, Infierno, y Madera pero tendrá que dominarlas por completo y ser competente en todo sentido, también le instruiría en el dominio de la Frostomourne , porque tenia la capacidad de crear hielo, Robar almas y invocar esqueletos. Ahora el Rey Lich estaba descansando en en su Trono de hielo en el inconsciente de su Compañero que aun seguía Dormido, pero ya una vez despierto le gustara los cambios que le ha hecho a su amigo por el momento tendría que esperar.

Ya en la mañana tanto nuestro héroe aun seguía dormido placidamente en su habitación sin saber que ya era la hora del desayuno, que cosa extraño a su familia sobre todo a su Madre y su hermana, el era el primero en sentarse en el comedor y comer el Ramen recién hecho por Kushina, al igual que Kurama tambien sentia algo raro en Naruto porque sentía que su Chakra había cambiado completamente. Ahora era mucho mas…..Fuerte y Diferente que de antes. por lo tanto pensaba que algo le había pasado al rubio cuando dormía de noche y tanto Kurama, Kushina, Narumi y por sorpresa Mikoto porque hace unos meses junto con Kushina habían decidió juntarse juntas en sus complejos para que pudieran vivir tanto el Clan Uzumaki y el Uchiha para vivir tranquilamente en Kiri.

Tanto Kurama y Kushina se comenzaron a preocupar por Naruto porque no bajaba para desayunar, y así que decidieron subir hasta su habitación y una vez que abrieron la puerta no saben que sorpresa se traerian al ver a un nuevo Naruto.

Se encontraba Naruto haciendo un calentamiento de Lagartijas pero ahora era un poco mas…Cambiado, ahora tenía la estatua de un adolescente de 15 años de edad que el de un adolescente ahora media 1,65 M, ahora su cabello que lo tenia corto y parado, ahora lo tenia mas largo que le llegaba a la nuca. Y portaba su armadura de Paladín en todo su esplendor

(Imaginen la armadura de Arthas o la de Uther pero ahora adaptando la de Naruto un poco mas Joven)

Y para la sorpresa de todos y me refiero a todos, todos estaban impresionados por el nuevo cuerpo y forma que ha tomado Naruto, ante todo los sonrojos de las chicas hasta incluso el de Kushina y de Mikoto que ahora estaba pensando en cosas nada santas en el y estaba teniendo una nueva esperanza en tener una nueva relación con el hijo de su Mejor amiga, pero tendrá que enfrentar 2 obstáculos, el primero el de su Amiga y segundo de sus Hijas que también estan enamoradas de el, tendrá que hacer un esfuerzo por parte de Mikoto para ganarse el corazón del Paladín. Y en cuanto a Kurama estaba con la boca abierta por la nueva condición que ha tenido el rubio, y un poco de celos por tenerlo, estaban comparados al de el y de su hermano Isobu. Y tomo una nota extra en no tomar demasiado entrenamiento o sino lo superarían sin igual.

Tanto el rubio estaba algo nervioso por ser descubierto de esta manera, y no sabia como contestar hasta que su compañero se estuvo conectando para comunicarse con el

Rey Lich: (Naruto, déjame hablar con tu familia, seguro que ellos me creerán al hablarle de la situación que estamos)

Naruto: (Muy bien amigo, espero que todo salga bien)

Rey Lich : (Seguro que todo saldrá bien, ahora déjame conectarme a tu Mana)

Y antes que alguien pudiera hablar sobre su nueva forma del rubio, el decidió tomar la iniciativa para hablar.

Naruto: Antes que digan algo sobre mi nueva condición y transformación. Les presentare a mi nuevo compañero que estará a mí lado en algo importante

Y tomo la Frostmourne (Agonía Escarcha) y estaba concentrando todo el chakra y Mana que tenia en su interior y la espada estaba brillando a un azul cielo como el hielo de escarcha y surgía un espíritu que surgía entre la espada y se había materializado hasta formarse por completo y ahora enfrente de la familia Uzumaki y Uchiha estaba en su forma sólida, el Rey lich, y nuestro heroe estaba inconsciente por usar el Mana pero el espíritu lo había agarrado para sujetar y ponerlo en el suelo.

Rey Lich: Saludos Mortales, déjeme presentarme. Soy el Rey Lich (Rex Examine) y soy el compañero espiritual de Naruto.

Kurama ahora estaba algo consternado por escuchar ese nombre, ahora tenía toda lógica, esa espada frostmourne era el arma definitiva del Rey lich.

Kurama: Asi que tomasteis el alma de Naruto . Rey lich o que le hicisteis a el

Rey Lich: Tranquilo Kurama, no tome el alma de su hijo si no hicimos un pacto.

Kushina: Un Pacto, de que estas hablando, y que le has hecho con mi hijo.

Rey Lich: Al superar una prueba que le hicieron a su hijo y poder destruir la prisión que retenía la Frostmourne, vi. todo lo que el necesitaba en tener esta arma. Nadie ha podido agarrar en su poder por su temible Maldición.

Kushina: Maldición. Que tipo de Maldición.

Kurama: Sengun las leyendas que han existido, la Frostmourne es la mas temida de todas por su poder de robar almas, tener el poder del hielo a tu dispocision pero a un alto precio.

Mikoto: y este precio es…..

Kurama: La espada toma su alma como precio a cambio de obtenerla…

Rey Lich: pero yo no quise en que la alma de el se perdiera, todo lo contrario hize un trato en el cual Naruto y yo nos uniéramos en cuerpo, mente y alma para ser un nuevo ser, por eso me uní a el.

Kurama: Y tuvisteis algún motivo en unirte a el.

Rey Lich: Una nueva amenaza persiste en las naciones elementales.

Kurama: Si te refieres a Madara Uchiha o a Konoha, no te preocupes, nos encargaremos de ellos a su tiempo.

Rey Lich: ¡Ah! Tú no sabes que la Legión del Fuego ha puesto ojos en tu mundo.

Kurama: Como es que lo supieron….

Rey Lich: La legión de fuego destruirá cada mundo que pisen, y eliminaran cada resto de humanidad que quede en el.

Kushina: Kurama, que es la legión del fuego.

Kurama: Según los reltos de mi padre, Rikudo Sennin, hace milenios hubo una gran batalla entre un mundo llamado Azzeroth fue destruida por la Legion del fuego y todo ser que pudieron sobrevivir a la Legión se reunieron en un lugar clave para terminar todo en la batalla final en unas tierras llamada Draenor ahora extinto tanto humanos y de otras razas pudieron para en seco matando a su líder supremo y sellando al Titán oscuro pero cada milenio surge otra Legión para retornar una vez mas su conquista y destrucción de mundos. O me equivoco Rey Lich.

Rey Lich: Estas en lo cierto Kurama… tu padre te ha instruido bien. Yo y unos cuantos sobrevivientes ahora inmortales hemos decidir prevenir sobre esta incidente Amenaza que sumerge a este mundo, ni Konoha o Madara Uchiha podrá contra de la legión, si un agente de ellos llamados los ''Señores del Terror'' Lugartenientes pueden matar con facilidad hasta el mejor Shinobi como Hashimara Senju o Madara Uchiha, es por eso que un cierto amigo Medvid convenció a Naruto en tomar mi espada y pasar la prueba en si tiene la luz suficiente en tomarla o ser consumida por la oscuridad que se sumergiría.

Kushia: No puedo creerlo, no podremos tener un momento de Paz, Konoha quería usarnos como armas o maquinas de reproducción, ese sujeto enmascarado quería tomar mis hijos como herramientas sin sentidos y ahora la Legión del fuego quiere extinguir toda forma de Vida. Que mas podría salir mal.

Rey Lich: No te anguisties mas Kushina, es por eso que estoy aquí para ayudarlos en la batalla final ante la legión del fuego, pero necesito que ustedes todos entrenan hasta su mejor esfuerzo porque durante un tiempo llegara la legion del fuego y hay que estar preparados.

Mikoto: Entonces tenemos que unir a las demas aldeas y pueblos en una alianza para detener esta amenaza.

Kurama: Dudo que esto jamás pasaría, Konoha es tan Orgullosa que no aceptara aliados y mas que estan de lideres los ancianos peor aun, Kumo solo se preocupa por si mismos. Iwa dudo que ellos estén de nuestro lado por un incidente anterior que tuvieron en la segunda guerra shinobi y Suna todavía se están recuperando su economía y su fuerza militar y las aldeas menores, dudo mucho en quiera apoyarnos.

Rey Lich: Ya veo… entonces tendremos que mejorar a todos de la aldea de Kiri, pero aun tenemos tiempo en detener la Legión del fuego y de otros enemigos.

Kushina: Y cuando tiempo pasara cuando invadirá la Legión del Fuego.

Rey Lich: No sabría exactamente si uno años….. tiempo se me esta acabando, tengo que regresar al cuerpo de su hijo, pero les estaré ayudando en todo posible, nos vemos pronto

El espíritu se unía al cuerpo del rubio que aun seguía inconsciente por prestarle por unos minutos el Mana para estar un tiempo fuera.

Naruto: (Rey Lich, la próxima vez, avísame cuando tenga que usar mucho Chakra y Mana para dejarlo hablar)

Rey Lich: (Tranquilo, todavía te estas acostumbrando a la nueva energía que fluye dentro de ti, pero estaremos entrenando para que dominar perfectamente la Frostmourne y algo especial que te daré).

Naruto: (Muy bien, ahora si me estoy preocupando de los enemigos que tendremos que enfrentar, pero confió en ti en que podremos vencerlos.)

Rey Lich: (De acuerdo, ahora despierta Naruto porque tu familia te esta esperando, nos vemos en la noche)

Naruto: (Bien, nos vemos Lich, trata de descansar amigo Mió)

Después de hablar con el espíritu del Rey Lich, nuestro héroe regresaba al mundo de los vivos que aun seguían esperando en su regreso y una vez explicado lo sucedido tanto todos deberían estar preparados para enfrentarse ante una nueva amenaza que es la Legión del fuego, si es verdad lo que dijo el Rey Lich que los agentes de la legión podrían derrotar a Madara Uchiha, no tenían posibilidades si se enfrentan, tendrán que unir fuerzas con las otras aldeas y mejorar a todos para llegar el día final. Pero por el momento había sido demasiada información y fueron a desayunar tranquilamente, pero Naruto sentía que lo miraban. Algo raro, pero sobretodo de Narumi y de…Mikoto, tenia que aguantarse evitar el sonrojo que sentía por ellas, ya sabia que su hermana la Amaba mucho, cuando dormía con el siempre lo abrazaba y murmuraba muchas cosas de su hermano querido y de estar enamorado de el, que cosa sentía igual Naruto, pero tenia algo de miedo en decirle los sentimiento a ella por ser hermanos, y esperare con el tiempo pensar bien en lo que quería. y una vez terminado su desayuno tanto Naruto y Narumi se retiraron hacia la academia porque seria su ultimo día en la escuela… porque hoy eran los exámenes para convertirse en Gennin.y tanto Kurama se iba a ver a su hermano Isobu para hablar de lo sucedido y plantear un nuevo entrenamiento para Naruto, Mikoto ya se iba a retirar a ver a sus hijos hasta que Kushina la detuvo, poniendo muy nerviosa y muy sonrojada a la Uchiha.

Kushina habia notado el cambio de su amiga al ver a su hijo y tomo la decisión de que su Mejor amiga estaba enamorada de su hijo, que cosa ella lo admito sin miedo pero aun tenia miedo en ser rechazada por su edad y ala vez por sus hijas, pero la Pelirroja la tranquilizo al decir que ella aceptaba si amaba a su hijo, pues que lo hiciera por sus sentimientos, si en verdad amaba a su hijo, pues que luchaba por el, y tanto la Uchiha estaba llorando de felicidad por que su amiga había aceptado una relación que quiere tener con su hijo y no se daría por vencida al tener el amor de Naruto sin importar que se enfrentara a sus hijas o a otra chica y se fue a ver a sus hijas a ver como le iba en sus misiones dejando a una Kushina tranquila y feliz por sus hijos y su Mejor amiga ahora iba a entrenar su FuuinJutsu y su Kenjutsu con los pergaminos dados por Minato y Mito antes de morir.

Mientras tanto en la Academia de Kiri

En la Academia Shinobi de Kirigakure, se estaban haciendo los examenes para convertirse en Gennin la próxima generación que iba a graduarse pero esos exámenes eran mucho mas duros en vez de un examen teórico era un examen de practica, tanto ellos tenían que tener la mejor puntuación en puntería con Kunais, Shurikens o Senbons para Matar o inmovilizar al enemigo, tendría que aplicar jutsus elementales en su repertorio de ataque y defensa, para la mayoría tenían afinidad Suiton y unos pocos en Katon, Doton Fuuton y Raiton, y los de clanes de Líneas de sangre como los Yuki con su Hyoton, y los Terumi por su Yoton y Futton.

Entre esta generación se encuentra Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze y Narumi Uzumaki Namikaze ambos expertos en el Ninjutsu de los 5 elementos y subelementos, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, FuuinJutsu, Kenjutsu. Haku Yuki experta en Lanzamientos de Senbons, Ninjutsu medico basico y Su Hyoton. Mei Terumi experta en Suiton, Yoton y Futton era muy temida mujer. Guren, una chica de un clan respetado en Kiri era experta en un Kekkei Genkai muy raro de todos, el Shoton (Elemento Cristal), Kimmimaro Kaguya hijo del lider del clan Kaguya temido por sus huesos malditos como Puercoespín, Suigetsu Hozuki, experto en el dominio del Kenjutsu y un Suiton elevado por parte de su clan y su Jutsu de Hidratación (Suika No Jutsu). Pero había una novedad entre esta generacion.

Unas chicas que habían sido refugiadas por parte de su familia se han hospedado en Kiri cono su nuevo hogar, ambas era muy buenas amigas y muy temidas por su poder y ser muy dedicadas a su entrenamiento.

La primera era una chica de apariencia dulce y tímida, de tez clara, ojos marrones oscuros, cabello largo y azul marino, llevaba el uniforme estándar de Kiri de Gennin, pero a pesar de su apariencia Inocente, era una Kunoichi feroz al combatir, al tener grandes habilidades de Ninjutsu Medico y Jutsus de Fuuton. su nombres es, Wendy Marvell

La segunda Chica era una chica de apariencia un poco mas fina en su cuerpo, su cabello largo de color blanco como el cielo, sus ojos de color azul marino y su tez clara, era una belleza para cualquier mujer pero al tener un poder oculto que tiene ella es muy temida por su temperamento pero muy queridos por otros y sus amigas siempre estaban para ayudarla entre si, su nombre es Mirajane Strauss.

La tercera Chica era una mujer Pelirroja de cabello largo y sus ojos cafés era muy hermosa cuando se vestía muy formal en cuando su vestimenta pero era muy perfeccionista en el entrenamiento, pero ella era muy buena en el arte del Kenjutsus y sus armaduras eran muy equivalentes a enfrentarse a un espadachín de la niebla capacitado o a los guardaespaldas del Mizukage. Su nombre es Erza Scarlet.

Ambas chicas pertenecían a un Gremio o Clan llamado Fairy Tail que se dedicaban a Hechizos como la Magia adaptando al Chakra, era un clan pacifico en tiempos de paz pero cuando amenazan a su pueblo o sus amigos, ellos entraban en accion de inmediato sin importar lo que pasara ellos estarán ahí para protegerlos, su líder es Makarov Dreyar.

Y una vez terminado los exámenes tanto los examinadores, algunos Jounin que incluyen los espadachines de la niebla y el Mizukage estaban viendo la nueva generación con orgullo y de alegría, y el propio Mizukage Yagura puso enfrente de ellos y dijeron las siguientes palabras.

Yagura: Felicidades a todos por pasar el examen, ustedes han sido de lo mejor que ha existido en nuestra amada aldea de Kirigakure, y me siento feliz por tener una generación que será la mejor de todas, y es por eso que hoy que todos de ustedes se han graduado como Gennins de la Aldea del a niebla. A partir de hoy ustedes tendrán los siguientes equipos que serán sus camaradas, compañeros y amigos que siembren estarán ahí para apoyarse mutuamente, terminar las misiones y salir con vida. Los siguientes nombres pasen un frente y estará su Jounin-Sensei esperándolos.

Yagura: Equipo 1: estarán conformados por Haku Yuki, Mei Terumi y Guren, su Sensei sera, Zabuza Momochi.

Y de repente aparecía un sujeto de 30 años de edad vestido con el uniforme estandar del Jounin de Kiri pero con accesorios que pertenece a los Espadachines de la niebla como los dientes de tiburón, las medias que cubrían en la pantorrilla y brazos, y su espada la Kubikiribōchō (Cuchillo Decapitador). Y portaba en su frente su protector en su frente.

Zabuza: Equipo 1, commingo síganme hacia el campo de entrenamiento #1.

Y las chicas se despedían de sus amigas sobretodo de cierto rubio que les dio un abrazo y una felicitación provocando los sonrojos de las chicas, provocando la ira de las chicas (Narumi, Wendy, Erza, Mirajane y de otras mas)

Yagura: Equipo 2 estarán conformados por Suigetsu Hozuki, Kimmimaro Kaguya y Choujuru, su sensei sera Kushimaru Kuriarare.

Y enfrente de ellos estaba un sujeto vestido con el uniforme estándar de los espadachines con su tupida cabellera que le cubría su cara pero al llevar su mascara Anbu no se le notaba sus ojos y portaba con orgullo la Nuibaru (Aguja de Coser)

Kushimaru: Equipo 2, comingo, al Campo de entrenamiento #2, ¡Ahora!

Y los chicos se retiraban de inmediato para llegar al campo de entrenamiento donde estaba su Jounin-Sensei.

Yagura: Equipo 3 estarán conformados por Wendy Marvell, Mirajane Strauss y Erza Scarlet, su sensei sera Ameyuri Ringo.

Y habia aparecido La pelirroja mirando a sus nuevas aprendices, estaba vestida con el uniforme estándar de Kiri a sola la expecion que llevaba algunos accesorios en su cabello y portaba las Kibas en su espalda.

Ameyuri: Chicas, al campo de entrenamiento #3 De inmediato.

Y las chicas se iban hacia su nueva maestra, que a pesar su carácter frió y sin piedad, era una buena persona con sus camaradas o con otras chicas.

Yagura: Equipo 4, estarán conformados por Narumi Uzumaki, Saeko Busujima y Aoi Kunieda, su sensei sera….Rin Nohara.

El nombre de Rin Nohara, era la antigua alumna del difunto Yondaime Hokage que habia sido ''asesinada'' por su compañero Kakashi Hatake al saber que ella fue secuestrada por el antiguo Consejo Civil de Kiri al ponerla como Jinchuriki del Sanbi y Kakashi la apuñalo al creer que la había matado, pero por parte de su Bijuu la rescato de las garras de la muerte y su cuerpo aun con vida fue rescatada por los espadachines que eran leales al Mizukage y traerla a un hospital seguro para salvar la vida de ella. Tanto Kushina y Mikoto estaban…desconcertadas al saber que todo este tiempo Rin esta con vida y en Kiri, eso les daba algo de alegria pero algo de odio hacia Kakashi y Konoha por traicionar a Rin de este modo, por lo bueno que ya no existía el consejo civil de Kirigakure al ser acusado por varios crímenes y su condena fue la ejecución sistemática del consejo civil al quitar la raiz de la corrupción.

Rin Nohara , es una Jouni de elite y Anbu leal al Mizukage Yagura pero por un tiempo estuvo fuera de la aldea haciendo misiones de reconomiento. Sus habilidades de Ninjutsu medico eran de las mejores, estaban a la par de la Sannin Tsunade Senju y de la Anciana Chiyo de la aldea de Suna, pero al tener la sangre y poder del Sanbi ahora ella tenia el Suiton muy comparado al de un Mizukage o al de Tobirama Senju, junto con el Genjutsu que tenia la habilidad por parte de Isobu, y tambien la posibilidad de crear Hyoton en su repertorio, a pesar de todo lo que paso en su vida, aun era la chica que amaba proteger las personas, siempre servirle a las persona que necesitaban ayuda y siempre dedicar su profesión a salvar vida como Ninja Medico.

Rin: Equipo #4 vengan comingo, nos encontraremos en el campo de entrenamiento #4.

Y las chicas iba a conocer a su nueva maestra que le daba un toque de curiosidad y en cuanto a la Jounin seguía en sus pensamiento en ver a la familia de su difunto maestro

Rin: (Me ha tocado ser la sensei de la hija de Minato-Sensei, espero en lugar que estés siempre cuidare de tu familia, me gustaría hablar con Kushina-Sama o con Mikoto-Sama, pero ahora mi deber es estar con mi equipo y velar por ellos)

Yagura: Por ultimo…Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, necesito verte en la torre del Mizukage, necesitamos que hablemos.

Y nuestro héroe, algo decepcionado en no tener equipo con su hermana o con sus amigas, tenia que seguir las ordenes de su líder y amigo, y se dirigía hacia la torre del Mizukage donde se encontraba Yagura, junto con Kurama y Isobu.

Naruto: Que me necesita, Mizukage-Sama.

Yagura: Bueno Naruto-San, antes de que me digas en porque no te puse en equipo es por una situación critica que me han contado por parte de Kurama y Isobu por la Legión del fuego. Eso es cierto Naruto.

Naruto: Esta en lo correcto Mizukage-Sama.

Yagura: Para serte sincero, originalmente estaba escéptico por la nueva amenaza que llegara aquí a las naciones elementales, pero al saber que pronto surgirá una nueva amenaza, tendremos que mejorar la defensa de nuestra aldea para asegurar la salvación de la raza humana o la de cualquier ser vivo que exista. Y es por eso que tengo algo especial para ti Naruto.

Naruto: y de que trata Mizukage-Sama.

Yagura: Tu seras un Gennin de Elite, es por eso que no estarás en equipo porque te mandare junto con Kurama y Isobu a tu antigua gloria.

Naruto: No se refirió ahh…

Yagura: Exacto….. iras a Uzugakure No Sato a entrenar con ellos durante estos meses para las misiones en futuro que tendrás con nuestros gennin, y una vez que termine tu entrenamiento regresaras a Kiri para restablecer nuestras fuerzas para los exámenes Chunnin. Que dices Naruto, aceptas

Ahora nuestro héroe estaba en shock ahora sabia porque no tenia equipo, ahora era un Gennin de elite pero ahora tenia que tomar las cosas en serio en tomar ese entrenamiento a su antigua patria ahora en ruinas tendría que mejorar su Kenjutsu y descubrir mas de sus orígenes de su antigua Aldea que vivió su Madre y su Abuela.

Naruto: Acepto Mizukage-Sama.

Yagura: Buena decisión Naruto, hoy partirás a Uzu junto con tus maestros y en unos meses nos veremos pronto para evaluarte todo lo que has aprendido, estas de acuerdo Naruto-San.

Naruto: Con Mucho gusto Mizukage-Sama.

Yagura: Bien, pueden retirarse chicos, y que la fuerza los acompañe

Tanto los espadachines y el rubio tomaban sus cosas para tomar el primer barco para ir hacia Uzugakure ahora en Ruinas para retornar y finalizar su entrenamiento para prevenir siguientes amenazas como Konoha o la Legión del fuego. pero primero tenían que hacer una visita a sus familiares para despedirse de ellos, y sabían de atérmano que ellas se pondrá muy sentimentales y ellos también no soportarían mucho tiempo estar lejos del as personas que aman, tanto Kurama con Kushina, Isobu con Rin y Naruto con sus amigas y su hermana, pero tenían que hacer por el bien de ellas y de ellos para seguir mejorando y si tienen suerte investigar un poco mas del enmascarado o de lo que ha estado haciendo Konoha.

Y una vez de una larga despedida tanto Kushina y Mikoto les había dicho que en la noche les diría a sus hijas y amigos que tuvieron que partir a un entrenamiento por unos meses para poner a prueba tanto a los Bijuus y al rubio, y después de un abrazo por parte de su madre, y un beso casi llegando a los labios de Naruto por parte de Mikoto se despedían de nuestros héroes que partían hacia Uzukagure, pero antes, Naruto habia dejado algunas cartas para Narumi, Haku, Mei, Wendy, Mirajane, Erza, Saeko y Aio y partían hacia un nuevo rumbo para su nuevo entrenamiento…..hacia Uzugakure No Sato.

Mientras tanto en las Naciones Elementales

Han pasado 12 Años después desde que la Aldea de Konoha fue atacada y la aldea ya se habia estabilizado durante el transcurso del gobierno del Sandaime Hokage que estuvo manteniendo el orden en su aldea tras revelar que Minato había sacrificado su vida por ''Derrotar'' al Kyuubi y todos los aldeanos festejaron su logro tras su sacrificio junto la de algunos civiles y Shinobis que habían luchado con valor ante la bestia, lo que no sabia que esa verdad esta a medias, porque en el gobierno de Hiruzen todo le iba mal, tras la ''Muerte'' de Kushina Uzumaki, y la de sus hijos ahora todo los planes que estuvo planeando en utilizar los hijos de Kushina y Minato en armas sin sentido y la esposa del Yondaime en una de sus súbditas todo fracaso tras su ''Muerte'' y tenia que conformarse con los demás Shinobis que tenia a sus dispocision, también tuvo que arreglar muchos problemas con el caso del intento del Secuestro de la heredera del clan Hyuga Hinata Hyuuga por parte del Embajador de Kumo que intentaba hacer las ''Paces'' con Konoha pero tenia su objetivo principal de secuestrar a la chica para obtener su Doujutsu para el Raikage y Kumo pero fueron frustados al asesinar al Embajador y Kumo exigió un pago por el asesinato de su embajador y Konoha aun no se recuperaba su estructura y opto en dar como sacrifico al hermano Gemelo Hisazhi Hyuga para tranquilizar las cosas entre Konoha y Kumo, pero solo lo único que hicieron es romper aun mas la frágil paz que había entre la rama principal y la Secundaria sobretodo entre el hijo de su líder fallecido llamado Neji Hyuuga que tomo rencor y odio hacia la familia principal pero sobretodo hacia la heredera.

al igual que Danzo no estaba de animo tras perder otra vez la posesión de ser Hokage y de tomar los hijos del Yondaime para Raíz, tenia que esperar hasta el momento exacto para quitarle el poder a su rival Sarutobi.

Tambien las cosas no estaban bien con el Clan Uchiha tras la ''Muerte'' de Mikoto Uchiha, Fugaku tuvo que contractar a servicios de varias Nanas para que cuidara de su hijo Sasuke mientras el estaba trabajando en la Policía Militar de Konoha, y al pasar el tiempo tanto la nueva generación de Konoha de los herederos en Konoha ya se habian graduado en la academia Shinobi en Konoha, pero de una manera muy Deficiente para todos, por el favoritismo que había, sobre todo del heredero del Clan Uchiha, tanto que Sasuke doblegaba a todos por sus caprichos excesivos, y las unicas que lo adoraban eran las chicas Civiles sobretodo la hija de la Lider del consejo civil, Sakura Haruno.

Tanto en la academia se habian graduado con orgullo al tener sus bandas que reconocen que son Ninjas de Konoha, entre los equipos estaban el equipo 7 conformados por Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y un chico palido vestido con el uniforme Anbu su nombre es Sai y su sensei es Kakashi Hatake, el equipo 8 era conformado por Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame que eran comandados por Kurenai Yuhi, y el equipo 10 era conformado por Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi comandados por Asuma Sarutobi.

Por el momento están haciendo misiones de rango D para la desgracia de los chicos que en vez de misiones de ninja, eran mas unas simple tareas cotidianas que fastidiaba a cada uno de ellos, sobre todo de sasuke.

Mientras tanto en las otras naciones como Kumo, Suna e Iwa se enteraron de la muerte del Yondaime Hokage que era una parte de la felicidad por que habia muerto la amenaza mas grande que había existido por su derrota en la tercera guerra pero al enterarse que también habían muerto sus hijos al igual que su esposa habían frustrado sus planes en contra de ellos, tanto Kumo iba a secuestrar de nuevo a Kushina junto con sus hijos por tener sangre Uzumaki y tener al Kyuubi pero ahora tenían que conformarse con el Hachibi y Nibi. En Iwa estaba de felicidad pero de frustración por intentar algo de desquite en matar a los hijos de su más odiado rival y aun seguían débiles por la derrota ante Konoha con tanto solo conformarse con sus Jinchuirikis del Yonbi y Gobi. Al igual que en Suna que pasaba su peor crisis económica y militar tras el ataque de su Bijuu que había muerto si antiguo Jinchuriki tuvo que encerrarlo en su tercer hijo y tratarlo como Jinchuriki o como su arma.

Mientras tanto en una base lejana entre la frontera de Taki y el pais del campos de arroz se encontraba el sujeto enmascarado junto a los miembros originales y nuevo de su mas temida organización observando lo que estaban haciendo cada aldea, pero cierto miembros aun sentían rencor hacia cierto rubio que les interpuso sus planes en capturar al Mizukage pero se prometieron que la próxima vez que lo vieran…. Lo matarían sin dudarlo por entrometerse en lo que no debía.

Regresando en las costas de Uzu.

Han pasado 1 semana desde que partieron hacia las costas de la antigua aldea del Remolino y tanto Naruto junto con sus maestros Kurama y Isobu observaban las maravillas que tenía en el mar y lo que fue antes su antigua gloria de Uzu. Tanto Kurama estaba durmiendo para relajarse, Isobu pescaba con unas redes de pescar y Naruto aun segua aprendiendo de las tecnicas dadas por su libro de Paladín, y había aprendido la Luz Sagrada, el escudo Divino y otras tecnicas como el Frost Nova, Frost Armor. Y mas técnicas elementales. Y una vez llegado en costa los chicos vieron lo que fue una vez antes era Uzukagure.

Tanto Kurama , Isobu y Naruto observaron las ruinas de la aldea y veia que ya estaba por oscurecer el lugar y decidieron acampar por el momento este lugar, Kurama iba a traer agua y alimentos y Isobu traía leña o otros materias, mientras que Naruto fue a explorar las ruinas si podria aprender algo de su antiguo legado de su madre. Hasta que el Rey Lich lo estuvo llamando.

Naruto: Rey Lich, sucede algo, porque me llamasteis en este momento.

Rey Lich: Naruto, estoy sintiendo un lugar con una energía inexplicable, necesito que vayamos a este lugar.

Naruto: Muy bien Rey Lich, Guíame el camino.

Rey Lich: Están en las ruinas de la torre de Uzukage, adelante compañero

Y tanto Naruto y su espíritu habian llegado hacia su destino y se habían encontrado lo que fue una vez la torre del Uzukage y vio una bodega que le daba cierto familiar al Rey naruto sentia que no podría entrar este lugar.

Rey Lich: Naruto, derraba una gota de tu sangre, con es se abriran los sellos que guardan a la bodega, seguro que es ese lugar.

Y el rubio se habia mordido su pulgar para derramar un poco de su sangre en el sello que brillo de un color rojo escarlata y se había desactivado las cerraduras que contenía la bodega, entraron al lugar y todo estaba en orden como si aun siguiera con vida Uzu y tanto Naruto y el Rey lich veían el lugar maravillados por el lugar hasta que llegaron hasta un altar donde estaban unas 5 estatuas que tenían en su pedestal 5 pergaminos de contratación.

La primera era la de un dragón al estilo medieval de color rojo con amarillo junto alado estaban un dragón negro con púrpura y uno de color azul cielo y blanco.

(Imaginen a los dragones Igneel, Acnaolgia y Grandinee)

La segunda se trataba de un León posando en una roca como su base y estaba gruñendo hacia el horizonte como su estuviera mandando a un ejercito

(Imaginen a Aslan de las Crónicas de Narnia)

La tercera se trataba de de una ave de color rojo, amarillo, naranja surgiendo entre las cenizas

(Imaginen a una aves fénix)

La cuarta se trataba de un calamar Gigante destruyendo un barco por completo)

(Imaginen al Kraken que sumergió de nuevo al Perla Negra de Piratas de Caribe)

Y la ultima la quinta se trataba de un Zorro de 9 colas ondeando las 9 colas que tenia en su poder

(Imaginen a Kurama cuando ataco a Konoha)

Tanto Naruto y el Rey Lich miraba cuidadosamente las estatuas junto con su pergaminos de Invocación. Y cuando iba a tomar uno de ellos, el rey Lich se lo impidio

Rey Lich: Naruto, espera un momento.

Naruto: Sucede algo Rey lich, no siento que haya una trampa en este lugar.

Rey Licho: No es eso Naruto, enfrente de aquí entre las pedestales hay un lugar en el cual podamos meditar.

Naruto: Meditar, estas seguro de eso.

Rey Lich: Haz lo que te digo porque nos conectaremos en el mundo espiritual donde estan los lideres de las invocaciones, no sabemos como nos recibirán a nosotros.

Naruto: Bien, sera mi primera vez a que veo una invocación, en marcha Rey Lich.

Rey Lich: Yo lo sigo Naruto.

Y una vez que el rubio tomo posición en pose de meditación junto con sus espadas tanto Naruto y el Rey Lich se habían concertado a tal punto que tanto el y su espíritu ya no estaban en las bodegas si no en un lugar templado con bosques donde se encontraban tales estatuas, que la opinión de los 2 ya no eran estatuas….. si no los mismos sujetos que eran las propias estatuas.

¿?: Bienvenido Naruto y Rey Lich, los hemos estado esperando.

¿? Es un gusto en conocerlos por primera vez.

¿?: Eres de los pocos humanos con corazon que ha pisado este lugar.

¿?: Y también es un gusto conocerte… Rey Lich.

¿?: Dejemos de las formalidades, tenemos que ayudar al heredero del clan uzumaki y de Rikudo Sennin por parte de Medid.

Naruto: Un momento, ustedes conocieron a Medvid.

¿?: Es cierto, conocemos a Medvid. El ultimo guardián porque luchamos a lado de el cuando hubo otras guerras ante la Legión del fuego.

¿?: y además nos dejo encargado en que nosotros te ayudemos ante la nueva guerra que se aproxima pronto.

¿?: Se lo debemos mucho a el y nosotros daremos nuestra parte para apoyarte.

¿?: En nombre de mi Clan soy Sapphiroth, Dragon del Hielo, para servirle Naruto.

¿?: Soy Aslan, Lider del clan de los leones del Reino de Narnia a su dispocision Naruto.

¿?: Soy Davy Jones, líder del clan de los Kraken y Capitán del barco El Holandés Errante, mis guerreros estarán a su dispocision Naruto.

¿?: Soy el líder del clan Fénix, Mi nombre es Ra, a su servicio y la de mis hermanos siempre estarán a sus ordenes Naruto.

¿?: Mi nombre es Yoko, soy la lider del clan de los Kitsunes, y tanto yo y mis hermanos estaremos siempre de su lado siempre.

Naruto: Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, estoy eternamente agradecido por su ayuda amigos, me siento tan honrado en ser su invocador.

Rey Lich: También estoy honrado en ser parte de uno de ustedes, y por mi honor de Rey siempre lucharemos juntos o moriremos en el intento a destruir de una vez y para siempre a la Legión del fuego.

Sapphiroth: Ahora Naruto, tienes que firmar nuestros contractos para que puedas unirte a nosotros, solo tienes que firmar tu nombre con tu sangre, adelante.

Y nuestro heroe al sacar una Kunai que tenia guardadas se había hecho una pequeña herida en su dedo para comenzar a firmar cada uno de ellos comenzando con el de los Kitsunes para ser mas caballeroso por parte de Yoko que se sentía algo por el rubio y dejo que firmara el contracto de los Kitsunes y luego continuaron con el de Leones, Dragones, Kraken y Fénix y una vez terminado su firma, tanto Aslan, Sappirtoh, Davy, Ra y Yoko se despidieron de su nuevo invocador indicándole que comenzarían el entrenamiento por parte de cada uno de ellos para entrenar cada uno de sus invocaciones y que descansara bien porque la iba a necesitar y se despedían en una nube de humo.

Y tanto Naruto y El Rey lich volvían a sellar el lugar para luego ir a descansar junto con Kurama y Isobu que habían regresado al traer lo necesario para acampar su nueva base de entrenamiento.

Y una vez que cenaron Pescado por parte de Isobu les había dicho que comenzaria el entrenamiento duro para dominar tanto el Kenjutsu, FuuinJutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu elemental de los 5 elementos y los subelementos y también que Naruto pudiera usar el Mana para sus técnicas todo durante 6 meses que estarán en Uzu y una vez terminado de cenar se volvieron a sus tiendas para irse a dormir y preparar a Naruto y tanto a los Bijus la llegada de la Legion del fuego. Y si ellos quieren llegar a las naciones elementales, tendrán que pasar sobre ellos si quieren destruir la humanidad. Ellos estaran siempre en el lado de la luz pasara lo que pasara.

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy,

Disculpen por las molestias pero he estado con mucho proyectos, trabajos finales, y todo eso en el mes de noviembre, pero me he dado la libertad en ver las opiniones, consejos o peticiones para ponerlo en el fic.

Y bien tambien como sabran… esta viva Rin Nohara y como Jounin Sensei para Narumi y se que querían que pusiera con Naruto pero tengo algo en mente y para también sus nuevos camaradas. Ahí necesito de su apoyo en quien quieren poner como compañeros de equipo a Naruto o la Posibilidad que Naruto este solo y sea un Gennin de Elite que represente asi mismo para Kiri.

Entre las opciones estan.

Chen Stormstout

Rexxar

Kaelthas SunTrider

Kel'thuzad

Anub'Arak

Lord Garithos

Uther lightbringer

Ilidan StormRage

Maiev ShadownSong

Shandris Feathrmoon

Naisha (Lider de las Vigilantes y Amiga de Maiev)

Por el momento su armamento va asi

Ashbringer

Frostmourne

Light Vengance

Y unas 3 espadas del mundo de Naruto.

Pero esta la posibilidad en que use otras armas del mundo de Warcraft

Y bueno en cuanto al harem el momento va a si

Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze

Rias Uchiha

Akeno Uchiha

Ameyuri Ringo

Mei Terumi

FemHaku

Samui

Mabui

Yugao Uzuki

Karin Uzumaki

Tayuya Uzumaki

Fuuka

Yugito

Fuu

Kin

Ayame y Kasumi (Hijas adoptivas del general Mifune)

Mikoto Uchiha

Wendy Marvell

Erza Scarlett

Mirajane Strauss

Aio Kudenai

Saeko Busujima

Yoko Ritona

Y las nuevas aun por decidir pero ya definitivas son

Koyuki Kazana

Shion

Anko Mitarashi

Kurenai Yuhi

Hana Inuzuka

Ayame Ichiraku

Hinata Hyuuga

Tenten

Ino Yamanaka

Shizuka

Konan

Shion

Ryuzetsu

FemmShukaku

Yoruichi (FemMatatabi)

Rangiku Matsumoto

Haribel

Inoe Orihime

Rukia Kuchiki

Ivy y Taki (Soul Scalibur)

Nami

Nico Robin

Boa Hancock

Y nuevas opciones para votacion estan

Tsunade Senju

Shizune Kato

Tsunami

Tori

Haruna

Temari

Kurotsuchi

Yakumo

Isabiri

Sasame Fuma

Suzembachi

Hokuto

Amaru

Reina Sara

Y tambien podria aceptar otra chicas de Bleach, Fairy Tail, o de otros animes

Y los nuevos enemigos que se pondran enfrente estan

Konoha (Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzo Shimura, Fugaku Uchiha ,Sasuke Uchiha, Hiashi Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga.,Sakura Haruno y el Consejo Civil de Konoha)

Akatsuki (Obito Uchiha, Kisame Hoshikage, Kaguya Ootsutsuki, Zetsu negro, Sasori, Deidara Hidan, Kakazu un Oc Uchiha, Pain, Nagato y Madara)

Otto (Orochimaru, Kabuto, y alguno de sus esbirros)

Otros enemigos secundarios como Doto Kazama, Aoi, Gato, Hiruko, Menma y otros mas)

Y por ultimo la Legion del fuego (Mal'ganis, Bailnnazar, Varimathas, Tichondrious, Detheroc, Archimonde, Magnnerithon, Mannoroth, Gul'dan, Kil'Jaden y el Titan Oscuro Sargeras)

Y ahora una en cuesta, quien merece ser rescatado o merece la pena en ser parte de la aldea de Kiri por parte de Naruto

Kakashi Hatake

Asuma Sarutobi

Gennai Shinarui

Jiraiya Sennin

Iruka Umino

Shikamaru Nara.

Shino Aburame.

Se los dejo en votacion.

Tambien esta las nuevas aldeas que estaran en Kirigakure una vez que regrese Naruto a Kiri

Clan Lobo Gelido dirigidos por Thrall y Drek'thar

Clan BarbaBronze y Martillos Salvajes dirigidos por Muradin y Baelgun

Clan Mok'Nathal dirigido por Rexxar  
>Clan Cerveza de trueno por Chen<br>Clan BloodHood por Cairne y Baine  
>Clan DarkSpear Por Voljin y Rokhan<br>Clan SunTrider dirigido por Kaelthas  
>Clan Proodmoure dirigido por Jaina y su Padre Daelin<br>Elfos nocturnos dirigidos por (Tyrande, Maiev, Malfurion y Ilidan)  
>Clan Warsong dirigidos por Grom Hellscream<p>

Tambien algunas tribus como los Draenianos, Nagas, Gnolls, y otros aliados mas

Bueno acepto dudas, criticas, felicitaciones o Pm y tambien acepto peticiones o consejos.

Bueno sin mas me retiro amigos

Hasta la proxima amigos.


	5. Capitulo 4:Nuevos Amigos y Mision a Nami

Hola amigos como andan, vaya al parecer el fic ha tenido un gran exito y eso me alegra y les tengo que agredecer por su agrado, soy muy pocos fics con el tema de un Mizukage y mas si es con un X-Over con Warcraft y World warcraft pero bueno he estado investigando con las técnicas como magia, reatsu, chakra, Ki y otras habilidades para Naruto y para Kiri. Y también investigue de sus propuestas de cada uno que me han enviado y me han servido de gran ayuda, y se los agradezco mucho por su apoyo, y en cuanto al harem he visto sus habilidades, sus técnicas y también sus fotos y la mayoría, diría que todas muy hermosas para el harem para Naruto y todas estarán con el como aliadas y guerreras. Y bueno también la lista de los nuevos compañeros que estarán con Naruto y también la de sus enemigos y el destino que tendrá con Konoha y tengo varias opciones para poner su final con Konoha.

Y bueno espero que le guste el siguiente capitulo que les tengo para ustedes.

Quiero agradecerles a

Soul Of Demon: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno aun con la petición de FemmShukaku pues ella estará pero ella estaré en el momento de los exámenes chunnin y tanto Naruto o el Rey Lich ellos liberaran a la Bijuu de Gaara que obviamente no morirá en la liberación, y te aseguro que será una buena pareja para el rubio y con los compañeros, tanto Chen y Ilidan son excelentes guerreros, tal ves los agregues, pero déjame ver con quien le vendría bien, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Eudog3: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno en cuanto a las parejas como Kurotsuchi, Shizune y Suzembachi, ellas estarán en el harem del rubio, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y me alegro que te gustara los nuevos poderes que tiene Naruto, al igual que sus nuevas invocaciones, bueno y en cuanto a Hinata y Anko , ellas estarán las que estarán a salvo pero estarán algunos que merecen una segunda oportunidad los de Konoha que son leales al Yondaime Hokage, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

QuiriQuiroga: Hola amigo, como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y gracias por los aplausos, siempre me esfuerzo para seguir adelante con los fics y se los agradezco mucho por sus opiniones y sus reviews, me han dado la voluntad en seguir adelante con los fanfics, y en cuanto al harem como fem shukaku, yoruichi (FemMatatabi) reina sara tsunami sasame ryuzetsu y koyuki y en cuanto a Jiraiya….Claro que estará ,porque es su padrino y ademas el siempre quiso a Minato como su hijo ahora tiene la oportunidad de remedirse con el rubio, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Tkoluigi: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y el fic y bueno en cuanto a las chicas tanto como Anko, Kurenai, Hana, Ayame, Boa, Tsunami Kagura y Ultear ellas estarán en el harem del rubio, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy, seguro que te sorprenderás.

Zafir09: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y claro como siempre les prometo puse a Wendy, Erza, Mirajane y también pondré su hermana Lissana en el gremio que esta en Kiri, y me alegro que te gustara las invocaciones, espero que te guste los nuevos poderes que tendra Naruto de ahora en adelante. Y en cuanto a las chicas como Ayame Ichiraku, Kurenai, Yugao, Anko, Hinata, Ino, Rukia, Kurotsuchi, Yugito, Fuu, Temari, Koyuki, Shion. Y tambien vi las opciones de Yukino de Fairy Tail y de Louise La Zero, me interesaron mucho y mas de su personalidad y habilidades, las agregare en el harem de Naruto pero en cuanto a Hanabi, dejame pensarlo aunque en mi opinión si le quedaría bien, entonces déjame ver que puedo hacer aunque te aseguro que ella estará, y en cuanto a los que merecen una segunda oportunidad, tanto el clan Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka, La familia secundaria Hyuuga junto con Hinata y Hanabi, los pocos sarutobis que son leales a Asuma y la voluntad del fuego, y el clan Kurama y otros como Ibiki, Gai, Lee, Tenten, Yamato, Anko, Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, Tsume, Kakashi y Jiraiya tendran la segunda oportunidad para restablecerse en Kiri para la inmidiente ataque de Konoha o la Legion del fuego. Bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy.

Fanfic Meister: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y claro que Naruto obtendrá la espada del dios del trueno del Nidaime Hokage y no tendrá un buen final Aoi cuando esten en Nami, bueno también esta la posibilidad que obtenga la Kusanagi pero pensaba en dárselas a Anko como regalo tras quitarle el sello maldito de su cuello liberando de su sufrimiento, y claro que esa Legión provocara mucho miedo, ni la Corrupción de Konoha, los Ninjas de clase S o la princesa Kaguya podrán ante la legión como sus Infernales, los señores del terror y del foso o hasta su mas temido Titán que será lo mas poderoso que se hayan enfrentado, y en cuanto a los que se salvan claro que estarán Kakashi y Jiraiya para remedirse y proteger a la Familia de Minato de una vez que fue su hogar ahora ya corrupto por el Sandaime, y en cuanto al harem claro que estaran Kurotsuchi, Temari y Sasame, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy.

Alexzero: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y en cuanto al harem, me gustaron las opciones de Seras Victoria que junto a ella y Alucard estara en Kiri como un clan o organización que podrán ayudar a Naruto, como anna también estará sus habilidades y técnicas vendrán de gran ayuda en la batalla ante la legión, y también Yuna, creo que tengo algo especial en ella por ser la Santa de bronce de Águila, y con Cynthia, déjame ver en que se puede acomodar ella en Kiri, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo

Pirata Eli-Sama Nohamsen Hyrul: Hola amiga como te encuentras, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y claro que hará mucho mas en este fic, también te invito para que leas mis otros fic, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amiga.

Ankerajax: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el fic y el capitulo de hoy, y bueno en cuanto al harem estaran tanto Anko Mitarashi, Kurenai Yuhi, Hana Inuzuka, Shizuka, Konan, Yoruichi, Rangiku Matsumoto, Harribel, Nami y Boa Hancock, Tsunade Senju, Shizune Kato, Tsunami y Suzembachi ellas estaran como definitivas en el harem. Y tambien las otras chicas como Nelliel, Nemu, Lisa, Unohana, Kagura y Virgo y las de otro anime como Kan'u y Ryomou pues te aseguro que son definitivas para el harem al ver sus imágenes, y en cuanto a los que se salvaran de Konoha estaran . raiya, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Lee, y los clanes Nara, Aburame, Akimichi, la segunda rama de los Hyuga, y los pocos del Sarutobi y también algunos que merecen la pena salvarse de la Corrupción que hay en Konoha, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Sakurita Preciosa: hola amiga, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy tanto en el harem estaran ahora definitivas kurenai yuhi, yugao uzuki, anko, yorouchi, konan, inou orihime, boa hancock, nami, robin, tsunami, tsunade. Y en cuanto a las chicas que se salvaran tanto estarán como Hinata, Hanabi, Tenten, Tsume, Hana, Ayame y los chicos como Jiraiya, Kakashi, Gai y tambien Lee, Shino y Shikamaru pero habrá otros que merecen la pena para salvarse, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Guest: hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y en cuanto al harem tanto estarán como FemShukaku, Koyuki, Sasame, Tsunami, Yoruichi (FemMatatabi) y claro que rescatare Jiraiya por ser el maestro de Minato y ademas de remidirse ante la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze ante que una vez fue su Sensei, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Vctor:: Hp;a amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y en cuanto al harem como la reina sara, sasame fuma, rukia kuchiki, mana (maga oscura) y anna itako

Ella estaran el harem, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Guest: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, bueno tanto Shizune, Yukino, Mavis, Minerva y Rei Yamamoto, ellas estarán el el harem, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo de hoy

Capitulo 4: Nuevos Amigos y Mision a Nami.

Nos encontramos en la antigua aldea del Uzugakure donde estaban los recien levantado Naruto, Kurama y Isobu comenzando a estirarse para comenzar su arduo entrenamiento que tendrá durante estos meses que estaria por fuera al igual que sus maestros Bijuus tambien tendria que entrenar con sus invocaciones y su espiritu para poder dominar bien la Frostmourne..

Por el momento tanto Naruto, Kurama y Isobu estaban desayunando algo de fruta recogida y algo de pescado aun preparados por el propio Isobu y Kurama estaba haciendo un arroz cocido por el y Naruto algo de fruta para mantener saludables a ambos y una vez todo listo estaban disfrutando de un buen desayuno antes de que comenzaran a entrenar, y una vez terminado el desayuno tanto Kurama, Isobu y Naruto estaban entrenado en Kumites basicos del Kenjutsu por parte de Kurama lo entrenaba en el arte secreto del Kenjutsu de los Uzumakis. Que era una variación de fuerza, agilidad y velocidad combinada con Ninjutsu elemental en la cual Kurama esta especializado en el Katon y Fuuton, en cuanto a Isobu lo estaba especializando con su propio estilo de Kenjutsu del uso de armas muy variadas de usar otras armas al mismo tiempo, como ejemplo Isobu le daba el ejemplo a Naruto al usar sus 3 Katanas en cada mano y una boca para la tercera y ser imparable ante otros enemigos el Instruía al rubio en sus habilidades de Resistencia, Agilidad, Velocidad, fuerza y Intuición en el momento de usar una variedad de armas para atemorizar al enemigo y también le instruía en el Ninjutsu elemental con el Suiton y el Hyoton, también en el arte del Genjutsu y así estuvieron entrenando hasta la tarde donde tomaron un ligero descanso.

Tanto naruto ahora estaba dominando en el arte del Kenjutsu de los Uzumakis y estaba leyendo unos pergaminos encontrados en el almacen de pergaminos del clan Uzumaki y estaban adaptando el estilo de Kurama, Isobu junto con el de Rey lich que en resumen era una combinación de un estilo asiático de los Samuráis, Ninjas, Shinigamis a Espadachines y Paladines creando un solo estilo que se basa en Resistencia, Agilidad, Velocidad, Fuerza, Flexibilidad, Adaptabilidad, Consistencia y Precisión.

Y durante el primer mes estuvieron entrenado junto con Kurama y Isobu que no le daban descanso en sus combates rutinarios, Isobu lo atacaba a diestra y siniestramente con sus tres espadas y Naruto también usaba ambas Manos en usar la Ashbringer y la Frostmourne para crear unas técnicas combinando con las técnicas de luz de la Ashbringer y la oscuridad de la Frostmourne tanto el libro del paladín le estaba siendo de gran ayuda junto con los pergaminos al aprender mucho mas técnicas de Kenjutsu y de Ninjutsu elemental ahora dominaba jutsus defensivos y ofensivos de Katon, Suiton, Doton, Raiton, Fuuton junto con los subelementos que habia estado entrenado ahora tenia la habilidad de crear el Mokuton, Futton, Yoton, Hyoton, Shakuton, Jiton, Jinton, Ranton, junto con el Hikariton, Meiton y Taifon.

Después de una noche una vez terminado el mes del entrenamiento dado por Kurama y Isobu, Naruto aun en sus pensamientos tenia que entrenar por los ultimos 5 meses con sus invocaciones y explorar un poco mas de lo que una vez fue el hogar de su madre y de su abuela.

Naruto: Maestros, Necesito hablarles de algo serio.

Kurama: Dime Naruto, algo te ocurre

Isobu: Al hablarnos de ese tono, significa que algo va enserio.

Naruto: Esta en lo cierto Isobu-Sensei, necesitare que ustedes vayan a Kiri y yo me quede los ultimos 5 meses entrenado.

Isobu: Y porque necesitaras estar solo Naruto, por curiosidad.

Naruto: Lo que pasa...pues… tengo que entrenar con mis contractos de Invocaciones.

Isobu: Desde cuando obtuvisteis esos contractos Naruto.

Naruto: Desde hace un mes… una vez que exploramos en el almacén de Uzu me encontre con unas 5 estatuas y….

Kurama: No me digas que una de esas estatuas era un Zorro como en mi antigua forma de Bijuu.

Isobu: y uno de ellos era un Kraken.

Naruto: Si todo eso….espere un momento….como es que lo saben, acaso conocen uno de ellos maestros.

Kurama: de los Kitsunes los conozco muy bien porque yo anteriormente era su líder, antes de que tu padre que en paz descanse me separo en 2 partes, estoy seguramente que su nueva líder se llama Yoko, una amiga mía que tiene su forma animal en forma de una Zorra de color rojo carmesí de 8 Colas, y al tomar el puesto por su reconocimiento y su experiencia previa conmigo ha tomado el cargo del clan de los Kitsunes, es una buena amiga, seguro que te instruirá bien en el arte de cómo Lucha los Kitsunes como el Espionaje, su agilidad, astucia y en el dominio del Katon.

Isobu: Con los Kraken los conozco porque conozco al lider y capitán su nombre es Davy Jones… el terror de los 7 mares y capitán del barco fantasma el Holandés Errante y líder del clan de los Kraken, uno de los mas temidos en los mares, si estas en Mar abierto, será mejor que reses porque si manda a su mascota preferida, será el fin del mundo y la de tu embarcación, su única debilidad de Davy, es que debe proteger su corazón del cofre que lo mantiene oculto y no puede pisar en tierra durante 10 años si no se debilitaría el Capitán. También es líder y hermano de uno de las razas mas antiguas de este lugar….Los Nagas

Naruto: Nagas…. Quien son ellos.

Isobu: Es una raza que viven en los mares mas cercano en el mundo de Azzeroth y de las Naciones elementales, eran conocidos por ser una de las odiadas y repudiadas por su apariencia que eran de Serpientes con forma humana, pero se podrian decir que son serpientes marinas, son especialistas en el Suiton y hechizos de hielo y Trueno al un mas avanzado poder que se le considera que s mas poderoso que el Ranton muy avanzado, al igual que con el hielo, venenos y en el dominio del agua que tiene la capacidad de sumergirse a grandes profundidades sin problemas. Su actual lider es una bruja del mar llamada Lady Vashy.

Naruto: Interesante los nagas… y que habilidades tiene los Kraken.

Isobu: Lo que recuerdo de ellos, ellos son especialistas en Emboscadas, en Genjutsus y en el Taijutsu combinando con Kenjutsu. Pero en lo que son bueno son sus embarcaciones y asaltos por sorpresa en el Mar, Davy te instruirá en su tripulación y con los Naga solo ten cuidado porque son de poco temperamento.

Naruto: Gracias por todos en cada información de cada uno de ellos. es por eso que debemos separarnos, estare en estos 5 meses entrenando con los lideres de mis invocaciones.

Kurama: Estas seguro que no quieres que nos quedemos en apoyarte Naruto.

Naruto: Descuide Maestro, se que me han instruido en todo lo que me han instruido en todo lo que saben, pero ahora necesitare en reunir la experiencia en el campo de batalla para poder usar bien todo los conocimientos dados y ponerlos en estrategia.

Isobu: Hablas con sabiduría Naruto, tanto mi hermano y tu espíritu te han instruido muy bien…..estoy orgulloso de ti.

Kurama: También me siento orgulloso de ti.. Eres de los pocos humanos que han sido de buen corazón y de puros sentimientos en proteger las personas sin importarles lo que le pase a ellos…eres igual a nuestro padre.

Naruto: Muchas gracias chicos por todo su apoyo, no los defraudare para nada… tratare de entrenar lo mas rápido posible para dirigirme hacia Kiri.

Kurama: Tomate tu tiempo y entrena, disfruta y explora de este lugar que fue una vez la patria de tu madre.

Isobu: y además se que el Mizukage te dejara estar por un momento en Uzu como tu segundo Hogar.

Kurama: Sera mejor que ya nos vayamos a dormir.

Isobu: Concuerdo contigo hermano. Hoy partiremos hacia Kiri para reportarnos ante el Mizukage.

Naruto: Que descanes bien Maestros. Porque nos veremos durante 5 meses.

Y tanto Naruto y sus maestros tuvieron que descansar porque seria la ultima vez que estuvieran los 3 juntos.. por ahora y tanto Kurama aun seguia pensando en si dejar solo al rubio pero tenia fe en el en que podría dominar el contracto de los Kitsunes, al menos le toco una buena maestra, y esperaba que Yoko no seducirá a su aprendiz. Porque si no sus amigas no les iría bien a la Kitsune. Y en cuanto a Isobu aun seguía pensando en su amada Rin en que si podría perdonarlo o al menos una charle para decirle lo que siente por ella, y esperaba que tanto su hermano que seguía enamorado de Kushina el y Kurama podrían buscar a su pareja ideal para el resto de su vida.

Mientras tanto dormían todos, el rey lich aun seguía pensativo en si era el momento en llamar a sus antiguos Aliados que habían luchado por el y a pesar que eran un poco….Diferentes le servirían de gran apoyo hacia su amigo que necesitaría de toda la ayuda posible ante la inminente invasión de la legión del fuego o de las amenazas de Konoha. Y tanto Naruto estaba algo preocupado por su amigo en que estaba sumamente pensativo durante este tiempo.

Naruto: (Sucede algo Rey Lich, Últimamente lo he visto algo pensativo)

Rey Lich: (Parta serte sincero, tienes razón, he estado pensando en que ya era el momento que traiga unos….aliados.

Naruto: (Aliados… pero y eso porque te preocupa Rey lich)

Rey Lich: (Son algo….Especiales ellos te instruirán en prefundo los hechizos de tecnicas de Tierra y de Hielo)

Naruto: (Entonces los veré pronto Rey lich)

Rey Lich: (Exactamente, también presiento 2 energías que están deambulando en Uzu, y a sentir su presencia son de buenas intenciones, se podría ser que son aliados o Neutrales.)

Naruto: (Muy bien, al parece tendremos unos meses muy interesantes.)

Rey Lich: (Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Sera mejor que duermas Naruto, porque ahora nos prepararemos en nuestras técnicas del Mana, espero que puedas aguantarlo)

Naruto: (No te preocupes por mi, hare mi mejor esfuerzo para mejorar en todo)

Rey Lich: (No sabes lo que te espera muchacho…Duerme bien amigo)

Y tanto el Espíritu y el Paladín se durmieron para prepara un día mas en Uzu que sabe que sorpresas le traerían para ellos una vez que estuvieron solos en la aldea del remolino.

Y al día siguiente.

Una vez relevado los primeros rayos del sol en la aldea del remolino, el rubio se estaba comenzando a levantarse y una vez que vio el lugar donde acampaba sus maestros ya se habían ido dejando una nota para Naruto una vez que se despertara . y una vez despierto estaba leyendo la nota que había dejado sus maestros.

Para Naruto

Naruto veo que al ver tu progreso, hemos decidió en que debes entrenar por tu cuenta para empezar a tener experiencia en el combate, ahora que eres un Tobeketsu Gennin deberás tener mas amplio tu repertorio, en 5 meses enviaremos a un Anbu para que te informe para que regreses a Kiri, esperemos que te encuentres bien y nosotros cuidaremos de tu familia y te avisaremos si hay una amenaza nosotros te avisaremos cuando estés listo, por ahora nos despedimos de ti y estamos orgullosos de ti en ser nuestro aprendiz, y esperamos muchas cosas de ti.

Firmado por por Kurama y Isobu.

Una vez terminado su nota el rubio se sintió conmovido y ala vez triste por no estar con sus maestros pero el sabia que era lo correcto y ahora tendría que hacerlo por si mismo y tanto el rey lich Y Naruto han tomado posiciones para buscar las presencias que había detectado durante unos minutos caminando en una isla no muy lejos de Uzu se encontró a un monje que estaba preparando un brebaje algo raro para el rubio y se acerco al monje que al notarlo mejor era un Panda, se podría decir un Pandarien.

¿?: Ah saludo amigo, Soy Chen Stormstout (Cerveza de Trueno), humilde alquimista de pandaria.

Naruto: Mucho gusto Chen, soy Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki, ¿Qué te trae a este lugar vacio sin vida?

Chen: He viajado por este ancho mundo en busca de ingredientes y recetas para crear mis experimentos. Únicos y extraños para utilizar en mi brebaje.

Naruto: ¿Brebajes? ¿De que tipo de brebajes?

Chen: Una de mis potentes y mejores cervezas a su servicio si gustas tomar un poco. Al fin y al cabo, la buena cerveza puede solucionar todos los problemas de este mundo ¿No te Parece?

En ese momento le había crecido una gotita de sudor en su nuca por lo que decida Chen, acaso solo le importaba las bebidas alcohólicas que su vida, solo quiere disfrutar su vida hasta el ultimo momento, pero al notar su presencia era de buenos sentimiento y daba una calma al estar con el.

Chen: Ten, prueba una prueba de mi última creación.

Y el rubio había tomado un sorbo de un tarro dado por el alquimista y una vez que lo probo se sintió que algo lo sentía muy mal y sentía que todos los sentidos se mareaba en la cual no podría estar parado.

Naruto: Uaghhhhhh ¿Qué demonios es esta cosa? ¿Quieres matarme o que?

Chen: Ah, quizás necesita algún retoque. Al fin y al cabo tenemos que aprender a gatear antes de correr, ¿No te parece? Bueno ahora que mis brebajes estan completos, puedo experimentar algo mas de esta extraña y escabrosa tierra ¿Te importa si me uno a tu lado Naruto?

Naruto: En absoluto Chen, pero mi camino es peligroso

Chen: Ah amigo mió he aprendido que ningún camino es peligroso cuando se empapa en con una bebida fuerte ¡Vamos allá!

Y tanto el Paladín y el Alquimista tomaron sus cosas para preparar su nueva aventura en la aldea del remolino para continuar su entrenamiento de los contractos de Invocaciones pero tuvieron que hacer una parada mas en otra isla en la cual Naruto y Shen habían visto a un sujeto entrenando en un lugar rocoso y árido con un par de hachas, estaba vestido con unas botas de piel negro con gris, un taparrabos que le cubría su entrepierna, no traía nada que lo cubría de su torso pero traía una hombrera de 3 picos en su hombro derecho y traía una capa que lo cubría su espalda y una mascara de oso que cubría su rostro, solo se veía sus ojos y su boca que al ver era una versión hibrida de un orco y ogro.

Tanto Naruto y Chen tuvieron mucha curiosidad en conocer a este guerrero y decidieron ir para allá pero con cautela porque no sabia como reaccionaria al verlos.

Naruto: Hola Guerrero, soy Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, y el es Chen StormStout, ¿Quién eres y porque estas aquí?

¿?: Soy Rexxar, el último de los Mok'Nathal.

Naruto: ¿Mok'Nathal? ¿Conoces algo de su raza, Chen?

Chen: He oído leyendas que era unos guerreros formidables y respetados por su fuerza y resistencia tanto corre en su sangre orca y ogro. Son especialistas en contactar con los animales y en el dominio de la tierra.

Rexxar: Estas en lo correcto Chen, he pasado toda mi vida explorando cada lugar del mundo a ver cada lugar de su belleza o de su crueldad, he estado pasando mucho tiempo fuera de la civilización e incluso ya me canse de esta soledad sin fin.

Naruto: ¿Puedes unirte a nosotros? Quédate con nosotros e incluso podriamos darte un hogar en la aldea de Kiri donde te sientas cómodo para ti Rexxar.

Rexxar: Tu oferta es honesta y la aprecio pero quiero ganarme mi sustento con mis meritos al ganar mi lugar en tu aldea, acepto unirte con ustedes.

Chen: Y bien, ¿Qué haremos ahora Naruto?

Naruto: Una vez que nos reunimos, me gustaría invitarlos al entrenamiento que a debemos hacer.

Rexxar: Seguro que los líderes de sus invocaciones nos aceptaran.

Naruto: Si estas a dispuesto en entrenar porque se viene un peligro alarmarte en el mundo y es por eso que hay que estar preparado para todo, que dices Rexxar y tu Chen.

Rexxar: Por mi no hay problema, de hecho estoy ansioso en conocer a tus compañeros, yo te sigo Naruto.

Chen: Igual yo Naruto, en cualquier lugar que estemos siempre nos las arreglaremos, vamos allá entonces.

Y tanto el rubio estaba haciendo una variación de pose de manos y se habia mordido su pulgar para sacar un poco de su sangre y poner su mano en el suelo y aparecieron una clase de sellos en el suelo.

Naruto: _Kuchiyose no Jutsu_ (Jutsu de Invocación)

Y habia aparecido una chica de apenas 15 años de edad, pelirroja, de un cuerpo muy sensual y su vestimenta era de un bikini que apenas contenía su busto de copa D, unos shorts beige y unas botas de color blanco con rojo.

Yoko: En que puedo ayudarlo Naruto-Sama.

Naruto: Vamos Yoko-Chan, no me gusta las formalidades, solo dime Naruto, me siento muy viejo en que me digan Sama.

Yoko: Disculpe por eso Naruto-Kun, pero es mi invocador y tengo que decirlo por respeto.

Naruto: Bueno, que se le puede hacer Yoko-Chan.

Yoko: Y para que me invoco Naruto-Kun

Naruto: Yoko-Chan, ya llego la hora de nuestro entrenamiento con los Kitsunes, pero quiero invitar a mis nuevos camaradas en nuestro viaje, Podrán entrar ellos.

Yoko: Tranquilos, si son tus amigos, entonces podrán entrar a nuestro entrenamiento. Adelante porque estaremos en un mes entrenando. Vamos Chicos.

Y una vez hecho un jutsu de invocación inversa estaba en el mundo donde viven los Kitsunes que era un lugar templado como un bosque al estilo europeo donde estaban diferentes tipos de Kitsunes con su variedad de Colas. Mirando a sus nuevos visitantes. Y tanto los 3 miembros estaban muy curiosos en ver varios kitsunes en este lugar y tenían el mismo pensamiento…. Este primer mes seria muy interesante.

Y pasaron 1 mes en la tierra donde viven los Kitsunes y las cosas se pusieron….muy peculiares, tales como el caso cuando Naruto, Rexxar, y Chen estuvieron entrenando con Yoko junto con los otros Kitsunes, le estuvieron ensenando jutsus de Katon muy avanzado a su derivación de los Kitsunes, ahora su fuego era mucho mas feroz y mas estable que el de otros, solo Naruto y Chen tiene ha habilidad de practicar jutsus o Hechizos de Katon, en cuanto a Rexxar junto con algunos Kitsunes les instruía en el Taijutsu y Kenjutsu pero en el caso de Rexxar tenia su hachas dobles ahora con el entrenamiento dado por los Kitsunes era mucho mas ágil, feroz y mas resistente Rexxar.

Con Chen. Había estado practicando hechizos de fuego, tierra, viento, agua y trueno con los kitsunes, también en el dominio de su Bo como arma, que era mucho mas defensiva que ofensiva, ahora podría noquear a un rival con tan solo inmovilizarlo con su Bo. Y también en su tiempo libre también hacia sus clásicos brebajes a los Kitsunes de de un día para el otro todos estaban ebrios y sin orientación por tomar la cerveza de Chen que les aumentaba su poder y su gusto de beber cosas fuertes.

Y en cuanto al rubio junto con el Rey Lich estaban entrenando arduamente con Yoko que le instruía en el poder del senjutsu del Kitsune que le aumentaba su poder, agilidad, poder sentir sensaciones y percibir a otros a grandes distancias, también le ayudaba en su Kenjutsu cuando hacían unos pequeños mástiles entre ellos que al final siempre terminaba en empate. Pero también estaban abriendo una relación aun no formal entre Yoko y Naruto a pesar que era su Invocador el sentía buenos sentimientos en el. Es la segunda persona además de Kurama que tiene buen corazón y estaría dispuesta a todo para ganarse el corazón del rubio.

Y una vez terminado su segundo mes tanto Naruto, Rexxar y Chen se despedían de Yoko junto con otros Kitsunes y ahora que el ya podría dominar la invocación de cualquier Kitsune para reconocimiento, Exploración, ataque, de rescate y de Asalto. Ahora tanto Chen se despedía de unos Kitsunes que se habian hecho una amistad por su tranquilidad y generosidad del Alquimista, con Rexxar al dominar cualquier animal mantuvo una buena relación con los Zorros que se ganaron su respeto al respetar a los animales como seres vivos. Y en cuanto al rubio tanto Yoko lo abrazaba fuertemente al Paladín, y tanto Naruto y el Rey Lich podría sentir que el abrazo de Yoko era algo…..Intimo porque el torso de Naruto estaba muy apretado por el busto desarrollado de la Kitsune y una vez recuperado el aire, Yoko le dio un beso casi llegando en los labios y se despidió de su Invocador y de sus camaradas dándoles buena suerte en su siguiente entrenamiento.

Ahora el rubio estaba haciendo el jutsu de Invocación ahora el de los Kraken que fue muy bien recibido por Davy Jones que con gusto acepto a Rexxar y Chen, que los 3 siempre deben estar juntos y se despedían de una vez de Uzu para dirigirse hacia El Holandés Errante.

Ya una vez en la embarcación, nuestros héroes conocieron a la tripulación de Davy Jones que eran algunos humanoides con otras especies Marinas pero al tener parte de pez tenia habilidades de sobrevivir debajo del mar y sumergirse en las profundidades sin preocuparse por la presión que había en el mar.

También habían conocido a la raza hermana del clan de los Krakens…Los nagas que habían aceptado gustosamente en ayudar a nuestros héroes en su entrenamiento durante el mes que estarán en los mares.

En el entrenamiento de Chen le instruyan en el Suiton y Fuuton que eran muy habilidosos tanto los tripulantes del Holades y los Nagas, pero lo que mas fue interesante para Chen pues tanto los Tripulantes y el compartían sus bebidas Alcohólicas entre ellos, Chen les daba la cerveza y sus brebajes muy fuertes y la tripulación les daba Ron, vino, Aguardiente y otras bebidas que eran como el entremés del Chen que soportaba las bebidas. Y casi todos y me refiero a todos e incluso Davy Jones bebía de la cerveza de Chen y terminaba borracho y varado en su nave dando gotitas en la nuca a Naruto, Rexxar y los Nagas por su irresponsabilidad de la tripulación.

Con Rexxar fueron mucho mas diferentes porque tanto los Contramaestres de Davy Jones les instruía en el duelos de espadas y combate pirata en el cual era mucho mas salvaje, sucio pero efectivo en emboscadas y asaltos. He intentaron darles armas de fuego pero Rexxar los rechazo porque le daba mucha confianza en sus armas y los tripulantes respetaban esto. Y en su tiempo libre veía el horizonte del sol cuando estaba en la popa.

Mientras tanto con Naruto estaba siendo instruido por combates ante Davy Jones y de la líder de los Nagas, La bruja del mar Lady Vashy les ayudaba en su Suiton, por parte de Davy y Vashy le daba Suiton de corta, mediana y larga distancia que eran mucho mas mortales cuando se conseguía el Suiton en el ambiente y sin necesitar una fuente de agua cercana. Davy también le ayudaba en su Taijutsu Kenjutsu y Genjutsu al usarlo en emboscadas, ataques directos y también utilizar el miedo ante sus enemigos que serian un facto para tomar las riendas del combate, en cuanto a Vashy le ayudaba en su Suiton, Hyoton, Ranton y del control del Mana, teniendo la capacidad de crear un escudo hecho de Mana y Chakra en su cuerpo haciendolo invulnerable por unos minutos ante Jutsus elementales o Genjutsus.

Ya en el ultimo dia de su entrenamiento pudo invocar tanto al propio Kraken creando terror en los mares que provocaran temor ante los habitantes del mar abierto o de las embarcaciones, también en tierra cuando intentaban cerca del mar o océano el Kraken estará ahí para dar el facto de miedo, también el rubio podría invocar a Guerreros del mar de coral, unos soldados hechos de agua con armadura de coral en sus hombros. Ahora nuestros héroes se despedían gustosamente a Davy Jones y su tripulación que aun seguía ebria por tomar la cerveza de Chen, y tanto los Nagas se despedían de Rexxar al igual que Naruto se despedía de manos a Lady Vashy y a Davy y se dirigían hacia su siguiente entrenamiento.

Ahora de regreso a Uzu ahora el rubio estaba haciendo su siguiente Jutsu de Invocación ahora entraba al Reino de los Leones dirigidos por Aslan. Que al ver por dentro de nuestros héroes el León acepto con gusto a Rexxar y Chen para entrenar en el Reino de Narnia

Ya una vez en el reino de Narnia nuestros heroes estaban siendo instruidos por Aslan, el León, y alguno de sus oficiales que eran unas criaturas mitológicas y algunos humanos como Sátiros, Centauros, Minotauros, Lobos, Zorros, Grifos y duendes, tanto Chen estaba siendo instruido con el arte del Bojutsu y el dominio de otras armas defensivas como la Lanza. Tanto Rexxar estaba siendo instruido por espadachines en duelos de combates ante Centauros armados con espadas y hachas al igual que minotauros también disfrutaba de la libertad que sentía en Narnia en cuanto a nuestro héroe estaba siendo instruido por Aslan en el dominio de la Light Vengance y de su Hikariton o Hechizos de Luz. Tamben le ayudaba en el dominio de la Ashbringer y de la Frostmourne combinando con un escudo como una arma tanto defensiva y ofensiva que siempre el escudo te salvaría la vida a pesar que seria una arma que dominar. También le ayudaba en sus invocaciones de los leones que ellos eran muy leales a su invocador por su código de honor y respeto, eran mucho mas fuertes en su rugido, su velocidad y su ataque eran formidables en el ataque directo y Aslan de daba el ejemplo cuando rugía ante sus tropas cuando había una guerra.

Ya al final del mes tanto las tropas, oficiales el propio Aslan y nuestros héroes estaban cenando en un banquete como despedida antes de que partieran hacia su siguiente entrenamiento ahora que han pasado 4 meses que han estado entrenando con las invocaciones, le faltaban 2 en terminar y tanto Rexxar, Chen y Naruto se despedían de Aslan y de los demás y partían hacia su siguiente lugar de Invocación, y tanto el rubio algo ansioso en preparar el siguiente lugar de entrenamiento hizo el Jutsu de Invocación y aparecía la Ave Fénix en todo su esplendor…Ra, Líder del clan de los Fénix.

Ra estaba mirando cuidadosamente a cada uno de ellos tanto a Naruto, Chen y a Rexxar que se sentían algo intimidados por tal ave mítica una vez terminado su análisis la ave les dijo que se subiera a su lomo porque irían hacia el lugar donde viven los Fénix y tanto nuestros héroes tuvieron que agarrarse bien de Ra porque la ave volaría de inmediato y Ra estaba preparando vuelo y despejo desde los cielo aterrorizando a Naruto, Rexxar y Chen sujetándose entre si y diciendo que quieren bajar quieren bajar, o prometo no ser tan borracho o cumplir con mis promesas de mis amigas. Dándole un gotón en el ave fénix por el miedo a volar, tendrá que aprender a utilizar los fénix o dragones cuando los necesite de apoyo o tendrá que hacerlo por las malas.

Después de unos minutos volando Ra había descendido tanto nuestros héroes estaban abrazando la tierra y besándola por estar seguro y una vez recuperado de sus crisis tanto Ra y alguno de sus Fénix les explicaron que les entrenaría en los Hechizos de Katon, Fuuton, pero también le enseñaría en el combate dúo con el invocador y con su animal que estará su servicio, tanto Ra le estaba ayudando a Naruto, Chen y Rexxar en hacer varias combinaciones de sus técnicas con las de ellos, por ejemplo pasaron los meses en combinar los jutsus del Katon de los Fénix con el Fuuton de Naruto creando que las llamas sean mucho mas mortales al combinarlas con aire, también Chen le ayudaba en su combinación de su fuego Interior con los Fénix, pero en cuanto a Rexxar que tenia el poder del Doton le daba poder con un fuego que era un fuego incandescente que podría derretir la mejor defensa de agua, hielo o tierra con tan usar su fuego recién despertado en el.

También les ayudaba en superar su miedo a Volar con varias practicas en el vuelo con la ayuda de los fénix tuvieron que superar varios mareos, ansiedad y el miedo en el aire y ahora ya superados podrían ser los mas atemorizantes en el aire con los Fénix le daba apoyo con su poder de fuego y de poder cargar grandes cantidades de personas sin cansarse y poder renacer de sus cenizas cuando ya era su momento de Morir ellos nunca morían sin importar lo que les pasara.

Y una vez terminado su mes y casi llegando el ultimo mes por cortesía del propio Ra se llevo a nuestros héroes en su lomo hacia la tierra de los Dragones que los estaba esperando para una prueba final sin entrenamiento y ver si ya estaban listo para ser sus domadores.

Entre los dragones que estaban los famosos dragones Igneel, Metalicaza, Grandinee, Sapphiron, Searniox, y otros dragones mas viendo a ellos.

Una vez que los dragones vieron cada uno de sus esfuerzos visto en sus memorias y sus sentimientos, cada dragón vio a cada héroe que para la opinión de cada uno de ellos, se sentía muy intimidante a estar con una criatura tan mítica que estar con un Bijuu. Y una vez terminado tanto Chen y Rexxar estuvieron con un dragones del mundo de Azzeroth para ver sus nuevos conocimientos dados y en cuanto a Naruto estuvieron con su líder y en mas ni menos que el dragón Acnologia que había presentado a su nueva cría como nuevo compañero y amigo para el rubio.

Se trataba de un dragón joven Es pequeño/mediano de tamaño, con un cuerpo elegante y oscuro, que es casi negro. A veces parece azulado, tiene con la semejanza de un Gato y de un Murciélago en su mirada que s muy penetrante pero es muy dócil al que seria su nuevo dueño pero al sentir sus latido de su corazón, y ver que no estaba ni nervioso o de malas intenciones se acerco al rubio y se dejo que lo acariciaba en su cabeza dejando un sonido de relajación en el dragón.

(Adivinen quien es el dragón….es Furia Nocturna de cómo entrenar a tu propio Dragón)

Y una vez hablado con cada dragón les había dicho que ya no tenían de que entrenar porque ya estaban preparados para salir a las naciones elementales pero les dirigieron que los invocara si algo sucedía un problema y tanto Chen, Rexxar y Naruto se despedían de los dragones junto con su nuevo intrigante…..Furia Nocturna.

Ya una vez terminado estaban de regreso en Uzu nuestros héroes tenían 1 mes para descansar de todo lo sucedido y ambos decidieron descansar lo que le quedaba 1 mes, tanto Chen se estableció para aun crear sus bebidas fuertes, y también practica con su Bo, en cuanto a Rexxar decidió descansar en el suelo porque le parecía mas cómoda que estar en una casa que se sentía encerrado y viendo las estrella o el cielo, y en cuanto a nuestro héroe decidió explorar un poco mas del almacén y biblioteca de Uzu y tanto el Rey lich y Naruto estuvieron durante su ultimo vez explorando la biblioteca que contenía una cantidad enorme de jutsus, tecnicas de FuuinJutsu y de otras técnicas y también estuvo practicando un poco de Fuuinjutsu de Almacenamiento, de bloqueo, de Espacio-Tiempo y de teletransportar. Y entre estos días que le quedaba vio que había abierto el Arsenal donde estaba una variedad de armas tan poderosas que tenían que estar ocultas de otras personas sin prejuicios que las utilizaría para sus macabros fines.

Y una vez terminado el mes un Anbu de Kiri habia llegado en Uzu para reportar al rubio junto con su equipo ya estaba listo para partir estaban leyendo un pergamino escrito por el Mizukage Yagura y al leer la nota era de suma importancia.

Estimado Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Se le informa que no podrá reunirse con sus maestros y su familia porque ahora se le esta encomendando una misión de rango A: Hace unos días su hermana junto con sus compañeras de equipo Aio y Saeko junto con su sensei Rin Nohara fueron enviado a Nami no Kuni por unos avistamientos de unos clanes enemigos que quieren apoderarse del pueblo junto con un Magnate llamado Gato que ha esclavizado y sometiendo al pueblo con sus amenazas, terror, ejecuciones, torturas y violaciones y se le encomienda en liberar al pueblo y eliminar a los clanes que amenazan y al propio Magnate de una vez por todas. Pero también tengan cuidado porque se han visto avistamiento que también enviaron un equipo de Gennins de Konoha a Nami, les doy Autorización que puede utilizar la fuerza letal a sus enemigos como Konoha o los mercenarios de Gato. Así también se encontrara con varios..Infiltrados… les deseo buena suerte y éxito en su misión.

Firmado por

Yagura, Yondaime Mizukage, Kurama Ootsutsuki y Isobu Ootsutsuki.

Y tanto nuestros heroes se pusieron serios al saber que tendrían que liberar un país entero de un Magnate y de varios clanes desconocidos que quieren someterlos. No dejarían que ellos se salieran con la suya y tomaron lo que necesitaran y en cuanto a Naruto estaba llevando muchos pergaminos de almacenamiento por llevar muchas cosas, se podría decir que vacio todo el almacén de armas, jutsus ,libros, pergaminos y técnicas para que nadie agarre el legado de Uzu y dárselo a su familia.

Naruto: Muy bien chicos, partiremos de inmediato a Nami, estan listos amigos.

Chen: Siempre mi buen amigo. Les daremos una paliza que no recodara quien los golpeo.

Rexxar: Si este clan y el magnate quiere esclavizar este pueblo, sera mejor que piense 2 veces porque será su caída.

Naruto: Muy bien, en Marcha,

Y nuestro héroe sacaba su libro para invocar una técnica de alto nivel y en alrededor de ellos aparecía varias runas y varias inscripciones y movía su mazo en forma circular y sentía que todo estaba liguero y se dirigían hacia una velocidad casi llegando a la velocidad e la luz, porque había usado la Teleptransportacion Masiva.

Y ahora nuestros heroes se encontraba en Nami no Kuni listo para su primera misión.

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Muy bien como sabrán. Tuvieron lo 6 meses para entrenar a nuestros héroes ahora que Naruto tiene a su nuevo equipo que estan conformados por Chen Stormstout y Rexxar y bueno ahora tratare de buscarle un Sensei y es por eso que me gustaria que me dieran su opinión a quien le gustaría como sensei

Uther el Iluminado

Grom Hellscream

Kel'Thuzad

Anub'Arak

Kael'thas Suntrider

Daelin Proodmoure

Lord Garithos

Ilidan StormRage

O un personaje de Bleach, Fairy tail, dragon ball o One Piece.

Entre el equipo de Naruto estan conformados por

Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze

Chen Stormstout

Rexxar Mok'Nathal

Furia Nocturna

Y las armas al analizar por el momento su armamento va por el momento

Ashbringer

Frostmourne

Light Vengance

Espada de Chakra de Konoha

Espada Del Dios Trueno (_Raijin no Ken_)

La Espada Chakra de Luz Blanca (_Hakko Chakura Tō_)

Bueno por el momento el harem va asi

Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze

Rias Uchiha

Akeno Uchiha

Mikoto Uchiha

Ameyuri Ringo

FemHaku

Mei Terumi

Wendy Marvell

Erza Scarlet

Mirajane Strauss

Samui

Mabui

Yugao Uzuki

Karin Uzumaki

Tayuya Uzumaki

Fuka Uzumaki

Fuu

Yugito

Ayane y Kasumi de Dear of Alive

Aio Kudenai

Saeko Busujima

Yoko ritona

Las Definitivas estan

FemShukaku (Mujer de cabello color arena, de ojos ambar, de apariencia de una joven de 18, de busto de copa d y lleva vestida con el uniforme estandar de Suna)

Suzembachi (Nieta del Shodaime Tsuchikage y amiga de Kurotsuchi)

Shizune Kato

Kurotsuchi

Anko Mitarashi

Kurenai Yuhi

Hana Inuzuka

Yoruichi (FemMatatabi)

Reina Sara

Tsunami

Ryuzetsu

Sasame Fuma

Koyuki Kazana

Shizuka

Konan

Hinata Hyuuga

Tenten

Ino Yamanaka

Sabaku no Temari

Kin Tsuchi

Shion

Rangiku Matsumoto

Inoe Orihime

Rukia Kuchiki

Harribel

Nami

Boa Hancock

Nico Robin

Ayame Ichiraku

Ahora las ultimas chicas que podrian entrar y esas para el siguente capitulo se acaban las votaciones y entre ellas estan

Hanabi Hyuuga

Oc Hyuuga (una de la rama secundaria)

Tsunade Senju (aunque pienso que se quedaria con Jiraiya para que no se quede solo)

Matsuri

Yukata

Sari

Pakura

Karui

Toki

Haruna

Tsukino

Karura (Esposa del Yondaime Kazekage)

Amaru (Jinchuiriki del Reibi)

Yakumo Kurama

Isaribi

Hokuto

Lissana Strauss

Juvia Laxer

Lucy Heartfilia

Kagura Mikazuchi

Ultear Mikovich

Yukino Aguria

Mavis Vermilion

Minerva Orland

Virgo

Levy Mcgarden

Kana Alberola (pero pienso que se llevaria bien con Chen)

Seras Victoria

Cynthia (Pokemon) (Pienso ponerla como maestra o como miembro diplomatico de Kiri

Anna Asakura

Yuna de Aguila (Como miembro de un clan en Kiri)

Nelliel

Unohana Retsu

Lisa Yadomaru

Nemu

Kan'U Unchou

Ryomou Shimei

Alleyne

Echidna

Nowa

Tiffania de Zero no Tsukaima,

Mizore Shirayuki (Miembro del Clan Yuki)

Satellizer L. Bridget

Kusakabe Misuzu

Seraphim de Kore wa Zombie Desu ka

Sango de Inuyasha

Musubi

Tsukiumi

Kazehana

Matsu

Homura

Miya

Yami de To Love-Ru,

Misaka Mikoto

Los enemigos estan actualizado y hasta el momento estan

Konoha: (Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzo Shimura, Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura, Haruno, Mizuki Hiashi Hyuga, Neji Hyuga y Consejo civil de Konoha)

Akatsuki: (Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Kisame Hoshikage, Oc Uchiha, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakazu, Pain (Yahiko) Nagato, Zetsu negro, y Kaguya Ootsutsuki)

Otogakure: (Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon y Ukon, Juugo)

Enemigos secundarios (Aoi Rokusho, Rannmaru, Raiga Kurosaki, Doto Kazama, Nagare, Fubuki, Hiruko, Gato, Moryu, Mukade, Mui. Tonrei Ootsutsuki y Menma)

Enemigos de otros animes seleccionados como (Aizen Sousuke, Ulquiorra, Strak, Barragán, Gin, Shishi Makoto, Hao Asakura, Tao pai pai, Sharks, u otro antagonista de One Piece o de Fairy Tail u otro anime.

.La Legion del Fuego: (Sargeras, Archimonde, Kil'Jaden, Tichondrious, Bailnazzar, Detheroc, Mal'Ganis, Varimathas, Gul'dan. Y DeathWing.)

Y los que se pueden salvar de Konoha estan

Kakashi Hatake

Jiraiya Sennin

Iruka Umino

Asuma Sarutobi

Kurenai Yuhi

Anko Mitarashi

Ibiki Morino

Tsume Inuzuka

Inoichi Yamanaka

Chouza Akimichi

Shikaku y Yoshino Nara

Maito Guy

Anbu Yamato

Shikamaru Nara

Chouji Akimichi

Kiba Inuzuka

Shino Aburame

Clan Aburame, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Kurama, Inuzuka, Familia Secundaria Hyuga, Restaurante Ichiraku Ramen)

Tambien ya estan los clanes que estaran conformados en Kiri entre ellos estaran los 13 escuadrones de los Shinigamis de Bleach, la organización Hellsing, el gremio de Fairy Tael, la banda de los sombreros de Paja, y otros clanes aliados de Warcraft como los Barba de Bronze y martillos salvajes, Warsong, FrozenWolf, DarkSpear, BloodHoof, Stormrage, Mok`Nathal, StormStout, Proodmoure. Otras tribus como Gnolls, Ogros, Nagas, Elfos sanginarios, Enanos, Nerubians, Orcos, Tauren, Humanos, Elfos Nocturnos, Druidas y Draenianos.

Bueno acepto dudas, criticas, felicitaciones, consejos o peticiones.

Bueno sin mas me retiro amigos

Hasta la proxima amigos.


	6. Capitulo 5: La Batalla Por Nami

Hola amigos como han estado, disculpen por las molestias pero he estado ocupado en proyectos finales de cultura francesa, de francés B1 y de Psicología del niño todo una pesadillas en trabajos de ultimo momento. Pero bueno estoy haciendo lo posible en seguir actualizándome en mis los fics y veo que les han gustado y mucho y se los agradezco mucho por su gusto, y estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo en seguir adelante con los capítulos que les tengo para ustedes. Y también he investigado cada una de las armas, que tendrán tanto, Narumi, Rias, Akeno y Mikoto, tanto Itachi o Shisui podrian usar el Susanoo en su arsenal, y también los nuevos clanes que estaran en Kiri para darle un poco mas de acción y trama al fic, y gracias por los consejos y peticiones que me han estado dando y se los agradezco, y bien espero que le guste el capitulo que tengo para ustedes y comenzamos.

Quiero agradecerles a:

Soul Of Demon: hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno en cuanto al sensei de Dante Sparda, me parece buena idea, pero déjame pensarlo muy bien pero estará entre las primeras opciones, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

eudog3: hola amigo como estas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno en cuanto a tu duda del harem, estarán tanto Cynthia y Pakura, eso te lo aseguro amigo y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

QuiriQuiroga: Hola amigo como estas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y en cuanto a tus dudas, claro que Naruto las compartirán entre todas, que todas compartan al mismo hombre que las amas sin favoritismo o egoísmo y bueno en cuanto al harem estarán tanto Pakura, Kagura y Cynthia, y claro que Jiraiya estará para cuidar a sus ahijados en contra de una vez que fue su Sensei, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Core Nakisawa: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y ya te extrañaba tus reviews y en cuanto al harem tanto estará la Oc Hyuga, Tiffania , Karura, y Seras victoria y gracias por ser fieles a mis fics, te lo agradezco mucho eternamente y disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Lobetano: hola amigo, como has estado, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y todas las chica que nombrasteis y las que puse en la lista como nombradas estarán en el harem para Naruto y bueno espero que te guste el capitulo que tengo para ustedes y disfruten el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Seikishi-Kenshi: hola amigo, como has estado, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y en cuanto al harem que pusisteis, todas estarán en el harem porque vi tanto las imágenes y muy hermosas que son y algunas insólitas para en el harem como Lisa, Nemu, Misaka, y de otros anime mas, y también vi. tanto las habilidades únicas que tienen como ellas y le servirán bien en el harem como guerreras y defensoras de Kiri y de las naciones elementales y en cuanto a los senseis, propusisteis unos muy buenos como Yamamoto, Urahara y también los de One Piece, pero déjame pensarlo porque son unos muy buenos para el nuevo equipo de Naruto, Chen y Rexxar, y los enemigos, pues son muy interesantes, tal vez ellos estén en bandas enemigas en las naciones elementales como socios de Konoha o de Akatsuki antes que llegue las naciones elementales, y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy que les tengo para ustedes, disfrútenlo.

caballerooscuro117: Hola amigo, como has estado, ya te había extrañado por los reviews y en el FACE pero bueno disculpa por lo de tu lap, ahora que descansa en paz y me alegro que ya pronto te compraran tu laptop o una computadora para seguir con tu tarea o con los fics, y bueno me alegro que te gustara los capítulos que has leído y también me alegro que los enemigos que pondré, y bueno espero que te gusten los capítulos que tengo para ustedes, y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy que tengo para ustedes, disfrútalo amigo.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno gracias por la ayuda y las peticiones, me servirán bien en el capitulo que tengo para ustedes y claro que Konoha se sorprenderan con el nuevo equipo de Kiri que se estarán conformados, disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

fanfic meister: Hola amigo, como te encuentras, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno me alegro que te gustara la opcion de Kel'Thuzad como Sensei para Naruto, estarán entre las mejores opciones para el sensei de Naruto, Chen y Rexxar, y bueno también te sorprenderás del rencuentro de Kakashi y Rin, seguro que estará interesante y claro, a Anko pienso darle la Kusanagi como ultimo regalo o arma que poseerá cuando elimine orochimaru. Y en cuanto al harem tanto estará Hanabi, la Oc Hyuga de la rama secundaria, Yukata, Sari y Cynthia, y claro que Gaara tendra a Matsuri, no podría dejar solo al pelirrojo, y también entre el de Jiraiya y Tsunade, tanto quiero ponerlo con Naruto pero también con Jiraiya, todavía sigo indeciso, pero bueno déjeme ver que puedo hacer, y bueno disfruten el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Zafir09: Hola amigo, como has estado, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno gracias por los consejos y las peticiones, me servirán de gran ayuda, me alegro que te gustaran los nuevos amigos de Naruto que se tratan de un Monje alquimista Pandarien, y de un Mok'Nathal señor de las bestias (Heroes de Warcraft 3: Frozen Throne en la campana de los Orcos) y también el entrenamiento que tuvieron con las invocaciones, la relacion entre Yoko-Naruto y su nuevo fiel compañero Furia Nocturna, y bueno en cuanto al harem tanto estará Hanabi, la Oc Hyuuga, Shizune y bueno todavía sigo indeciso con lo de tsunade pero si lo pondría con Naruto , Jiraiya lo pondría con una Oc de Kiri o a Tsume o otra chica que le guste estar con el pervertido Sannin, y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Fernando-Urashima: Hola amigo, como te encuentras, me alegro que te gustara el fic y el capitulo de hoy que tengo para ustedes y bueno en cuanto a los senseis he visto a la maestra y dragona Alestrazza me parece buena opción para el sensei y harem, y en cuanto a DeathWing o Alamuerte no creo porque lo podré como antagonista entre la legión del fuego y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Guest: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y claro que se salvara Jiraiya, Kiba, Shino y el equipo 10 pero habrá mas de Konoha que se salvaran de la inminente corrupción y maldad que hay en Konoha.

Guest: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno tambien estara en el harem Rei Minamoto, espero que te guste el capitulo de hoy que les tengo para ustedes, disfrútenlo amigo.

Vctor: hola amigo, como te encuentras, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno entre el harem estará Hanabi pero también estará Hinata para no estar sola con la Ojiperla, y en cuanto que naruto obtenga su Hollow,.mmmmmm déjame pensarlo tal vez si le vendría bien y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Anacoreta: Hola amigo como has estado, gracias por la ayuda y los consejos, me han servido muy bien de tu ayuda y me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno en cuanto en la opción de Ilidan StormRage como Sensei, me gusta la idea para que tanto Naruto, Chen y Rexxar estén listo para enfrentarse ante los Señores del Terror o la Legión del Fuego, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Elyoruba: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno entre el harem como los dragones me gusta tu idea pero déjame pensarlo bien y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

sakurita preciosa: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y en cuanto con lo de Tsunade, todavía sigo indeciso si ponerlo en el harem o no pero déjame pensarlo y ver que puedo hacer y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

The Demon Forgotten: Hola amigo, me alegro que te gustara el fic y el capitulo de hoy, y en cuanto al harem, las agregare a todas porque vi que son muy hermosas y sus habilidades les vendria muy bien el fic, bueno disfruta el capiulo de hoy amigo.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 5: Batalla por Nami y el Terror de las Mareas.

Nos encontramos en el país de Nami no Kuni (Pais de las Olas) un lugar donde el pueblo de Nami era un pueblo pacifico de pescadores, carpinteros y comerciantes honestos, hasta que les llego la tragedia en 2 maneras, el primero un magnate corrupto esclavizo al pueblo por mediante de intimidación, extorsión, ejecuciones y crímenes ante las naciones elementales llamado Gato y el segundo un clan rebelde de Orcos llamados BlackRock and Roll (Clan Roca Negra) que eran un grupo de Orcos expertos en ser espadachines, y brujería que se creerían que eran adoradores de demonios en secuestrar a los habitantes y sacrificarlos para su ritos y también son conocidos en el odio hacia la Horda Orca que los ven ''Blandos y Débiles'' y a los humanos que solo los veia como sacrificio.

Y justamente entre los bosques cerca de la frontera ente Hi no Kuni y Nami estaban apareciendo entre un circulo mágico con runas inscritas aparecían nuestros héroes algo aturdidos por el viaje instantáneo que hizo el Paladín y por lo tanto Naruto, Chen , Rexxar y Furia Nocturna se estaban recuperando del viaje que hicieron y vieron el páramo que estaban y una vez estar seguros del lugar el rubio tomo la palabra.

Naruto: Muy bien creo que hemos llegado a Nami, que dicen de ustedes amigos, Furia Nocturna.

Rexxar: La próxima vez caminamos, odio esos viajes del espacio-tiempo soy muy…turbulentos.

Chen: Ni yo que me gusta pasarla bien, prefiero estar siempre en tierra firme que estaremos seguros, pero al menos llegamos rápido a Nami.

Y en cuanto a Furia Nocturna al parecer no le afecto nada en el viaje pero seguía algo de observador a Naruto que sentía algo vigilado por su nuevo compañero Dragón.

Naruto: Tendre que entrenar mas en la Teletransportacion Masiva la próxima vez que tenga tiempo, pero por ahora tenemos una misión que cumplir.

Chen: a quien nos enfrentaremos primero, en mi opinión deberíamos enfrentarnos hacia los ninjas renegados que se enfrentaran ante tu hermana y los de Konoha.

Rexxar: Deberíamos investigar un poco mas de este lugar y planear nuestro ataque hacia los clanes enemigos que estén en Nami y hacia el Magnate.

Naruto: No podremos dejarlo nada al azar, nos encargaremos de los renegados y del magnate pero la mayor amenaza son los clanes BlackRock and Roll.

Rexxar: si se algo de los Orcos blackrock solo se especializan en la brujería y en fuerza bruta, pero hay que tener cuidado su sed de sangre es de temer cuando le gustan matar por placer.

Chen: Por lo menos tendremos una ventaja hacia ellos, pero tenemos que llegar a Nami antes que los orcos secuestren a los habitantes para sus sacrificios.

Naruto: Muy bien, no hay tiempo que perder tenemos que buscar al equipo de Rin y a los Infiltrados que nos ha mandado Yagura.

Y tanto nuestros héroes tomaban sus pertenecías y objetos se dirigían hacia Nami donde podrían alcanzar a tiempo al equipo de Gennis de Kiri comandados por Rin Nohara y sus gennis que están integrados por la hermana de Naruto, Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Aio Kudenai y Saeko Bushujima y tanto nuestros héroes sabían que tenían el tiempo contados porque no saben cuando llegaran los equipos de Konoha o las acciones del magnate Gato o de los Orcos.

Mientras tanto en un lugar de Nami.

Nos encontramos en el bosque espeso donde esta entre la frontera entre Hi no Kuni y Nami no Kuni se encontraban un equipo en particular de gennins, en ese equipo estaban conformadas 3 chicas de apenas de 12 a 13 años de edad en la cual:

la primera era una Pelirroja de cabello lacio y largo a su edad, de ojos color violeta, su piel clara y tersa a su edad es muy bella la Kunoichi y estaba vestida con un traje en particular conformados con una blusa roja que dejaba exponer su vientre y su escote de busto de copa b-c, una falda larga de color rojo carmesí y un cinturón café que se veia los detalles finos de plumas de un ave y unas botas de combate de color rojo.

(Imaginen a una Elfa de Sangre como una arquera o hechicera) 

La segunda era una chica de cabello azul oscuro de ojos azules, su piel era de tersa y blanca se veía muy bella a su edad de 13 años de edad, llevaba un blanco gabardina abierta, pantalones cargo, y las vendas que cubren su pecho de copa B y dejando al descubierto su estómago. Ella también lleva un cordón negro alrededor de su cuello con un anillo de oro colgando en el centro y unas sandalias blancas ninjas que combinaba su vestimenta y llevaba una katana a su lado.

Y la tercera era una chica de cabello lila muy largo que le llegaba a su espalda y llevaba una blusa blanca que revelaba su gran busto de copa C, una falda larga verde que llegaba hasta las pantorrillas y unas sandalias de combate. Y llevaba un par de espadas, una katana y un bokken.

y la cuarta era su Jounin-Sensei que era una joven adulta de 26 años de edad que tenia el cabello marrón oscuro y unas marcas rectangulares color púrpura en cada lado de su rostro llevaba el uniforme estándar de los Jounin de Kiri que se trataba de un chaleco de color gris oscuro con hombreras en sus lados, unos pantalones anbu negro y unas sandalias negras con vendas en sus tobillos, y llevaba con orgullo la banda de kiri en su frente.

Tanto las chicas estaban caminando cerca de un puerto donde las llevaría a Nami pero el único problema que tenían es que algo las vigilaba entre los árboles, y no eran unos simples unos mercenarios, bandidos o ninjas renegados, si no algo mas oscuro que sentian en los alrededores tanto Saeko y Aoi sacaban sus katanas en pose defensivo pero de perfil bajo y tanto Narumi y Rin sacaron un par de Kunais en pose ofensivo listo para atacar pero de repente sintieron el clima que cambiaba y entre los árboles aparecieron ciertas criaturas que jamás habían visto las chicas.

Los sujetos eran unas criaturas altas de mas de 3 metros de largo de aparencia hibrida entre un hombre con patas de cabra o chivo, llevaban unas afiladas garras y su piel era torsa y peluda que le cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, y lo mas característico de ellos que llevaba un par de cuernos grandes en su cabeza como la de un demonio, estaban armados con una espada recurva y un boomerang para lanzarlo y estos sujetos desprendían una presencia tan maligna que sentían que las chicas que algo iba a ocurrir muy mal ante estos sujetos.

Narumi: Rin-Sensei, que son estas cosas, jamás lo hemos visto o una información de ellos.

Rin: Ni siquiera yo lo he visto chicas, alguna sabe lo que son.

Saeko: Ni idea, no son ni humanos al menos es algo mas.

Aoi: Y desprender una presencia tan maligna como la de un ser malvado.

¿?: Sean quien sea, será mejor que den la vuelta y se vayan ante que las matemos despreciables humanas.

¿?: Ustedes no están a la altura de los Sátiros.

Rin: Sátiros, jamás he oído de ellos.

Satiro1: Despreciable humana somos la escoria del pueblo,

Satiro2: somos la paria de los elfos

Satiro3: somos los fieles seguidores del clan BlackRock and roll.

Satiro4: Será mejor que las capturemos y que su sacrificio sea beneficioso a nuestra causa.

Satiro 5: Que comience la cacería.

Y tanto los sátiros se fundieron en la oscuridad para aterrorizar a las chicas y mientras eso sucedía las chicas se reunían en una formación defensiva y ofensiva con sus katanas y kunais listo para defenderse, pero lo que no sabia las chicas que los Sátiros estaban listos para hacer su cometido.

Satiros: Levantar los Muertos(Deddoreizu)

Tanto los 5 sátiros habían invocado a unos esqueletos humanos vestidos con armadura liguera con una espada rustica y un escudo de madera roto y al parecer que eran débiles eran muy duros de destruir y para el colmo de las chicas tanto el líder de los sátiros era uno de pelaje amarillenta con café y se veía impotente el sátiro

Satiro Infernal: BloodDust (Chiniueru)

El líder de los sátiros había usado un hechizo en el cual le aumentaba el poder y agresividad de los guerrero esqueletos y de los propios sátiros que ahora tenia mas fuerza que tenia antes para la mala suerte de las Kunoichis que estaban en un apuro serio y no tuvieron mas que opción que atacar a sus enemigos antes que sean capturadas y sacrificadas.

Tanto Saeko y Aoi estaban a la par de unos sátiros de menor rango que intentaba atacarlas junto con los esqueletos que al golpear fuertemente por parte de la agilidad y frialdad de Saeko derrotaba a una parte de los guerreros esqueletos y aoi con su agilidad y velocidad vencía a otros esqueletos pero con los sátiros eran un problema porque se les escapaba de las chicas al ocultarse de las sombras huyendo como unos cobardes.

Mientras eso sucedía Narumi y Rin que tenían en su arsenal ninjutsu elemental, Narumi atacaba con el Katon y Fuuton pero los sátiros los evitaba con facilidad y utilizando a los esqueletos como Carne de Canon para evitar que ellos se lesionaran y Rin usaba el Suiton hacia los Sátiros pero usaban los bosques como cobertura y evitando los ataques de la Jounin frustrándola, y para empeorar las cosas los esqueletos se rearmaban de nuevo y rodeando las chicas haciendo que ellas se hicieran un circulo defensivo y evitando que ellas sean atacadas de nuevo por los sátiros que estaban imparables.

Tanto las chicas estaban agotadas, cansadas y frustradas al no parar a los sátiros que miraban de malas intenciones a las chicas y por lo tanto se acercaron a las chicas para capturarlas y las chicas aun sosteniendo sus armas estaban listas para luchar hasta el ultimo aliento sin rendirse... no sabe quien los rescataría.

Mientras tanto en el lugar de Nami.

En el bosque de Nami se acercaban 4 sombras y al ver la velocidad que veían estaban acelerados por rescatar a sus amigas porque sintieron una presencia maligna que altero tanto al paladín y al espíritu sabían que estaban cerca los seguidores de la legión del fuego y el rubio temía que le hicieran daño a su hermana y sus amiga, no perdonaría vida alguna a los seguidores, también tanto Chen y Rexxar también no estaban muy felices al sentir la presencia maligna que estaban, por lo tanto nuestros héroes e incluyendo furia nocturna estaban muy cerca de llegar para salvar a las chicas.

De regreso en el campo de batalla.

Estábamos en el campo de batalla donde se veían a unas agotadas y frustradas Kunoichis de Kiri enfrentándose ante unos sujetos llamados Sátiros y su grupo invocado de guerreros esqueléticos que no se detendrían nada y las chicas cerraron sus ojos esperando su destino trágico, hasta que de repente 4 sombras aparecieron en frente de la chicas que se sorprenderían de sus salvadores y uno de ellos que reconocieron muy bien.

Naruto: Luz Sagrada (Hikari Shinsei)

El paladín había sacado su libro de paladín y había usado por primera vez el Hikariton (elemento de luz) que puede tanto curar a las unidades vivas y destruir a las unidades muertas, tales el caso de los guerreros esqueléticos que fueron hechos trizas al recibir el ataque de la luz sagrada, sorprendiendo a las chicas y enfureciendo a los sátiros por tal acto de valentía del chico.

Líder de los Sátiros: Quien te crees que eres al interrumpirnos escoria humana.

Sátiro Hechicero: No sabes en lo que te has metido al igual que tus amigos morirán por su osadía.

Rexxar: Preferimos que ustedes se vayan antes que enterremos sus cuerpos en este lugar.

Chen: O se den la vuelta o utilizaremos la lucha.

Lider de los Sátiros: ¡Jamás! No nos rendiremos ante unos chicos entrometidos en lo que no deben husmear, Mátenlos a todos, a las mujeres las capturaremos otras nuevas para el...

Antes que pudiera hacer otra cosa el líder el tanto Naruto y Chen decidieron acabar con ellos de una vez con una técnica colaborativa entre ellos.

Naruto: Ventisca- (Fubuki no kōri)

Chen: Lluvia de Fuego-(Hi no Ame)

Tanto naruto y chen habían usado sus técnicas enseñadas por las invocaciones de naruto tanto Naruto había lanzado un hechizo de ventisca de fragmentos de hielo tan filosos que destruirían cualquier lugar que este en su rango de ataque y Chen invoco una lluvia de meteoritos de fuego cayendo del cielo, a pesar que su elemento principal es el viento tiene un repertorio de hechizos de fuego poderosos gracias a sus brebajes y bebidas que le han ayudado en el alquimista.

Gracias a la combinación de la Ventisca y la Lluvia de Fuego causando estragos a los sátiros que estaban muy furiosos ante los héroes que interrumpieron su cacería e intentaron fundirse entre las sombras pero no pudieron escapar a tiempo porque enfrente de ellos se encontraba rexxar gracias al tener sus sentidos muy desarrollados podría detectar a un enemigo oculto sin importa si estas enterrado u oculto en el agua te detectara , tanto Rexxar y Furia Nocturna atacaba a los últimos Sátiros que quedaban con vida y en cuanto al líder aun furioso intento hacer su ultimo ataque cobarde y a traición ante las Kunoichis que estaban mirando el combate pero justamente que iba a atacar a la hermana del rubio sintió algo muy caliente en el suelo y el Sátiro debió haber huido que atacara las chicas.

Naruto: Que el fuego expurgue Sátiro demoníaco Llamarada- (Furea)

Y lo único que pudieron presenciar fue un tornado de fuego que estaban consumiendo al Sátiro que estaba maldiciendo al rubio y lo único que pudieron ver es un sátiro sufriendo a puras cenizas, la llamarada de Naruto era la combinación del Katon y del fuego entrenado por los Fénix y los Kitsunes, gracias a eso su fuego era mas controlable y mas destructivo que el de cualquier Uchiha o Sarutobi.

Una vez terminado su combate ante los sátiros, tanto Naruto, Chen , Rexxar y Furia Nocturna estaban agotados por utilizar la teletransportacion masiva, los hechizos basados en chakra y mana que tanto Naruto le costaba que su Mana se regeneraba junto con su chakra pero gracias al rey lich le estaba restableciendo sus reservas de chakra y Mana a su tope. y una vez que iba a hablar el rubio fue tableado por 3 borrones de color rojo, lila y azul.

Tanto Narumi, Saeko y Aoi recibian a Naruto un abrazo algo comprometedor porque sus bustos apretaban mucho hacia el sonrojado rubio que no sabia como actuar en esta situación tan…comprometedora.

Naruto: Chicas, me encuentro bien...no puedo respirar chicas…..chicas...aire por favor.

Las chicas al ver a su amado chico que le costaba respirar dejaron de abrazarlo y le ayudaron a levantarlo y mientras tanto tanto Rin y los nuevo compañeros se acercaban.

Naruto: Al menos llegamos a tiempo para rescatarlas Rin-Sensei, me alegro de verlas de nuevo.

Rin: Muchas gracias por la intervención, casi no la contamos, tu sabias algo de ellos de los..Sátiros.

Naruto: Mi amigo Chen y Rexxar te respondan esto Rin-Sensei.

Chen: Me llamo Chen Stormstout, alquimista y líder del clan de los Pandarien a su servicio Rin.

Rexxar: Soy Rexxar, ultimo miembro de los Mok'Nathal y senor de las bestias, y las criaturas que combatió fueron Sátiros, que eran antiguamente elfos nocturnos pero cayeron en la corrupción voluntariamente para servir la legión del fuego o al mejor postor por sus servicios.

Rin: A si que la misión va estar a si, me alegro que Mizukage-Sama y sus maestros nos hayan enviado como refuerzo, se los agradezco mucho.

Naruto: De hecho tengo que agradecerle mucho por proteger a mi hermanita y a Saeko y Aoi.

Rin: Era mi deber como Jounin en proteger a mis estudiantes, pero los sátiros eran muy peligrosos.

Chen: Porque esos enemigos no son comunes como los ninjas que se hayan enfrentado, porque además de tener chakra en su poder también tiene el poder del Mana.

Rexxar: Tanto nosotros y Furia Nocturna podremos crear hechizos desde lo mas básico hasta lo mas complicado.

Naruto: Muy bien tenemos que buscar un lugar para acampar el lugar para nuestra misión que son mas de 3 objetivos.

Narumi: tres objetivos, como cuales Naruto-Nii.

Naruto: Tenemos que derrotar a un par de ninjas renegados de clas uno de Kirigakure el traidor de Raiga Kurosaki en intentar asesinar a Ameyuri-Sensei y robar las kibas pero solo robo una replica de las kibas para sus fines, Aoi Rokusho es un ninja originario de Konoha es conocido por robar la espada del dios del trueno del niadime Hokage, el empresario y magnate Gato que esclavizo con mano dura con sus crímenes ante las naciones elementales y el clan BlackRock and Roll.

Saeko: BlackRock and Roll, quienes son Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: Según con lo que investigamos, son unos orcos que ya no son parte de la horda orca y deciden sacrificar a humanos por placer y creer que con eso invocaran a los demonios de la legión.

Aoi: Estas seguro que esos orcos están en Nami o colaborando con Gato.

Naruto: Tendremos que investigar si están como socios o están por su cuenta pero no podremos dejar que ellos maten a mas gente inocente y librar al pueblo de Nami de una vez y para siempre.

Y una vez explicado de lo que se venían para nuestros héroes y las chicas comenzaron a tomar sus cosas para buscar un lugar para su campamento temporal y lo encontraron a unos minutos en un lugar casi cercano al pueblo de Nami para estar discretos e investigar mas de su misión, tanto Furia Nocturna estaba ayudando a traer la comida con sus habilidades de pescar en el rió, Chen y Rexxar estaban haciendo las tiendas para dormir, Saeko, Aoi y Rin estaban trayendo leña y agua para la noche en cuanto a Naruto y Narumi fueron a explorar no muy lejos de su campamento hablando durante este tiempo que han estado separados los mellizos Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Narumi: Te extrañe mucho Naruto-Kun, después de que nos enviasteis la carta por Oka-San, me sentí muy triste al no verte durante 6 meses pero me decidí que entrenaría como tu y superarte.

Naruto: Me alegro que hayas entrenado duramente, el entrenamiento con Kurama y Isobu fueron muy buenos maestros y conocí a nuevos amigos como Chen y Rexxar, así también de Furia Nocturna.

Narumi: Tus amigos son muy fuertes y de buenos sentimientos, y me imagino el entrenamiento que obtuvisteis durante este tiempo.

Naruto: Ni te lo imaginas Narumi-Chan.

De repente el espíritu del Rey lich estaba contactando al rubio y al estar que lo estaba llamando era algo muy serio.

Naruto: (Rey Lich, algo ocurre por sentir una alteración)

Rey Lich: (Siento unas energías oscuras cerca de este lugar, uno de ellos es un espadachín de la niebla y un equipo ge Gennins de Konoha)

Naruto: (Entonces el es el Infiltrado, deberíamos ayudarlo)

Rey Lich: (Pero debes ocultar tu identidad ante los de Konoha, no podremos dejarnos la libertad que descubran que aun existen la familia Uzumaki-Namikaze)

Naruto: (Alguna recomendación Rey Lich)

Rey Lich: (Veamos hmp… puedes verlo entre la sombra como lo usaron los satiros, puedes fundirte entre la oscuridad y así no podrán saber quien eres)

Naruto: (Gracias Rey Lich, pero que hago con Narumi-Chan)

Rey Lich: (Pues ella puede usar el Henge o ocultarse entre los bosques y actuar en el momento exacto, hablamos al rato naruto porque necesito que te de algo importante, pero en la noche te lo doy)

Naruto: (Muy bien Rey Lich, descansa y nos veremos en la noche)

Rey Lich: (Cuidate mucho Naruto, y suerte en tu misión, avísame si necesitas otra ayuda)

Y se desconectaba la conexión espiritual entre Naruto y El Rey Lich, y una vez regresado al mundo natural Naruto le contaba a su hermana que tenían que ir hacia el punto de origen donde se encontraría con el infiltrado, tanto los mellizos dejaron un kage bushin para estar tranquilo las cosas en el campamento y no preocuparse por ellos y se dirigieron hacia el punto sin saber que se encontraría con una sorpresa algo interesante.

Mientras tanto en un punto de Nami.

Nos encontramos en una batalla que se estaba efectuando entre los gennins de Konoha liderados por el Jounin-Anbu Kakashi Hatake el ninja que copia, hijo del difunto Sakumo Hatake y aprendiz del difunto Minato Namikaze que tenia a su cargo a 3 Gennins que estaban conformados por el hijo del líder del clan Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, la hija del líder del consejo civil Sakura Haruno y del chico llamado Sai, estaban en una misión de rango C en proteger al constructor de puentes tazuna, derrotaron a los ninnjas renegados a los hermanos demoníacos pero ahora estaban en problemas….se estaban enfrentando ante un shinobi de rango A, el espadachín de la niebla Zabuza Momochi.

Tanto Kakashi sabia que estaba a la par del Espadachín, sus gennins no tenían una oportunidad ante el y les dio ordenes en que huyan con el constructor y que lo protegieran a toda costa. En este momento Zabuza había capturado a Kakashi en un jutsu de Suiton encerrándolo en una esfera de agua. Y el propio Zabuza había creado 3 Clones de agua (Mizu Bunshin) para acabar con los Gennis hasta que de repente alguien le bloqueaba en el camino y se sorprendería quien era esa persona.

De regreso con los Mellizos Uzumaki-Namikaze

Se encontraban a unos metros Naruto y Narumi viendo el combate del ahora identificado infiltrado… Zabuza Momochi, y también veía la decepción y la mediocridad de los Gennins de Konoha, un Arrogante Emo, una Banshee chillona y a un chico sin emoción alguna. Tanto Naruto sabia que Zabuza protegería al constructor pero tenia que hacer la fachada en ''asesinarlo'' y decidió interrumpir al espadachín para probar su entrenamiento de Kenjutsu durante este tiempo y en cuanto a su hermana sentía una sensación en que una amiga suya estaría en el momento oportuno en ayudar a su sensei y decidió observar la pelea y ver lo que ha progresado su querido hermano.

Tanto naruto se había puesto una capa con una capucha para cubrir su cabeza y solo dejaba mostrar sus ojos y decidió utilizar la Light Vengance ante Zabuza que iba a arremeter a los gennis de Konoha. Y decidió bloquear el ataque de la

Kubikiribōchō (cuchillo decapitador)

Tanto el espadachín se sorprendió en que hubiera llegado el chico justo a tiempo y le daba algo de curiosidad en el proceso que habia pasado al rubio y decidió, hacerle un examen de kenjutsu hacia el rubio.

Zabuza: A si que tenemos a un valiente que se quiere unir a la lista de mis victimas, Como te llamas mocoso.

Naruto (con la capucha): me llamo Arthas Menethil, y soy la mano de la justicia y no dejare que asesines al constructor de puentes.

Zabuza: Ah mocoso, tu no sabes en lo que te has metido, sabes con quien te estas enfrentando.

Arthas (Naruto): Lose, pero no me importa perder no si antes sentir que la luz te maldiga, Demonio de la niebla.

Zabuza: Pues adelante Arthas, déjame probar lo que estas hecho.

Y tanto el rubio y Zabuza que decidió dejar a Kakashi, ahora el Jounin algo aturdido por la llegada inesperada del ''guerrero'' decidió observar mas cuidadosamente en la batalla si podria ver un poco mas al guerrero llamado Arthas.

Tanto Naruto y Zabuza estaban peleando entre una pelea rígida entre ellos, a pesar que Zabuza llevaba la Kubikiribōchō que era mucho mas ''Liguera'' y ágil con ella, le dificultaba atacar al rubio con un mazo que parecía indestructible y mas peligroso cuando el lo atacaba con la cabeza, sabia que ellos estarían parejos con el Kenjutsu y decidió utilizar a los Jutsus a ver que ha aprendido el rubio.

Zabuza: Luchas bien Mocoso, eres una caja de sorpresas, que mas puedes hacer.

Arthas: Ah Zabuza tengo mucha formas de derrotarte, y eso esta por verse.

tanto el espadachín estaba haciendo una variedad de posiciones de manos y en cuanto al paladín estaba reuniendo el mana que tenia y se había memorizado una técnica de agua muy eficaz hacia Zabuza que lo dejaría fuera de combate.

Zabuza: _Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_ (Estilo de Agua: Jutsu Vortex Gigante)

Arthas : Olas Aplastantes (Nami Oshitsubusu)

Tanto el jutsu de Zabuza que se estaba creando una ola inmensa que aplastaría cualquiera pero se llevo la sorpresa que el guerrero también se sabia una variación de esa técnica pero mucho mas poderosa destruyéndola y haciendo mucho mas fuerte las olas aplastante derrumbando al espadachín que se estampo con unos árboles dejándolo herido y aturdido por el golpe y el Paladín viendo que estaba herido se acerco hacia el ''enemigo''.

Tanto zabuza, Kakashi y los Gennins tenían varios pensamientos hacia el guerrero, el de Zabuza estaba sorprendido y satisfecho por los progresos de su camarada, ha progresado mucho ahora sabia el porque de sus 2 aprendices estaban enamoradas de el y el le apoyara su relación con ellas, en cuanto a Kakashi se sorprendió de las habilidades que podría hacer el guerrero pero lo que mas le desconcertó es que sus técnicas no tenia nada de chakra ni siquiera pudo replicarlo o analizarlo, en cuanto a los Gennins, teníamos los pensamientos de un Celoso y furioso Uchiha, una Chillona y insoportable Haruno y a un analítico y frio Anbu.

Justamente cuando el guerrero se iba a acercar al espadachín unos senbons de hielo golpean en el cuello de Zabuza ''Matándolo'' al instante cayendo en el suelo, y había aparecido una Kunoichi vestida de Anbu de Kiri y portaba una mascara porcelana que le cubría su cara y tenia las insignia de Kiri.

El cazador le agradeció al guerrero y a los ninjas de Konoha que aun seguían dudado del guerrero y el Cazador nin se llevo el ''Cuerpo'' sin vida del espadachín, tanto Naruto y Narumi aun oculta sabia que aun seguía con vida y Zabuza solo estaba en un estado Animación Suspendida o Muerte Falsa y el Paladín se despedía de los Gennis y al constructor de puentes que estaba muy impresionado y estaba debatiendo si debió haber contratado los servicios de Arthas que los de Konoha. Y una vez terminado el combate tanto Kakashi cayo inconsciente por activar el sharingan y los gennins tuvieron que cargarlo hacia la casa de Tazuna que aun seguía pensativo en el guerrero y decidió ayudar a cargar al Jounin que a pesar de que no participo mucho, le protegió hasta el ultimo aliento.

Mientras tanto con los Mellizos Uzumaki-Namikaze

Nos encontramos en las afueras del combate que se hubo y se encontraba Naruto junto con su hermana Narumi que miraba a su hermano con mucho cariño y admiración, de la batalla que demostró y de las técnicas que aprendió y se encontraba a un inconsciente Zabuza y al cazador Nin que se había quitado la mascara dejando mostrar su delicado y hermoso rostro de una joven pelinegra de 12 años de edad vestida con el traje de un cazador nin-Anbu de Kirigakure dejando mostrar algo de su desarrollado busto de cop abrazaba muy animadamente hacia nuestros héroes que teníamos a un sonrojado y feliz Naruto y a una Celosa pero feliz Narumi y una vez que se abrazaron vieron que Zabuza se estaba componiendo pero seguía débil y una vez que Haku intentaba a darle ninjutsu medico a su sensei el rubio se interpuso.

Haku: Que pasa Naruto-Kun, porque me interrumpes en la recuperación de Zabuza-Sensei.

Naruto: Tranquila Haku-Chan, lo que pasa que tengo una tecnica en el cual puede curar a una persona sin tanto esfuerzo.

Narumi: Esto es posible Naruto-Kun, nisiquiera Tsunade-Sama o Chiyo-Sama pueden hacer tal acto.

Naruto: Solo vean y cubran sus ojos.

Y las chicas accedieron a cerrar pero por la curiosidad querían ver lo que iba a hacer su amado rubio y Naruto estaba leyendo una página de libro y había una técnica defensiva que podría sanar a Zabuza en un instante.

Naruto: Luz Sagrada (Hikari Shinsei)

Una luz dorada cubría a Zabuza y el propio espadachín sentía que esa luz lo estaba curando y reponiendo de sus heridas y sus bobinas de Chakra, ese chico era una caja de sorpresas y no dejaba de sorprender al mundo, sabia que el era especial cuando lo conoció por primera vez y se alegraba que el estuviese del lado de los buenos.

Naruto: Listo Zabuza-Sempai, como te sientes.

Zabuza: Mucho mejor, es como si hubiera renacido otra vez, como un ave fénix renaciendo entre las cenizas, cada dia me sorprendes mas de tu talento.

Naruto: y eso que es una técnica tanto defensiva y ofensiva Zabuza-Sempai, me alegro que se encuentre bien pero ahora tenemos que hablar de cosas importantes.

Y estuvieron un rato explicando que tanto zabuza y haku estaban de infiltración en la empresa de gato y de algunos renegado que habían sido contratados para asesinar y subyugar al pueblo de Nami pero al parecer el Magnate no ha hecho sus movimientos por el temor de los rumores del clan desconocido que ha estado matando a los habitantes de Nami y alguno de sus mercenarios y matones, es por eso que el empresario a un no ha salido a la intemperie para eliminarlo, y tanto los mellizos se dieron cuenta que no estaban los demás integrantes del equipo de Zabuza, ni estaba Mei Terumi ni la usaría del Shoton Guren.

En eso Zabuza les explico que solo se llevo a Haku porque tanto las chicas fueron a entrenar de su Kekkei Genkai con sus respectivos clanes para mejorarlos y poder dominar su poder pero también entrenaba con las matriarcas de los clanes Uzumaki y Uchiha (Kushina y Mikoto). Cosa que alegro a los mellizos que sus amigas estuvieran entrenado durante este tiempo y que estuvieran a salvo en esta misión algo peligrosa para la opinión de los Gennis.

Tanto zabuza y Haku tuvieron que despedirse de nuestros héroes para ir a la mansión donde se esconde Gato y los ninjas Renegados que había contratado y tanto los mellizos se iban hacia el campamento porque ya estaba comenzando a anochecer y tanto la Pelirroja vio la oportunidad de estar muy unidos con su hermano y decidió agarrar su mano y seguir caminando estando su lado y sentir el calor de su mano y la de su sensación al estar con el rubio y en cuanto a nuestro héroe se sentía muy sonrojado en estar muy cerca de su hermana, a pesar que tanto su espíritu le había aconsejado en dar el primer paso de comenzar una relación con ella, pero el rubio se sentía muy arrinconado al estar con muchas mujeres que ama y a el no le gustaba el favoritismo o el egoísmo y el rey lich le aconsejo que se podrían compartirlas entre todas así no habría egoísmo entre las chicas, y le agradeció a su espíritu,

y tanto Naruto y Narumi seguían caminando en el bosque donde disipo los clones y habían sorprendido a los compañeros de Naruto y el equipo de Rin y tanto nuestros héroes regresaban de su exploración les contaba de que estaba el equipo de Konoha comandados por Kakashi Hataka, cosa que impresiono a Rin que su compañero estaba como Jounin-Sensei, pero no podría dejar de sentirse mal al saber que su amigo lo intento asesinar pero cuando vio mas detalladamente a el vio que alguien o algo lo estaba controlando a Kakashi y obligando a asesinar a su amiga.

También el rubio les contaba de la identidad de los infiltrado y era mas ni menos que el espadachín de la niebla Zabuza Momochi junto con la gennin Haku Yuki. Que cosa se alegraron todos al saber que recibirían apoyo extra con zabuza como infiltrado en la empresa de Gato. Y tanto nuestros héroes decidieron cenar la cena que había traído furia nocturna que estaba a alado del Naruto acariciándolo en la cabeza recibiendo su gratitud y lealtad hacia y el dragón decidió dormirse alado del el para seguir conociéndolo mejor y tanto Chen y Rexxar comían y bebían, las chicas hablaban entre si como Saeko junto con Aoi, y Rin decidio dormirse por el dia tan loco y agotado que le había hecho a la Jounin.

Y una vez que estuvieron en sus respectivas tiendas, Chen y Rexxar decidieron dormir juntos, pero Rexxar le gustaba dormir en la intemperie, tanto las chicas como Saeko y Aoi durmieron juntas en una tienda, Furia Nocturna se subió a un árbol y se colgó boca abajo para dormir mejor, y en cuanto a Naruto durmió solo en su tienda esperando a que el rey lich lo contactara y una vez que estaba durmiendo el rubio hizo contacto con su amigo espiritual.

En el inconsciente de Naruto y Rey Lich.

Se encontraba nuestro héroe junto con el rey lich que estaban en un mundo hecho de hielo donde el rey lich estaba sentado en un trono hecho de escarcha y se veia el crepúsculo del un lugar artico y desolado donde tanto el rey lich estaba conversando con el paladin.

Naruto: Muy bien amigo, de que me quieres hablar, que es tan importante que me querías llamar.

Rey Lich:: Hace mucho tiempo que llegamos, vino Medvid en entregarte algo especial una vez que te graduasteis como Gennin.

Naruto: Medvih, como esta el profeta, ya no lo he vuelto a verlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

Rey Lich: el se encuentra bien, el se disculpa el no haberte hablado pero ya con el tiempo hablaran de lo que gusten, por el momento te deja una de sus Objetos mas valiosas para ti Naruto.

Naruto: Cual es Rey Lich, es algo muy importante que me lo hubiera dado.

Rey Lich: y no estas en lo equivocado, te ha dejado el libro de sus hechizos.

Naruto: Naniiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, estas diciendo que el profeta me esta dando su libro.

Rey Lich: Medvih te esta dando su libro personal de todos los hechizos basado en toda las energías que existen en varios universos, como el chakra, Mana, Ki, Magia, Reatsu, y una gran de infinidad de técnicas que aprenderás, pero también es una arma de doble Filo.

Naruto: A que te refieres como arma de doble filo, acaso…

Rey Lich: este libro también tiene la habilidad de abrir el portal en la cual la legión del fuego buscara entrar a tu mundo, es por eso que el profeta te lo dejo en tus manos para que pudieras dar todo su potencial y protegerlo de los malvados que intenten utilizarlo para sus propios fines.

Naruto: Gracias rey lich, este libro me servirá de gran ayuda junto con el libro de los Paladines, pero ahora lo tengo que proteger esto a toda costa.

Rey Lich: Naruto, será mejor que descanses, ambos estuvimos un día agotador y muy alocado, y además creo que es el mejor momento en darle el regalo para tu hermana.

Naruto: Estas seguro que es conveniente dárselo a Narumi-Chan, todavía no esta lista para dominar estas armas y el…

Rey Lich: Ten fe en mi, seguro que le gustara sus nuevos artefactos y el vestuario que le buscasteis a Narumi.

Naruto: Gracias por el apoyo Rey Lich.

Rey Lich: Hablaremos cuando esto se haya tranquilizado las cosas, nos vemos mas adelante amigo mió.

Tanto el rubio y el espíritu se desconectaron para poder descansar de ese día tan agotador que tuvieron y esa es su primera misión de rango A que tienen, y tanto el rubio aprovecho que todos están dormido dejo un pergamino de almacenamiento en la tienda de Narumi para que pudiera abrirlo una vez que despertara su hermana, seguro que le gustara su nuevo vestuario y armamento. Y el rubio aprovecho la hora de dormir y reponer fuerzas para el siguiente día que le viene.

y asi pasaron los siguientes días en Nami donde nuestros héroes seguían investigando mas de los blackrock o de gato pero ninguno a dado muestras de su existencia, solo algunos matones dirigidos por el magnate y algunos combates menores ante los Sátiros en busca de venganza ante el paladín, también durante este tiempo en la casa de Tazuna donde se estaba recuperando Kakashi aun seguía pensativo en el sujeto que rescato al constructor y a los gennins, el debería tener la edad de 12 a 13 como la de sus aprendices pero era mucho mas alto como la de un joven de 18, tendría que ver si es un ninja afiliado a otra aldea o es un Ronnin sin aldea. En tanto en la casa, tanto teníamos a un celoso y furioso Sasuke en que veia que ese ''Don Nadie'' derroto a zabuza sin problemas y estaba intentando buscar a el que le ''diera''todo su poder por ser del clan uchiha, en cuanto teníamos a una fangirl que pensaba que su ''Uchiha'' mereciera tener ese poder del guerrero llamado Arthas y en cuanto a Sai, estaba pensando analíticamente a el si el era una amenaza para konoha o para su amo. Y en cuanto a la familia de Tazuna, el constructor tenia la esperanza en hablar con el sujeto que lo rescato del espadachín de la niebla, y al notar que el protegía tanto al Jounin de Konoha y a el tenia la esperanza en el liberaría a nami de la Tiranía de Gato en cuanto a su hija Tsunami y Inari que al principio pensó que ese ''Guerrero'' iba a morir en las manos del Magnate como su antiguo Padre, pero al escuchar los rumores de que ese guerrero ha derrotado a los matones del propio gato y de algunas criaturas que estaban por los alrededores del puedo de Nami dándole una nueva esperanza a el que pudiera liberar al pueblo de la oscuridad que estaban por las manos de un tirano magnate. Por el momento el equipo de Konoha estaban entrenando su control de chakra escalando árboles solo usando su planta de los pies para escalar, solo Sakura y Sai podrían escalar los árboles frustrando al uchiha que algo muy sencillo no lo pudiera hacer.

y cuando Narumi se despertó se encontró con un pergamino de almacenamiento y le había dejado una nota que era un regalo por parte de su hermano y por lo tanto la Pelirroja se emociono mucho y abrió el pergamino y se llevo la gran sorpresa que se llevo en su vida.

En el pergamino tenia un nuevo vestuario para ella que era una blusa roja escarlata que se ajustaba a su busto y dejaba ver su vientre plano y suave, junto con unas hombreras con detalles de kitsunes y fénix, unos guantes rojos con café que se ajustaba hacia sus suaves y delicadas manos que en la parte superior de sus guantes tenia un escudo de una ave fénix (Escudo de los Elfos Sanguinarios) una falda larga de color rojo junto con un cinturón café con detalles intrincados de plumas y unas botas rojas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla.

Junto con su nuevo armamento se trataba de una espada larga estilo medieval en la cual tenia unas runas inscritas en la hoja que era de un rojo intenso y plateado junto con un arco rojo con detalles muy delicados del escudo de los elfos sanguinarios junto con un escudo largo con la imagen de una ave fénix de color dorado

(la primera es la Flamestrike Runeblade Of The Sunstrider)

(La segunda es la SuntriderLongbow)

(y el tercero es un escudo de un deshacedor de hechizos de wow 3 frozen throne)

(y la ropa es como la elfa sanguinaria del trailer de World warcraft The Burning Crusades)

Y una vez que Narumi se puso la nueva ropa y su armamento se metió al campamento de su hermano muy discretamente y se había acostado a lado de el para darle una sorpresa muy interesante para el, y seguro que le gustara a su hermano querido.

Ya una vez que amaneció nuestro héroe sentía algo muy cómodo que lo estaba abrazando, y cuando se había dado la vuelta y se había topado con su querida hermana que estaba vestida con la ropa que le había dado como regalo y que quedaba muy bien su nuevo vestuario, lo malo que estaba muy cerca y sentía la respiración algo cortada entre ella pero también que su corazón esta muy acelerado que cosa el rubio se di cuenta y para darle una sorpresa que siempre lo ha estado esperando.

Naruto se dio vuelta para estar frente a frente con su hermana Narumi y darle algo que lo marcaría para siempre entre ellos, junto con la ayuda moral de su compañero espiritual del rey lich le aconsejo que la besara en sus labios y sentir el amor que se sentía entre ellos y dar el primer paso de la iniciativa que se tienen y eso hizo el rubio que cerrando los ojos se acerco a su hermana para poder besarla, y en cuanto a la pelirroja que había sentido los movimientos de su hermano se emociono mucho que no quiso moverse y arruinar ese momento que ha estado esperando y también decidió cerrar los ojos y sentir los calidos labios de su hermano y dar todo el amor que ha estado guardado en su corazón.

Y una vez muy cerca entre los 2 decidieron que ambos se besarías y sintieron algo muy calido que se sentía en los labios y ese gran momento lo estaban disfrutando entre ellos como se sentía el beso de una hermano y hermana que se amaban como nunca, y nuestra pareja estaba disfrutando ese beso si no que ya le estaba faltando aire en sus pulmones y tuvieron que separarse de ese momento mágico. Tanto Naruto y Narumi estaban respirando entre agitados y con un gran sonrojo entre ellos.

Naruto: Que te pareció tu regalo Narumi-Chan.

Narumi: Fue el mejor regalo que me han dado, gracias por todo lo que me has dado pero me encanto ese beso que me distes.

Naruto: Te gusto a pesar que somos hermanos.

Narumi: Sin importar que eres hermano de mi sangre me enamore del hombre que es de un corazón de oro que protege a las personas que amas, esa es la gente que amo y eres único en tu clase.

Naruto: Te amo Narumi-Chan.

Narumi: Igual yo te amo Naruto-Kun.

Y nuestros héroes tuvieron que levantarse para comer su desayuno donde se aun seguían dormidos tanto las chicas, y los compañeros de Naruto en incluso Furia Nocturna seguía dormido. Tanto el rubio sabia que han pasado una semana y que Zabuza ya comenzaría su 'ataque' hacia el puente de Nami, pero en realidad solo comenzaría el plan de la caída de la tiranía del imperio de gato y del fin del clan de los blackrock and roll.

Y justamente que iba a hablar con Narumi sintió una perturbación en en el lugar hace unos días había dejado un kage bunshin para vigilar a la familia del constructor para ver como iba la familia y los equipos de Konoha pero el clon se disipo para darle la información al original y cuando vio los recuerdo del clon se sorprendió que 2 sujetos entraron por la fuerza a la casa de tazuna secuestrando a la hija del constructor y a su nieto para poder doblegar a los de Nami y a Konoha, pero eso no fue lo mas preocupante, porque a unas cuadras que los matones habían secuestrado a la familia de Tazuna aparecieron de la nada unas criaturas jamás vistas en las naciones elementales.

Era unas criaturas de mas de 2 metros vestidos con armaduras muy rudimentarias armadazas con hachas de hierro, unos escudos algo rotos de madera, los primeros 2 estaban armados con hachas, los 2 estaban montados en unos lobos superdesarrollazos armados con una espada de gran proporción, y el ultimo esta montando en un caballo negro y su armadura era oscura con un casco de cuerno llevaba un escudo redondo de color café y un garrote de picos y al parecer el líder había usado un hechizo de relanterizador hacia los matones y a la familia de constructor capturándolos con facilidad llevándolos hacia su base donde estaba el buscado clan de los BlackRock and roll.

Ahora nuestro héroe estaba en una dura decisión, tenia que rescatar a la familia pero también tenia el deber de liberar al pueblo de nami del tirano magnate gato. En ese momento se habían despertado nuestros héroes tanto Rin y los heroes en inclusive furia nocturna estaban atentos de la situación que estaba ahora en Nami, y habian decidido mandar a Rin, Aoi, Saeko y Narumi para la batalla de Nami, Rexxar asaltaría la empresa de gato derrotando una gran parte de los mercenarios que tiene el magnate, Chen iría hacia un páramo de los bosque donde quedaban los últimos Sátiros que están ayudando a los Orcos Blackrock y Naruto junto con Furia Nocturna irían a la base de los orcos rescatar a la familia de Tazuna antes que se convirtieran en sacrificio de esas bestias sangrientas.

Y ya una vez preparado el plan de liberar el pueblo de Nami nuestros héroes prepararon sus cosas, su armamento desarmaron el campamento y se dividieron en 4 secciones para comenzar el día de la liberación.

Con Chen

Se encontraba el alquimista caminando muy tranquilamente mordiendo un pedazo de bambú observando a los últimos miembros de los Sátiros y para derrotar de una vez a ellos utilizo una técnica muy poderosa en la cual solo el y naruto pueden hacer, dividirse en clones pero con su respectivo energía elemental. En el caso de chen el domina la Tormenta (Combinación de Trueno y Agua), Fuego y Tierra.

Chen: Tormenta, tierra y fuego (Arashi Tachi y Kasai)

Y nuestro querido Chen se había dividió en sus respectivos elementos ahora que eran 3 Alquimistas se lanzaron al ataque de los sátiros que no pudieron hacer mucho con sus hechizos de maldición porque los 3 pandaries eran inmunes a a la magia que cosa era muy desfavorecedor de los sátiros que no pudieron hacer mucho los sátiros con una derrota aplastante de los sátiros y ahora que los 3 pandaries habían ganado se volvieron en uno mismo y el alquimista pandarien se dirigió hacia el puente de Nami para apoyar a sus amigos, sin saber que sorpresa se traería.

Con Rexxar.

Se encontraba el Señor de las bestias en las entradas de la empresa del Magnate gato donde estaba muy bien protegida por unos matones solamente armados con espadas, lanzas y cuchillos, y Rexxar podría derrotar fácilmente con su fuerza pero quería derrotar la capital de una vez por todas haciendo una técnica de alto calibre y es por eso que tomo algo de espacio para reunir su Mana para hacer una técnica tan devastadora que es imposible escapar.

Rexxar: Estampida de Lagartos de trueno (Sattō no Tokage no Kamanari)

De la nada Rexxar había invocado una estampida de unos furiosos lagartos de trueno de color verde y se dirigían hacia los matones que miraban aterrados ante las bestias desatadas de la nada e intentaron defenderse pero no pudieron hacer mucho porque fueron aplastado sin piedad por las pisadas de los colosales lagarto y a la vez destruyendo el imperio del mal que ha estado haciendo gato ahora en ruinas, Rexxar aun mirando seriamente sabia que aun no ha acabado y se dirigió hacia el campo de batalla para apoyar sus amigos.

Con Naruto y Furia Nocturna

Se encontraba nuestro héroe montado en el colosal dragón que se sentía con gusto al estar con su señor pero el rubio prefería llamarlo como Amigo, y el rubio miraba con furia de lo que estaban haciendo los Orcos de BlackRock and Roll hacia las victimas que estaban atrapadas, y veía a un continente completo de orcos blackrock que lo que mas le desconcertó que no eran los orcos de color verde, si no de color rojo sangre, al parecer ya estaban corruptos o voluntariamente se maldicieron para obtener grandes poderes por parte de la legión del fuego y estaba llenándose de furia que el rey lich trataba de tranquilizarlo

Rey Lich: (Tranquilízate Naruto, en enfurecerte no te llevara en el lado correcto, se como te sientes pero si llegas en el lado de la oscuridad y del odio)

Naruto: (Lose pero ellos pero ellos me están llegando a mis casillas, y no perdonare a esas malditas bestias sin humanidad)

Rey Lich: (Yo también odio a cualquiera que es malvado de corazón, que sea corrupto, perverso, pervertido y maligno, es por eso que hoy pondremos fin de una para todas)

Naruto: (Entonces lucharemos juntos hasta el final, seguirá a mi lado Rey lich)

Rey Lich: (Hasta el final Naruto)

Y nuestro héroe sacaba la espada Frostmourne (Agonía Escarcha)

Naruto: Furia Nocturna, atácalos desde el aire, con tu fuego causara un impacto hacia ellos y yo atacare desde tierra, y cuídate amigo.

Y el dragón asentía y subía hasta llegar a las nubes preparando su ataque muy mortífero de cada dragón, y nuestro héroe con la frostmourne estaba listo para una...carnicería. y en este momento estaba escuchando unas explicaciones de los orcos blackrock and roll y veía a la hija de tazuna, Tsunami y su Nieto Inari junto a un Orco vestido con una piel de lobo blanco.

Lider BlackRock: ¡La hora del juicio final esta cerca!Que este misero sacrifico aplaque a nuestros señores demoníacos!

Y en el centro donde estaban un lugar donde se hacian los sacrificios estaba decorado con sangre, pilas de cráneos humanos, y de antorchas, y estaban atadas y sin esperanza los matones de gato que miraban furiosamente hacia los orcos.

Maton1: Malditos bastardos, nos saldréis nunca con…

El lider lo callo de una vez acuchillándolo en su torso matándolo al instante.

Maton2: Pagaras por eso, Gato-Sama nos vengara por eso…

El segundo murió rápidamente por una decapitación por parte del líder que estaba muy excitado al ver tanta sangre y seguía con la familia que estaba aterrada tanto Inari quería proteger a su madre si interpuso en que se llevara su madre pero fue golpeado brutalmente por el lider.

Ahora el rubio ha tenido suficiente y tomo posición con la frostmourne y liberaba un instinto asesino tan grande que lo sintieron los orcos que se pusieron a la defensiva y el rubio solo tenia un pensamiento que marcaría a los blackrock

Naruto: (Matad a los orcos, Matadlos a TODOS)

Y el rubio se lanzo hacia los orcos que vieron quien era su 'invitad' para nada agradable y decidieron acabar con el 'héroe' pero el problema les llego en el cielo porque estaban siendo atacados por un dragón negro que los atacaba con bolas de fuego de color rojo y púrpura que causaban una gran explosión matando a una gran parte de los orcos.

En cuanto al rubio estaba reuniendo su mana y chakra en sus manos que cosa se dieron cuenta el chaman orco que miraba sorprendió al rubio en ver que el podría hacer técnicas de trueno de la horda orca. Y los blackrock estaban algo nerviosos en saber si sabia esa técnica mortal.

Naruto: Lok-Thar Ogar, Cadena de Relámpagos (Kaminari no Kusari)

La cadena de relámpagos se dirigía a cada Orco que no podría defenderse de los truenos matándolos en forma sistemática en el corazón de cada orco, y los hechiceros estaban aterrados ante el 'Demonio' que los estaba matando sin piedad alguna.

Lider BlackRock: Imbeciles haban algo para matarlo.

Naruto: Tu no saldrás vida de esto maldito bastardo, por todo los crímenes que has hecho, te sentencio a Muerte…..Muere, Espiral de la Muerte (Rasen no Shi)

Una esfera con elementos de luz yo oscuridad fue lanzada hacia el líder de lo blackrock que no tuvo oportunidad en esquivarlo y la esfera lo golpeo en el torso matándolo de una forma lenta y dolorosamente desistengrandolo completamente y su espíritu también era destruido por parte del Hikarito y Meiton sin oportunidad en Resucitar, y a los orcos supervivientes, el rubio hizo una técnica sencilla para matarlos sin dolor.

Naruto: Sufrías un dolor eterno… Frost Nova (Furosuto no Kori)

El frost nova había congelado al instante a los orcos supervivientes que habian sobrevivido a la masacre de su clan y ahora que ya no habia amenaza libero a los rehenes que estaban entre euforicos y aterrados por su salvador.

Naruto: No teman, He venido para poner fin a esta maldad de una vez.

Tsunami: Muchas gracias por rescatarnos, eres un ninja de Konoha.

Naruto: No mi lady, soy de Kirigakure pero he venido con mis amigos para derrotar al imperio de gato y a estos orcos.

Inari: Eres el llamado 'La Mano de la Justicia'

Naruto: No me gusta la fama, pero si soy yo, he venido en esta misión para liberar el pueblo de una vez y para siempre, y lo primero que hare es poner fin a la vida de Gato.

¿?:Asi que eres el chico de la profecía.

Naruto: Quien eres tu Chaman.

¿?:Mil disculpas Paladín, me llamo Morg Wolfsong, integrante del clan Wolsong (Lobo Aullante) me han retenido por los traidores y adoradores de los demonios del blackrock, te agradezco eternamente en salvarnos de nuestro trágico final.

Naruto: No podría dejar que otra personas sufrieran por la maldad de otros, no perdonare vida alguna de los tiranos.

Morg: Deberíamos irnos para apoyar a tu equipo de Konoha, necesitaran de toda la ayuda posible.

Naruto: No te preocupes, mi dragón te llevara hasta el puente donde se esta librando una batalla, Furia Nocturna.

Y el dragón escucho el grito de su dueño y se dirigió hacia el rubio.

Naruto: Furia Nocturna, necesito que lleves a Morg y ala familia de Tazuna hasta el puente, seguro que necesitara toda la ayuda posible.

Y el dragón asintió y les indico que se subieran a su lomo y justamente antes de irse tsunami le pedia algo que recordaría por siempre la chica.

Tsunami: Antes de irte, nos gustaría saber el nombre el que nos salvo el pueblo y de nuestras vidas.

Naruto: Con gusto mi lady, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, a vuestro servicio.

Y la pelinegra se sonrojaba por el hombre que la había salvado a ella y a su hijo que veían una nueva esperanza de luz en el joven paladín en salvar su pueblo.

Naruto: Muy bien, nos veremos pronto, Furia Nocturna, llévatelos hacia el puente.

Y el dragón asentía llevando a sus pasajeros y volaban una gran velocidad para apoyar el la siguiente batalla que estaban en pleno curso y nuestro héroe hacia una posición de manos y sacando algo de sangre en su mano para invocar su siguiente invocación.

Naruto: Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación)

Y había aparecido entre una nube de humo el líder del clan de los leones y rey de Narnia, Aslan

Aslan: Me necesita Naruto-Sama.

Naruto: Si Aslan, Necesito que me lleves hacia el campo de batalla, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible.

Aslan: No se diga mas, subete a mi lomo joven Naruto y sera mejor que tapes tus oídos.

Y el rubio se tapo los oídos y el león rugió en forma de grito de guerra y junto con el paladín y el León se dirigieron hacia el campo de batalla y el rubio se impresionaba en la velocidad y los galopes que daba su invocación, a pesar que aslan es de tierra el era uno de los mas fuertes en su raza y el estaba seguro que llevaría a tiempo para rescatar a sus amigos y al pueblo de nami.

Mientras tanto en el puente de Nami

Nos encontramos en el campo de batalla en el puente aun incompleto se estaban luchando en 2 bandos, se encontraba las Gennins de Kirikagure Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Saeko Busujima y Aoi Kudenarai junto con su Jounin-Sensei Rin Nohara siendo apoyada por Chen Stormstout, Rexxar Mok'Nathal y la recién llegada de furia nocturna siendo escoltados por la familia de tazuna y el Chaman orco.

En el otro bando se encontraba el Espadachín de la niebla Zabuza Momochi junto con su aprendiz Haku y al alado de ellos se encontraban los ninjas renegado contratados por el magnate gato.

El primero era un sujeto de 30 años de edad tenía los ojos azules y el cabello verde, el cual llegaba hasta la cintura, con dos mechones que le caían sobre el rostro. Con la tez bronceada y labios oscuros. Lleva un chaleco sin mangas de color marrón oscuro por fuera y púrpura por el interior con franjas naranjas. Llevaba un cinturón marrón claro y un pantalón gris y sandalias negras y tenia vendadas sus brazos y piernas, y llevaba con orgullo las replicas de las espadas Kibas.

El segundo es un joven de 22 años de edad, el cabello de color verde oscuro, los ojos de color morado, que parecen un Rinnegan debido a los distintos aros en sus ojos, llevaba la banda Ninja de Amegakure, llevaba una camisa de color morado que le sube hasta el cuello y de herramienta un paraguas que cargaba en su espalda, y portaba con arrogancia la espada del dios del trueno.

Se econtraba los ninjas renegados Raiga Kurosaki y Aoi Rokusho luchando ante la Jounin Rin Nohara junto con su gennins que sabian Kenjutsu como Saeko, Aoi y Narumi que estaba estrenando su nueva espada, y a los siguientes minutos estaban llegando Chen, Rexxar y en los cielos estaban llegando Furia Nocturna junto con la familia de tazuna y el Chaman orco llamado Morg. Tanto en la batalla Zabuza y su aprendiz Haku estaban combatiendo ante Kakashi y sus gennins de Konoha, y para la opinión de los de Kiri, solo el chico llamado Sai podria pelear, porque Sasuke solo sabia taijutsu y jutsus de Katon y a pesar que recien habia despertado el Sharingan a un era incapaz en sacar todo su potencial, Sakura estaba temblando de miedo al ver los combates, ahora que Rin veia la oportunidad en ''hablar'' con Kakashi decidio apoyar al Zabuza, en cuanto a Raiga y Aoi ahora estaban peleando en desventaja ante Rexxar, Chen, Narumi, Aoi y Saeko que eran muy buenos tanto en Ninjutsu elemental y en Kenjutsu y solo Raiga les daba algo de batalla porque Aoi que a pesar que era un Jounin de Konoha, no sabia ni ninjutsu y su Kenjutsus era muy torpe y tosco para luchar ante los de Kiri.

Y una vez que los Renegados iban a escapar por parte de Raiga un Rugido tan sonoro sorprendio a todos ,a la excepción del Pandarien y del Mok'Nathal.

Y entre el campo de batalla aparecia Naruto montando al lider del clan de los leones Aslan y el rubio se puso de pie tomando sus armas mas temidas de todas, la Ashbringer y la Frostmourne. y una vez terminado con su deber Aslan se despedia de nuestro heroe diciendo que lo convocara una vez que lo necesitara de su apoyo y desaparecia en una nube de humo.

Naruto: Muy bien quien sigue para pelear.

Raiga era el unico que se sentia muy nervioso en pelear ante el y mas se aterrorizo en ver la espada legendaria y temida de todas las naciones elementales, la frostmourne.

Raiga: Aoi, no luches contra el, esta blandiendo la frostmourne.

Aoi: y que, puedo matarlo con facilidad con mi espada.

Raiga: No seas estupido, si te toca con la hoja, perderas la vida en un instante.

Aoi: Jaj, no me hagas reir cobarde, con la espada del dios del trueno soy invencible y te lo mostrare cobarde.

Y el ninja renegado se lanzo al combate ante el Paladin que tomo ambas espadas entre sus respectivas manos, la izquierda para Frostmourne y la Derecha la Ashbringer y el esquivaba con facilidad los cortes de la espada del dios del trueno y el rubio daba lastima ante Aoi que era muy imcopetente con la espada, y sabia que podria derrotarlo pero queria darle algo mas de trama ante su enemigo que moriria pronto.

Naruto: Si esto es lo mejor que tienes, sera mejor que termine tu vida de una vez y para siempre.

Aoi: No me subestimes Mocoso, soy un jounin y tu un simple Gennin.

Naruto: Error, soy un Gennin de elite pero ala vez soy un Paladin y veras lo que soy capaz.

Aoi: Demuestramelo mocoso.

Naruto: Si es lo que tu decidisteis, esta bien….Nube (Kuraudo)

El rubio habia utilizado una magia de los elfos sanguinarios al cubrir el campo de batalla con una nube tan espesa que esta comparada con el Kirigakure no Jutsu pero la Nube están espesa que ni siquiera el mejor ninja sensor o un Dojutsu muy fuerte puede atravesar esa nube densa.

Ahora aoi estaba muy nervioso y no sabia en donde atacaría el paladín y se maldijo a si mismo en no llevar su paraguas con senbos, le hubiera ayudado en esa situación critica que estaba, y entre la nube sintió un instinto asesino tan fuerte que el ya estaba mirando al propio shinigami en persona y sujeto fuertemente de la espada pero no pudo sentir el ultimo golpe que sentiria en su vida.

Naruto: La muerte viene por ti….Golpe de Sombras (Kage no Dageki)

(como el ataque especial de Maiev Shadowsong)

El golpe de sombra es la combinación de la espada frostmourne y Ashbringer en un mismo ataque duo golpeando y cortando el torso del Jounin desertor matandolo al instante y reclamando su alma en la frostmourne.

Y una vez que se disipo la nube vieron a un Aoi muerto y sin color como si su alma le hubiera arrancado a la mala.

Naruto: Ahora sigues tu Raiga.

Raiga: Si tengo que morir, morire peleando ante ti Espadachín.

Naruto: Preferia el termino Paladin Raiga, Listo.

Raiga: Listo….ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Naruto: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Ambos estaban reuniendo un poder tan grande que nuestros heroes y los que estaban combatiendo entre ellos sintieron esa perturbación y fueron para alla, tanto kakashi aun en shock y sin habla veia a su antigua ''amiga'' que seguia aun con vida pero en el lado de Kirigakure, solo estaba el porque Sasuke estaba inconsciente y siendo un alfiletero humano, un sai inconsciente por parte de Haku y a una reciente Sakura desmayada.

Raiga: Tornado del Dragón Rayo (_Rairyū no Tatsumaki_)

Naruto: Filo de Tormenta (Arashi no Burēdo)

Ambos habian creando unos tornados de gran categoría, con Raiga habia creado un dragon hecho de Raiton junto con la ayuda de las replicas de las Kibas, y en cuanto a Naruto con la frostmourne y ashbringer se creo un tornado combinado con fuuton y meiton y hikariton para hacer una tormenta de cuchillas elementales y ambos tornados chocaron entre si crenado una gran colision y y vio que el Filo de Tormenta habia estado haciendo estragos a Raiga que caia en el suelo sin vida con muchos cortes en su cuerpo y el rubio tambien caia bruscamente al suelo muy golpeado por el Raiton que lo habia paralizado, y se estaba aplicando la Luz Sagrada (Hikari Shinsei) hasta que de repente aparecia Morg.

Morg: Espere un momento Joven Guerrero, yo le ayudare a curarlo BloodDust (Chiniueru)

Entre unos hechizos por parte del Chaman orco estaba haciendo un hechizo en nuestro heroe y sentia que sus fuerzas se recuperaban de una manera sobrenatural y su fuerza aumentaba consideradamente y se puso de pie y recuperando la espada del dios del trueno en su colección y destruyendo las replicas para que nadie pudiera usar esas replicas en malas manos.

Naruto: Muchas gracias por Curarme, Morg.

Morg: Fue un placer en ayudar al chico de la profecia y es mi deber apoyarlo.

Naruto: Gracias, pero no hay que bajar la guardia, aquí me huele mala espina, a las armas hermanos, esta batalla no ha terminado.

Y todos tanto los de Kiri, Konoha, el chaman orco, el dragon y la familia de Tazuna estaban listo que se le viene encima porque entre una niebla especia aparecia la persona mas odiada y despreciada de todas y que el rubio estaba esperando para matarlo y poner fin de una vez y para siempre.

Entre la niebla aparecía un sujeto de mediana edad y de estatura un poco bajo vestido de traje y sosteniendo un bastón y trajendo unas gafas oscuras y estaba acompañamos por un ejercito de mercenarios, renegados y Matones. Listo para matar a los de Kiri y Konoha. Pero se dio la sorpresa que solo habian muerto los ninjas comprados por Gato y aun seguian con vida Zabuza y su aprendiz..

Gato: Me decepcionas Zabuza, pense que harias tu trabajo pero me di cuenta que era solo un infiltrado, no importa de todos modos iba a matarte y a los demas porque ustedes son muy costosos.

Zabuza: Jej nisiquera quiero tu dinero maldito tirano sabiamos de tus planes y estamos aquí para poner fin a tu imperio.

Gato: no me hagas reir, ya no tienes fuerzas y ni siquiera el ninja que copia podran en contra de mi ejercito…. Matenlos a todos pero a las mujeres me vendran bien en mi negocio de trata de personas jajajajajaa.

Eso fue un error fatal en el magnate porque ahora en el aire sintieron una gran presion de instinto asesino tan fuerte como si estuviera equivalido con Madara uchiha o con el Juubi y este instinto venia de un Paladin que miraba en furia hacia el Magnate y todos los mercenarios sintieron un frio que les helo el alma.

Naruto: Gato….. has despertado a un monstruo despierto y tu seras el primero en sufrir la ira de los mares.

Y el paladin hacia una serie de sellos y algo de sangre en su mano hacia su siguente invocación y tanto Chen, Rexxar y Furia nocturna se alarmaron en que animal iba a sacar y si sacaba a la ''Bestia'', se desataria el infierno mismo.

Naruto: Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de Invocación)

Y habia golpeado en el suelo del puente donde por el momento no habia pasado nada y los matones y el propio magnate se estaban burlando del Paladin pero en cuanto a nuestros heroes estaban sudando a mares.

Rin: Que ocurre, porque tan preocupados.

Narumi: Acaso hay algo que los aterra.

Chen: Se podria decir que si alguen enfurece a Naruto y mas sobre de las personas que ama. Invocara al mas temido de todos.

Zabuza: A quien invoco.

Rexxar: Al Kraken.

Tanto Zabuza, Kakashi, Tazuna y uno de los Mercenarios de Gato se aterraron de la bestia que habia invocado el rubio.

El mercenario estaba tan aterrado que tiro sus armas que cosa enfado al Magnate.

Gato: Que te pasa cobarde, que es ese Kraken.

Mercenario: Estamos perdidos, debemos huir ahora antes que esa bestia venga.

Gaton: Son puras supertificiones cobardes, ataquen….

De repente hubo un temblor que estremecio el puente y todos los sintieron y el mercenario que queria huir fue agarrado de los pies por un…tentáculo.

Mercenario 1: Uuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaggggggggggggggg AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOO.

(Ahí les pongo un soundtrakc que les sonara particular y familiar para esta escena)

( watch?v=NzzGWfPI2YU:Pirates of the Caribbean 2 The Kraken)

Y para la expresión de todos….estaban aterrados y la unica cosa que pudieron decir es una palabra.

Todos: KRAKEN

En el puente donde estaban los matones de gato y el propio magnate estaba corriendo por sus vidas como pavos desollados corriendo por sus propias vidas y entre el mar surgía 8 tentáculos del propio kraken masacrando a cada maton que se lo llevaba en el fondo del mar muriendo de una forma horrible y cruel, los matones que aun tenian valor decidieron luchar ante la bestia colosal pero fueron en vano porque la mayoria murieron aplastados por los tentáculos, otros intentaron huir en el barco pero fue destruido por la bestia y los que intentaron huir a lado del puente se encontraron una dura resistencia del pueblo de Nami que decidieron levantarse en armas y poner fin al imperio de gato. Y los que quedaban aun en pie decidirieon luchar ante el Paladin. Error fatal, el rubio ya los estaba esperando y se habia vuelto una carciceria completa, Naruto no perdonaba vida alguna a cada maton que hizo sufrir al pueblo de Nami u otro pueblo por su maldad, los mataba en tajos, cortadas, decapitaciones

Tanto los heroes, los de konoha, Kiri, y los habitantes de Nami estaban asombrados, en shock y aterroziados por la masacre que estaban haciendo, solo Naruto combatia ante el ejercito de Gato, el derroto a los ninjas renegados, el derroto junto con su equipo derrotaron a las amenazas de los clanes de los Satiros y Orcos BlackRock. El estaba dando una nueva esperanza al pueblo de Nami en levantarse en armas y luchar por su libertad.. tanto los equipo de Kiri estaban sorprendidos y maravillados por el potencial y todos los frutos que el entrenamiento de Naruto estaban rindiendo, Chen y Rexxar ya recuperados estaban animando a su amigo ante tal batalla, tanto las chicas (Narumi, Aoi,Saeko, Haku, Tsunami) estaban tan sonrojadas por el valor y esfuerzo del rubio que lo estaban apoyando, en cuanto a Zabuza, Morg, y Inari veian al rubio un gran respeto, sobretodo el chico que veia al Paladin como a una figura a quien seguir o a un padre. En cuanto a los de Konoha, una vez despiertos, veian con gran terror al Kraken, tanto Kakashi y Sai que son Anbus y una vez que fueron de Raiz que gracias a su entrenamiento se erradicaba sus emociones o sentimientos pero todo su entrenamiento se le olvido al ver ante tal bestia colasal e irreal, Sasuke estaba sudando a mares y sentir el miedo en carne propia, y en cuanto a una Sakura estaba sentada en rodillas llorando al sentir el miedo al punto tal que cayo inconsciente de nuevo.

y el ultimo en que quedaba del puente es el propio Gato que estaba sin color y sin formas de escapar, de un lado en el puente estaba los habitantes que quieren Justicia propia por todo la maldad que les habia caido en el pueblo, por el otro estaban los de Konoha y Kiri por su cabeza por sus crímenes ante la humanidad, por el otro estaba el Kraken que habia destruido todo su ejercito en unos instantes, y en el frente estaba la persona que habia destruido su imperio de drogas, corrupción, extorsion y de trafico de personas, el destruyo todo lo que habia construido con la vida que habia matado, amenazado se fueron al inodoro por el Paladin.

Gato: Por favor, no me mates…..te lo suplico.

Naruto: Tienes mucho que pagar por las vida que tu asesinasteis, arruinasteis un pueblo por tu maldad, has condenado sin fin de vidas, te mereces mucho mas que una simple muerte.

Gato: Te doy lo que quieras pero no me mates.

Naruto: Ni el dinero, ni tu imperio ahora en ruinas te salvaras de esta, tengo miles de formas de matarte, puedo mandarte ante al pueblo y que te castiguen ante tus crímenes o mandarte a Kiri que mis amigos y camaradas tienen los cargos en tu contra o yo, que te puedo quitar el alma y destruirla. Pero tengo algo especial para ti Gato.

Gato: Que piensas hacerme…..

Naruto: Kraken…Llévate a esta escoria humana hacia las profundidades y que se pudra en el infierno para siempre.

Y el Kraken Obedecio con gusto llevandose al empresario que estaba gritando piedad y fue sumergido hacia las profundidades del mar muriendo de asfixia, Aplastamiento por la presion del mar o siendo devorado por el Kraken. Y asi poniendo fin al Imperio de Gato para siempre.

Ahora que la calma estaba tranquila el Paladin sintio que sus fuerzas estaban muy bajas y cayo hacia el suelo inconsciente por gastar demasiado chakra y Mana en sus reservas y siendo ayudado por su espíritu

Rey Lich: (Lo has hechi muy bien Naruto, has liberado al pueblo de Nami. Has salvado una gran cantidad de vidas inocentes, te mereces un buen descanso amigo mio, yo velare por ti)

Y asi pasaron una semana después de la batalla en el puente de Nami donde los de Konoha se tuvieron que despedir rapido de los de Nami al reportar al Sandaime de lo sucedido, dejando a los de Kiri en cargo de Nami donde estaban haciendo el tratado entre los pueblo de Nami y Kiri abriendo comercios entre ellos y la seguridad por parte de los de Kiri.

Y nos encontramos en la cada de Tazuna donde estaban en un cuarto en partícula donde estaba nuestro heroe aun en la cama recuperandose de sus fuerzas siendo antendido por unas hermosas 5 chicas que estaban cuidando al Paladin, pero tambien lo estaba atendiendo Rin al ver al hijo de su Sensei, ella estaba orgullosa de todo los logros que ha hecho el y le hubiera gustado que el estuviera en su equipo pero al menos le ayudaria en su ninjutsu medico. Tambien a lado estaba furia nocturna que estaba acostado a lado del rubio tambien estaba Chen y Rexxar viendo a su amigo que estaban orgullosos de el por librar esa batalla tan intensa.

Y una vez que Naruto sentia que sus fuerzas estaba recuperado se puso de pie sorprendio a la mayoria de todos al ver que su amigo ya estaba bien, y a pesar que se ha gastado una gran cantidad de energia se sentia mucho mejor, tanto Chen le daba una de sus bebidas ahora segura para el la bebio y se estaba recuperando del gasto excesivo del Mana, y asi estuvieron algunos dias en Nami para ayudar la reconstrucción del puente y de abrir nuevos comercios en las naciones elementales, y se hicieron una gran fiesta en honor al heroe que ayudo en dar una nueva esperanza al pueblo y fue el centro de atención que cosa el no estaba muy acostumbrado pero gracias que estaba acompañado por sus camaradas se sentia comodo al estar con sus amigas y compañeros. En la fiesta fue de puros festejos a la reconstrucción del puente ahora llamado ''El Gran Puente de Naruto'' al honor del Paladin que les ayudo en sus momentos mas oscuros de su pueblo.

Ahora que ha llegado la hora de despedirse, nuestros heroes estaban tomando el siguente barco para irse a su casa por cortesía de Tazuna, nuestros heroes se despedian de los habitantes del pueblo que siempren seran bienvenidos por Nami a cualquiera de Kiri que pisara en sus tierras era bien recibido.

En cuanto a nuestro héroe antes de Partir hacia el muelle fue interceptado por la familia de Tazuna que quisieron despedirse de el, y fueron y antes de partir le había dejado un regalo a Tsunami antes de su partida, y al ver que no lo veía nadie, ambos decidieron besarse por todo lo que había pasado y le prometía que se verían pronto y le daba éxito en su nueva esperanza en el pueblo.

Ahora nuestro héroe partía hacia el Pueblo de Kirigakure donde unas personas estaría esperando al Paladín, al alquimista Pandarien y al Señor de las Bestias. Que sorpresas le traerá al Paladín de ahora en adelante.

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy

UFFF ahora si me agote hasta mi limite en hacer mi record en escribir mas de 30 hojas de Word, pero valió la pena la espera de mis lectores, y mil disculpas por las tardanzas pero ese capitulo lo decidi hacerlo largo por las 2 semanas que no me actualice, espero que me perdone.

Como sabran Naruto salio victorioso ante la mision de Nami derrotando a los Orcos BlackRock, los Satiros, a los ninjas Aoi y a Gato. Tambien como sabran ya se han visto las habilidades de Naruto que son una combinación de Warcraft 3 Region Chaos y Frozen Throne de los Heroes. Y tambien como sabran ya tuvo sus primeros besos ante Narumi y Tsunami pero habra mucho mas con las chicas y otras novias mas.

Muy bien que le gustaria para el siguente capitulo que ahora si me costara trabajo

Elecciones de las Prometidas

Los examenes Chunnin

Un nuevo Sensei y preparativos.

Otra alternativa, acepto opciones del publico que me esta votando.

En cuanto a los senseis que estaran hay unos buenos como Dante Sparda, Yamamoto, Kisuke Urahara, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ilidan StormRage y Kel'Thuzad. Talvez elija a 3 pero eso los dejo en sus manos para eligir.

Por el momento en el harem ya definitivo estan.

Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze

Rias Uchiha

Akeno Uchiha

Mikoto Uchiha

Ameyuri Ringo

FemHaku

Mei Terumi

Wendy Marvell

Erza Scarlet

Mirajane Strauss

Samui

Mabui

Yugao Uzuki

Karin Uzumaki

Tayuya Uzumaki

Fuka Uzumaki

Fuu

Yugito

Ayane y Kasumi de Dear of Alive

Aio Kudenai

Saeko Busujima

Yoko ritona

FemShukaku

Suzembachi

Shizune Kato

Kurotsuchi

Anko Mitarashi

Kurenai Yuhi

Hana Inuzuka

Yoruichi (FemMatatabi)

Reina Sara

Tsunami

Ryuzetsu

Sasame Fuma

Koyuki Kazana

Shizuka

Konan

Hinata Hyuuga

Tenten

Ino Yamanaka

Sabaku no Temari

Kin Tsuchi

Shion

Rangiku Matsumoto

Inoe Orihime

Rukia Kuchiki

Harribel

Nami

Boa Hancock

Nico Robin

Ayame Ichiraku

Hanabi Hyuuga

Oc Hyuuga (Hikari Hyuuga)

Tsunade Senju

Yukata

Sari

Pakura

Tsukino

Karura (Esposa del Yondaime Kazekage)

Isaribi

Hokuto

Lissana Strauss

Juvia Laxer

Lucy Heartfilia

Kagura Mikazuchi

Ultear Mikovich

Yukino Aguria

Mavis Vermilion

Minerva Orland

Virgo

Levy Mcgarden

Kana Alberola

Seras Victoria

Cynthia (Pokemon) (Pienso ponerla como maestra o como miembro diplomatico de Kiri

Anna Asakura

Yuna de Aguila (Como miembro de un clan en Kiri)

Nelliel

Unohana Retsu

Lisa Yadomaru

Nemu

Kan'U Unchou

Ryomou Shimei

Alleyne

Echidna

Nowa

Tiffania de Zero no Tsukaima,

Mizore Shirayuki (Miembro del Clan Yuki)

Satellizer L. Bridget

Kusakabe Misuzu

Seraphim de Kore wa Zombie Desu ka

Sango de Inuyasha

Musubi

Tsukiumi

Kazehana

Matsu

Homura

Miya

Yami de To Love-Ru,

Misaka Mikoto

Moka Akashiya

Kurumi Kurono

Yukari Sendo

Oc Senju

Rei Miyamoto

En cuanto a Tsunade Senju, mmmm estoy en una decisión, tanto quiero ponerlo con Naruto o con Jiraiya, porque no quiero dejar solo al Sennin. Me gustaria darle una Oc Senju pero eso les dejo en su opinión para ver que hacemos con el NaruTsu

Los enemigos estan actualizado y hasta el momento estan

Konoha: (Hiruzen Sarutobi, Danzo Shimura, Fugaku Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Mizuki Hiashi Hyuga, Neji Hyuga y Consejo civil de Konoha)

Akatsuki: (Obito Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Izuna Uchiha, Kisame Hoshikage, Oc Uchiha, Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Kakazu, Pain (Yahiko) Nagato, Zetsu negro, y Kaguya Ootsutsuki)

Otogakure: (Orochimaru, Kabuto Yakushi, Kidomaru, Jirobo, Sakon y Ukon, Juugo)

Enemigos secundarios (Doto Kazama, Nagare, Fubuki, Hiruko, Moryu, Mukade, Mui. Tonrei Ootsutsuki y Menma)

Bleach: (Aizen Sousuken. Gin, Ulquiorra, Stara, Barragán., Fullbringers o algunos hollows o arrancars)

One Piece: (Cocodrilo, la banda de Marshall D. Teach (La Banda de Kurohige) o los Ouka Shichibukai (Akainu, Kizaru y Aoikiji) almirantes de la marina en One Piece.

Fairy Tail: (Oración Seis e inclusive Zeref)

Hao Asakura, Sesshormaru, Makoto, Tao Pai Pai, Dr Gero.

La Legion del fuego: (Sargeras, Archimonde, Kil'Jaden, Tichondrious, Bailnazzar, Detheroc, Mal'Ganis, Varimathas, Gul'dan. Y DeathWing.)

Bueno acepto dudas, criticas, felicitaciones, consejos o peticiones.

Bueno sin mas me retiro amigos

Hasta la proxima amigos.

.


	7. Capitulo 6: Nuevo Sensei y Prometidas

Hola amigos, como estan, me alegro que les gustaran el capitulo de hoy, disculpen por las molestias pero he estado ocupado por parte de la universidad y de actualizar con los otros fics y bueno ahora que ya Sali de vacaciones me da mas libertad de escribir los fics que me faltan, y bueno me alegro que les gustaran algunos de los fics, y se los agradezco por su preferencia y bueno he estado investigando para el siguente capitulo y bueno espero que mi tardanza valga la pena y disfruten el capitulo de hoy para ustedes

Quiero agradecerles a:

Core Nakisawa: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y si estamos en lo mismo estamos estresados por parte de la universidad, trabajos y ademas de la vida personal y me alegro que te gustara por parte de Kakashi pero a el le tengo algo especial para Hatake, no sera por parte del Bashing si no por parte del Sandaime y de otros personajes mas. Y bien tratare de poner algunas escenas de las chicas celosas pero no es mi estilo pero lo tratare, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

eudog3: Hola amigo como andas me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y si he investigado con cada personaje que tengo en mi eleccion y espero que te guste el siguente capitulo que tengo para ustedes, seguro que te sorprenderas, bueno disfrutalo amigo.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y gracias por los consejos y propuestas, y si me alegro que te gustara en NaruxNaru junto con las otras chicas como Aoi, Saeko y Tsunami pero en este capitulo habra mucho mas chicas que les tengo para ustedes y me alegro que te gustara la batalla por Nami y la caida del imperio de Gato y en cuanto el NaruTsu ya tengo la decisión que te gustara amigo y ya tengo la eleccion perfecta para los senseis para Naruto, Chen y Rexxar y tambien tengo el capitulo perfecto para ustedes, espero que le gusten amigos, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Zafir09: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y te agradezco mucho por los consejos me han servido muy bien de gran ayuda, y bueno en cuanto y me alegro que te gustara la batalla por Nami y he investigado los nuevos senseis y se ven prometededores tanto Michael, Azazel y Lucifer son de gran potencial pero talves los ponga como lideres de clanes o invocaciones celestiales y tomo en cuenta lo de Son Guku en su forma humana del Yonbi, tambien ya tome en cuenta lo de JiraTsuna y tambien de rescatar tanto a Yahiko y a Nagato pero tendras parejas Oc porque a Konan se quedara con Naruto tambien tome en cuenta a Karin, Shizune y a Fuu pero tambien me distes buenas opciones como asia argento, xenovia, sona sitri, la reina de sona sitri, ravel phenex, serafall levitan, meredy y la godslayer de lamia scale chelia, en cuanto a Pandora y Athena pues dejame pensarlo porque tendria que añadir a los de Saint seiya en este MultiCrossover pero tanto warcraft y Saint seiya se podria combinar al igual que los senseis se ven prometedores como Mavis vermillon que ella estara en el harem del rubio, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

.1: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy en cuanto el NaruTsuna le tengo algo especial para ellos y en cuanto con Jiraiya le tengo algo reservado para el gamma sennin, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

fanfic meister: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y si Naruto pudo derrotar a los Orcos BlackRock, Aoi Rokusho, Raiga Kurosaki, todo un batallon de Matones y el final de Gato y la liberacion del pueblo de Nami y me alegro que te gustara el momento con Naruto y Narumi, a pesar que son hermanos siempre se amaran como una pareja, y tambien las otras chicas como Saeko, Aoi, Haku y Tsunami, en cuanto a Rin ella se quedara con Isobu, y ya le tengo algo especial para el JiraTsuna bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Konichiwa12: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustare el capitulo de hoy y bueno en cuanto al harem, a Tyrande y a Maiev les dejare con sus respectivas parejas pero habra un cambio en ellas, como ejemplo que Tyrande se quede con Ilidan y Maiev con Malfurion. Bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

QuiriQuiroga: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y bueno todavía estoy verde en la parte de Lemmon aunque he visto no me atrevo a escribir una parte sexual pero hare mi mejor esfuerzo, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Gjr20900: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y si yo tambien me uno contigo en la temporada de rubios, y ya tengo mi rifle para cazarlo y ponerlo en mi pared, y en cuanto al harem pues ya esta la decisión por parte de la senju y tambien con lo de Kaguya ,recuerda que es la antagonista pero dejame ver que puedo hacer, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo

Soul Of Demon: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y si por el tiempo nos ha estado agotando el tiempo pero ya ha valido la pena las vacaciones que tendremos y bueno en cuanto a los senseis se ven prometedores y ya tengo a los seleccionado y en cuanto a JiraTsuna se quedaran con ellos y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

caballerooscuro117: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y si ya tengo los capitulos que les tengo para ustedes y tambien me alegro que te gustara las opciones tanto los senseis, armas, los enemigos y el harem, bueno espero que te guste el siguente capitulo que tengo para ustedes, disfrútalo amigo.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y gracias por los consejos que me has dado me han servido de gran ayuda y me alegro que te gustara las batallas en nami y el poder dado por Naruto y bueno espero que te guste el siguente capitulo que tengo para ustedes.

Vctor: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y tranquilo siempre me actualizare a los siguientes capitulos que tendre y en cuanto a los senseis tendre ya la lista definitiva para ellos y en cuanto a la espada Búster Sword pues estoy seguro en mi opinión que tendra esa espada legendaria y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Guest: Hola amigo como te encuentras, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo que tengo para ustedes y bueno en cuanto a las prometidas ya tengo las seleccionadas para ustedes y en cuanto a los senseis ya tengo a los definitivos para tambien el capitulo de hoy que tengo para ustedes, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Guest: Hola amigo como andas, me ha ido bien gracias y me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y en cuanto al capitulo ya tengo el indicado junto con sus respectivos senseis bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Guest: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy que tengo para ustedes, y en cuanto a la Oc Senju tengo pensado en poner una Oc llamada Amaya o Takara Senju, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 6: Nuevo Sensei, Prometidas y Preparativos.

Nos encontramos en el barco alquilado por parte de nuestros héroes donde se dirigian hacia su hogar después de una larga mision de liberar el puedo del país de las Olas (Nami no Kuni) por parte del equipo de Rin junto con los inesperados refuerzos por parte de Naruto, Chen, Rexxar y Furia Nocturna ahora que liberaron del pueblo de la tiranía del empresario Gato, y del clan Orcos BlackRock and Roll ahora podrían regresar a su hogar para reportar su misión ante el mizukage Yagura, y nos encontramos en el barco donde una Rin estaba hablando con su Sempai Zabuza y los recien y rescatados incorporados los Hermanos Demoníacos Gozu y Mezo .

Y mientras tanto con Chen, Rexxar y el recien incorporado Morg Wolfsong se estaban conociéndose por ser parte de varios clanes diferentes y estuvieron contando sus experiencias en las naciones elementales.

Furia Nocturna estaba volando en los cielos disfrutando la tranquilidad, en cuanto a nuestro héroe estaba siendo atendido por 4 hermosas mujeres que se trataban de Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Aoi Kudienai, Saeko Busujima, y Haku Yuki donde estaba hablando de su entrenamiento en esos 6 meses que estuvieron ausentes, tanto Aoi y Saeko estaban impresionadas y admiradas por las armas y la habilidad que ha tenido su querido amigo, en cuanto a Haku se impresiono mucho en saber que Naruto sabia nuevas técnicas de Hielo pero el utilizaba su energía llamada Mana junto con chakra, tanto las chicas se sentían algo celosas hacia Narumi por el nuevo atuendo que fue dado por Naruto pero el propio Paladin les dijo que también les tenia sus regalos pero una vez que llegaran hacia Kiri se los daría, y siguieron continuando sus relatos.

Mientras tanto en Nami no Kuni

Se encontraba en la casa del constructor de puentes Tazuna donde el constructor junto con su nieto estaban cenando tranquilamente después de la liberación de su pueblo de la maldad del empresario gato y de los clanes Orcos ahora podrían rehacer sus vidas y ver un nuevo futuro para Nami y en cuanto a Tsunami estaba en su habitación viendo su regalo dado por su novio el Paladín Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze bajo el sobrenombre de ''Arthas Menethil'' pero no le importaba si tuviera novias o prometidas porque el rubio y ella lo amaría al igual que todas. Y la pelinegra habría el regalo y se trataban de varias cosas junto con una nota escrita por el rubio.

Para Tsunami-Chan.

De Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze.

Antes de irme hacia mi aldea natal de Kirigakure, te quiero dar algunas cosas para tu padre Tazuna y tu hijo Inari, y recuerda que siempre estaremos en contacto siempre que me necesites, te dejo unas kunais especiales que eran de mi padre y cada vez que estés en una situación de vida o muerte concéntrate en la Kunai y yo sentiré tu chakra y iré en tu rescate mi lady, también les dejo algunas cosas especiales para Tazuna y Inari, tambien algo para que te puedes emocionar mi princesa, con eso me despido de ti pero pronto nos veremos muy pronto y recuerda que siempre estaré para protegerte y amarte.

Firmado Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Paladín de Kirigakure no Sato.

Tanto Tsunami vio lo que eran sus regalos por parte del Paladín, eran 3 Kunais de Espacio-Tiempo1 para Tsunami, Tazuna e Inari, un collar con un cristal que contenía una energía muy brillante de color azul que era para Tazuna y que le serviría de gran ayuda en términos de Salud y para ella era algo que estuvo a punto de llorar la pelinegra.

Era un anillo especial para ella que era de un color oro blanco y en el centro tenia una gran perla de color plateado que brillaba, y en el anillo tenia detallada imágenes muy intrincadas de olas y del mar, dándole el tema para su pueblo de Nami.

Tsunami estaba llorando de felicidad, donde dejaba salir todos los sentimientos retenidos que tenia desde su fallecido esposo pero ahora podría ser feliz con el paladín que le dio nueva esperanza y vida para su familia, y la de los demás pueblos y ella esperaría pronto a así héroe para recibirlo algo especial para ella que seguro le atraerá pero ahora se ocuparía de atender de su familia y del pueblo de Nami para que la paz siguiera prospera de paz.

Mientras tanto en el barco.

Ahora nos encontramos en el barco ya de noche donde se encontraba nuestro héroe viendo un duelo amistoso entre Aoi y Saeko en un combate de Kenjutsu por parte de sus espadas Bokken y el Rubio siendo acompañado espiritualmente por el Rey Lich miraban la valentía y la fuerza de las chicas tanto Naruto y el Rey Lich estaban asombrados y algo nerviosos en que si molestaba o estaba en un momento…comprometedor, sufrirían en un dolor eterno al ver la furia de las chicas.

Naruto: Que te parece el duelo de mastil de las chicas, Rey Lich.

Rey Lich: a pesar que es un duelo de mastil, son muy habilidosas en su área que es el Kenjutsu, sin duda son de temer, me alegro que estén de tu lado….o quizás algo mas….. no es así Naruto.

Naruto: Si hoy arreglo con Aoi-Chan y Saeko-Chan tengo hablar y demostrar que las amo a las chicas.

Rey Lich: yo te recomendaría que practicaras un poco con ellas, seguro que con eso abrirás un poco mas en su corazón.

Naruto: Gracias por el consejo Rey Lich, de ahora lo que pienso, que paso con sus aliados que iban a estar en Nami.

Rey Lich: Pensé que estarían por aquí pero me di cuenta que ellos estarían pronto, son unos aliados potentes y algunos serán tus maestros en el dominio del Mana y del Hielo.

Naruto: Como se llaman, Rey Lich.

Rey Lich: el primero era mi Mayordomo y mi Mano Derecha se llama Kel'Thuzad, un poderoso hechicero de hielo y de otras tecnicas oscuras, pero es un gran aliado y muy leal hacia ami. Lo he tratado como un buen amigo, y el segundo es Anub'Arak.

Naruto: Anub'Arak. ¿ Quien es el.?

Rey Lich: El antiguo rey de Azjol-Nerub fue uno de los Nerubians mas poderosos que jamás hayan existido, el siempre velaba por su raza y a mi, que era muy leal y nos protegía entre las sombras, a pesar que era un Nerubian, era muy peligroso cuando luchaba en su terreno que eran en el subterráneo.

Naruto: Sin duda son unos excelentes aliados ante la Legión del Fuego

Rey Lich: Con el tiempo nos encontraremos con ellos, por el momento una vez que regresemos tendremos que entrenar un poco con el libro del Ultimo Guardián porque no sabremos cuando atacara la legión del fuego.

Naruto: Muy bien, nos vemos en la anochecer, hoy tengo una misión con unas amigas.

Rey Lich: Te deseo Suerte Naruto.

Naruto: Gracias Rey Lich, la necesitare.

Y se desconectaba de su compañero Espiritual para tener una, conversación algo interesante con Aoi y Saeko. Donde aun seguían combatiéndose en un duelo de Kenjtusu con sus espadas Bokken.

Naruto: Hola chicas, como le va en su duelo.

Aoi: Naruto-Kun, pensamos que estabas dormido junto con los demás.

Naruto: Tranquila chicas, todavía no tengo sueño , de hecho me intereso en su duelo , ambas son muy buenas.

Saeko: De verdad piensas eso Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: Por su puesto, de hecho me gustaría retarlas.

Aoi y Saeko: ¿A Nosotras?

Naruto: Claro pero que sea una lucha de 2 vs 1.

Saeko: Seguro que no te sentirás con desventaja Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: No te preocupes por mi, pero no usare mis armas si no la que obtuve al derrotar a Aoi.

Aoi: Te refieres la….

Naruto: Así es, la Espada del Nidaime Hokage. Quiero probar su potencial que se ha estado oculta, entonces que dicen chicas.

Aoi: Aceptamos Naruto-Kun.

Saeko: Pero con una condición.

Naruto: ¿Cual es la Condición Chicas?

Aoi: Si tu Ganas, Aceptaremos nuestra derrota y te invitaremos a una cena una vez que regresemos a Kiri.

Naruto: Me parece bien. Y si yo pierdo.

Saeko: Nos invitaras a una cena a las 2 y un día competo para salir. Aceptas Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: Acepto Chicas, y ten por lo seguro que no caeré sin luchar.

Aoi: Igual Nosotras.

Saeko: Lucharemos hasta el ultimo Aliento.

Tanto las chicas estaban preparadas con sus ahora Katanas ante el Paladín que entre su armamento había sacado la espada del dios del trueno del Nidaime Hokage la Raijin no Ken y estaba canalizando todo su chakra junto con su Mana en la espada pero lo mas extraño sucedió con la Raijin no Ken

En lugar que apareciera la hoja típica de un color amarillo apareció un color Blanco como el mismo Cielo era tan potente la luz que era muy poderosa ala alcance de varios enemigos que han querido tomar esa armas para sus macabros fines.

Ahora que todo estaba listo en el duelo tanto las chicas decidieron optar a la ofensiva Aoi era la agilidad y Saeko la Fuerza en ellas trabajaban cooperativamente en simultaneo tanto Naruto sabia que eran ellas buenas pero en 2 eran un peligro, pero Naruto se las arreglaba esquivando o desviando sus ataques, tanto el rubio sabia que era su primera vez que usaba la Raijin No Ken pero ahora en sus manos sentía una conexión entre la espada y el, como si esta espada estuviera diseñada y destinada hacia sus manos,

Y aun en la batalla de entrenamiento las chicas estaban haciendo un gran equipo ante el Paladín que ahora dominaba su arma a la perfección pero las Katanas de las chicas eran muy resistentes ante la Raijin que estaba a su mayor potencial de la hoja. Y pasaron varios minutos aun luchando en el combate donde ya el rubio veía la fatiga de las chicas y el rubio sabia que podría vencerlas pero no quería arruinar la fantasía de las chicas en que tuviera la cita entonces decidió tomar su siguiente movida.

Naruto: Chicas, Me rindo.

El Paladín había desactivado su espada para evitar mas gasto del chakra y además quería que ellas tuvieran su victoria y su cita.

Aoi: ¿Pero? ¿Porque te rendisteis ahora Naruto-Kun?

Naruto: La Raijin, necesita un poco mas de practica y además….. Ustedes podrían haberme ganado en este instante.

Saeko: Estas diciendo enserio.

Naruto: Por su puesto, ambas luchan en su estilo perfectamente y mas si trabajan juntas.

Saeko: Entonces quieres decir…

Aoi: Que nosotras…

Naruto: Exacto, una vez que regresemos a Kiri les invitare a una cena muy especial solo para ustedes 2, mis Princesas.

En ese momento las chicas se lanzaron hacia el Paladín con un calido y muy afectuoso abrazo en la cual Naruto sentía los bustos de cop de sus amigas muy cercamente de su torso que por milagro estaba soportando en no desmayarse en estar en el paraíso, gracias a cierto espíritu le estaba ayudando en que su amigo no se desmayaran.

Naruto: Chicas, me gustaría demostrarles cuanto las aprecio a las 2, solo cierren los ojos.

Saeko y Aoi: ¿Porque?

Naruto: Solo ciérrenlos, ya sabrán la sorpresa.

Las dos hicieron caso y cerraron sus ojos, no sabían que iba a pasar pero las dos sintieron un par de labios unirse a los suyos, Tanto Aoi y Saeko abrieron un poco sus ojos y sus rostros se volvieron tan rojo como el del cabello de su Madre o de su Hermana ,estaban siendo besadas por Naruto, ellas nunca esperaron que su primer beso fuera solo una fantasía soñadora, pero ahora estaban siendo besadas por la persona que siempre han amado desde la academia Shinobi, ese momento para ellas que siempre soñaron con tener su primer beso, pero ahora tenían su primer beso pero con la persona que amaban con todo su corazón, después de un rato el rubio se separaron de ambas para que los tres pudieran respirar un poco de aire por el beso.

Naruto: Este es mi agradecimiento por su amor que han sentido y esa es la forma en demostrarles cuanto las amo.

Aoi: ¿Pero que hay de Narumi-Chan?

Saeko: Es tu hermana y las otras chicas de Kiri

Naruto: Una vez me dijeron que el amor no tiene fronteras, y que no hay favoritismo o egoísmo yo amare a las chicas que me han dado algo de su amor y siempre las amare pase lo que pase, sin importar que sean jóvenes o mayores las amare tal para tal.

Aoi: Gracias por todo Naruto-Kun.

Saeko: Siempre te amaremos y te compartiremos con cualquier chica que acepte tu corazón.

Naruto: Gracias por todo chicas, sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir, ya pronto llegaremos a Kiri

Saeko y Aoi: De acuerdo.

Tanto las chicas se dirigían hacia sus camas improvisadas para dormir después de un momento que ellas habían estado esperando durmieron mas tranquilas en su corazón ahora que han demostrado su amor hacia el Paladín, en cuanto a nuestro héroe se dirigía hacia su cama, veían a la mayoría de todos que estaban descansando luego de la misión de Nami y de varios entrenamientos en forma de Calentamiento para no perder el ritmo nuestro héroe decidido que ya era la hora para descansar luego de ese día, y tenia pensando una nota mental para hablar con cierta chica Yuki en hablar sobre sus sentimiento hacia la Yuki pero ahora necesitaba un buen descanso para el siguiente día

Y al día siguiente.

Nuestro héroe se había levantado muy trempano para buscar a cierta persona especial para aclarar los sentimientos de la Yuki, a pesar de que se había ganado el respeto de su Sempai Zabuza, todavía era algo sobréprotector con su aprendiz, pero vio que aun seguía dormido junto con sus camaradas, y vio en la cama que se levantaba Haku.

Haku estaba vestida con una ropa algo….provocadora, llevaba una blusa azul que moldeaba su suave y hermosa cintura y la blusa sostenía su busto de copa C, junto con una Falda negra y sus sandalias y estaba estirándose y viendo el amanecer tranquilamente la Yuki , pero lo que no sabia es que estaba siendo observado por cierto Paladín que estaba mirando a la chica con cierto afecto, sentía que la sangre se le iria pero tuvo que aguantar toda voluntad en aguantar el sangrado en su nariz y acompañar el amanecer a Haku.

Naruto: ¿Te acompaño Haku-Chan?

Haku: Naruto-kun, que estas haciendo, deberías estar durmiendo.

Naruto: Ya tenia tiempo que me había despertado y quería ver el amanecer.

Haku: Que coincidencia, igual yo Naruto-Kun, y que tal tu amanecer.

Naruto: Tranquilo Haku-Chan, bueno en realidad te estaba esperando.

Haku: Esperando, ¿pero para que Naruto-Kun?

Naruto: Me gustaría saber, que sientes sobre mí.

Haku: A que te…..referisteis lo que …siento por ti.

Naruto: No temas Haku, se que me has estado mirando desde que nos vimos por primera vez en la academia…. No es así.

Haku: Te distes cuenta de que estaba…..

Naruto: Observando…. Si al principio pensé que eras una amiga tímida o una compañera, pero al pasar el tiempo, te veía cuando entrenabas junto con el clan yuki y con Zabuza-Sempai me di cuenta que siempre entrenabas con gran determinación y con ganas de superarte, pero al mirar tus ojos, me di cuenta que sientes algo especial por mi… verdad.

Haku: Tienes toda la razón…. Estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho tiempo pero tenía miedo en decirte lo que siento y no corresponderte a ti.

Naruto: Y es por eso que estoy aquí para aclarar nuestros sentimientos, has sido una gran amigo que me gustaría que fuéramos algo mas que amigos.

Haku: Entonces quieres decir que…..

Y no pudo decir mas la Yuki porque sintió que sus labios estaban unidos con la del rubio que se dio la iniciativa en darle el beso, tanto Haku y Naruto decidieron cerrar los ojos y sentir ese mágico momento entre ellos y sentían ese amor que la Yuki jamás hubiera existido, había tenido varios amigos que han querido salir con ella pero solo lo aceptaba como amigos o compañeros pero el….era especial, con su corazón de Oro, su forma de ser y len como protege a las personas que ama ella se enamoro del chico que vio una nueva luz en la vida y ella siempre lo acompañaría hasta el final.

Y tanto la pareja se tuvieron que separar del beso no por gusto si no por la falta de aire en sus pulmones y ambos se estaban mirando fijamente y todavía sonrojados por compartir ese gran momento.

Naruto: Con esto confirma tu respuesta Haku-Chan

Haku: Te amo Mucho Naruto-Kun.

Naruto: Y yo igual Haku-Chan.

Y decidieron seguir besándose, pero sabian que ya se iban a despertar y fueron a trae el desayuno por parte de la cortesía del barco y estuvieron preparando el desayuno para los de Kiri y nuestros héroes que se levantaron al oler el olor de pescado frito y todos, tanto el equipo de Rin, Zabuza, los hermanos Demoníacos, Chen, Rexxar e inclusive Furia Nocturna estaban comiendo su desayuno con tranquilidad por que dentro de unas horas ya llegarían a las costas de la aldea de Kirigakure no Sato.

Mientras tanto en Konoha

El equipo 7 liderados por Kakashi Hatake había llegado a las puertas de Konoha junto con su equipo que al ver todavía no se recuperaba de las …pesadillas vistas en la primera misión de Rango C se convirtió en A por la aparición de varios Ninjas renegados, y la aparición del ejercito personal del ahora muerto Gato, y la aparición inesperada de parte de Kirigakure. Fue totalmente una misión fracasada por no completar el tratado de comercio entre el pueblo de Nami por la Intervención de parte de Kiri, y por el temor de la criatura que masacro al ejercito de Matones de Gato e inclusive el empresario no tuvo una muerte tan decente ahora el Jounin tenia que reunirse con el Hokage para hablar de la situación.

Kakashi: Chicos, yo doy el reporte a Hokage-Sama, les doy el dia libre, y nos vemos al dia siguiente.

Kakashi se retiraba hacia la torre del Hokage para hablar las situación que hubo en las mision, y en cuanto a los genios, Sai dedicio reportar hacia su Amo al ver la situación critica que vio, sabia que Danzo no le gustaria saber que hay una amenaza en las naciones elementales, en cuanto a Sasuke fue al complejo del clan Uchiha donde estaria solo; como siempre lo ha estado desde que nacio porque su Padre siempre esta trabajando como Jefe de la Policia Militar de Konoha y como Lider del clan Uchiha y en cuanto a Sakura….. se podria decir que estaba como perra faldera hacia el Uchiha intentando ''Salir'' una cita con el Uchiha pero simplemente la ignora.

Mientras tanto en la torre del hokage

Nos encontramos en la torre del Hokage donde estaba el actual Hokage que es el Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, que estaba firmando y chocando el ''Infernal'' Papeleo que lo tenia de quicio, desde que tomo el cargo de nuevo como Hokage intento investigar lo que había sucedido con la familia del Yondaime Hokage para comenzar sus oscuros planes, pero al parecer todo se le fue en el retrete al saber que sus Anbus vieron que no estaban los cuerpos de Kushina Uzumaki, y de sus hijos, solo pudieron encontrar el cuerpo sin vida del Yondaime Hokage y todas las pertenencias, pergaminos, jutsus, armas el legado del Yondaime Hokage e inclusive la el pergamino prohibido del Shodaime Hokage lo perdieron, también había perdido a los ninjas y civiles Mikoto Uchiha, Rias Uchiha, Akeno Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha y Shisui Uchiha, perdieron sus esperanzas al utilizaron como armas para el y para Danzo, pero ahora tendría que lidiar con el restablecimiento con el Orden, en la ocultación del ataque ante las demás aldeas, y también de los conflictos interno como los Clanes Uchiha y Hyuga pero fueron interrumpidos sus pensamientos por parte de su secretaria

Secretaria: Hokage-Sama, tiene visitas.

Hiruzen: Adelante.

Y en este momento aparecia en la puerta el hijo de Sakumo Hatake, antiguo capital Anbu de Konoha y ahora Jounin-Sensei del equipo 7 Kakashi Hatake

Hiruzen: Kakashi, que gusto de verte, ¿Como te fue en la misión de Nami

Kakashi: Hokage-Sama fue una casi terminada pero termino en fracaso.

Hiruzen: Fracaso, ¿pero que sucedió exactamente?

Kakashi: La misión de rango C se convirtió en una misión rango A en aparecer el Ninja y espadachín Zabuza Momochi, junto con algunos renegados contratados por Gato.

Hiruzen: ¿Quienes eran Kakashi?

Kakashi: Aoi Rokusho, uno de los ninjas desertores al traicionar nuestro pueblo al robar la espada del Nidaime Hokage y Raiga Kurosaki un ninja Renegado de Kirigakure.

Hiruzen: Pero pudisteis encargasteis de ellos, por lo menos…..

Kakashi: No…. Equipos de Kirigakure intervinieron en Nami para librar el pueblo del imperio de Gato junto con algunas amenazas.

Hiruzen: Estas seguro y ¿porque no completasteis la misión?

Kakashi: en el punto de clímax un chico de la edad de nuestros gennins utilizo un jutsu de Invocación de poder…. Devastador.

Hiruzen: Acaso tiene un Bijuu o algo parecido.

Kakashi: No, invoco al…Kraken

Hiruzen: Kraken, estas diciendo enserio Kakashi.

Kakashi: Ni yo ni mis gennins teníamos ese miedo al sentir el instinto asesino del chico y de la bestia que masacro a los matones de gato y al propio empresario sin piedad.

Hiruzen: Pudiste al menos firmar el tratado de comercio entre Nami y Konoha.

Kakashi: Lamentablemente tuve que huir antes que los de Kiri se encargaran de Nosotros, tanto yo y mis estudiantes no estaban aptos a luchar en contra de ellos.

Hiruzen: Sabes lo que has hecho, has perdido un tratado en el cual Konoha se hubiera beneficiado económicamente y hubiéramos invadido a Nami pero nuestras oportunidades se fueron por tu imcopetencia ,. ¿Que tienes que decir a tu favor Kakashi?

Kakashi: Protegí el constructor, entrene a mi equipo como se debia y los proteger como un Jounin deberia serlo.

Hiruzen: Si no fuera por tu fama y tu redotación te hubiera mandado a ejecución por tu falta de competencia e terminar la misión exitosamente, por esta vez voy a hacerme la vista gorda, pero que no se repita Kakashi, necesitamos recuperarnos y demostrar que Konoha es una de las mas fuertes que hayan existido.

Kakashi: Lo entiendo Hokage-Sama.

Hiruzen: Ahora….fuera de mi vista Kakashi.

Y el jounin asintió utilizando el Sunshin no Jutsu para evitar mas fricciones ante el malhumorado Sandaime que no estaba de humor al perder el tratado de comercio y una alianza que le habría beneficiado a Konoha. Pero ahora tendría que ver otras oportunidades para comenzar su plan de conquista y destrucción.

Pero ahora tendría que lidiar con el siguiente problema que se le viene encima en unos momentos…el consejo de Konoha y regreso al eternalmente e maldito papeleo .

Mientras tanto en el barco.

Nos encontramos en el barco donde ya nuestros héroes ya desayunados, aseados y listos para llegar a Kiri estaban ansioso en ver a sus amigos y camaradas, por parte de Naruto ya tenia 6 meses en que no veía a su madre, sus maestros, y a sus amigas, pero sentía que algo iba a ocurrir una vez que llegara y tanto Chen y Rexxar estaban alado de el junto con sus novias que seguían abrazando al rubio, en los brazos estaban tanto Narumi, Saeko, Aoi y Haku y que ambas estaban mirándose con celos pero sabían que ambas debían compartirlo sin problemas porque Naruto no le gustaría verlas pelear o que salieran heridas y entonces que se tranquilizaron pero aun asi no se dejaron de mirarse ante ellas y al rubio. Y cuando iban a regresar a la proa vieron el muelle de la aldea de Kirigakure habían llegado después de varios meses de entrenamiento, luchas y la misión de Nami y su Liberación ahora estaban de regreso a sus hogares.

Y una vez que pisaron tierra firme una vez que embarcaron en el muelle de Kiri donde nuestros héroes se dirigían hacia la aldea para ir hacia el Mizukage, y fueron recibidos por algunos Anbus que miraban algo desconfiados hacia Chen, Rexxar y Morg y algo temerosos por ver a Furia Nocturna.

Anbu1: ¿Identifíquense?

Zabuza: Tranquilo Camarada, son compañeros de Naruto, son el nuevo equipo.

Anbu2: son los integrantes de Naruto-Sempai.

Anbu1: Mil Disculpas por desconfiar pero tenemos normas de seguridad que tenemos que atacar.

Naruto: No te preocupes, iremos a la torre del Mizukage para reportar nuestra mision.

Anbu1: Entonces nos retiramos.

Y se retiraba para seguir vigilando la aldea los Anbus. Y en cuanto a los Jounin como Rin y Zabuza les dio el dia libre a las chicas para que pudieran descansar y tanto las chicas (Narumi, Aoi, Saeko y Haku) se despidieron del Paladín, los hermanos Demoníacos también se retiraban hacia sus hogares dejando solo a Naruto, Chen, Rexxar, Furia Nocturna, el Chaman Orco Morg WolfSong. y a los Jounin Rin Nohara y Zabuza Momochi y se dirigían hacia la torre del Mizukage donde estarían esperando una ciertas personas para el Paladín.

Mientras tanto en La torre del Mizukage

Se encontraba en la oficina del Mizukage el Yondaime Mizukage el Ex-Jinchuriki Yagura junto con cons Bijuus en su forma humana Kurama Ootsutsuki y Isobu Ootsutsuki donde estaban viendo los informes, misiones y muchas cosas hasta que alguien toco en la puerta.

Yagura: Adelante.

Y en la puerta entraban los Jounin 1 la guardaespaldas de Yagura Rin Nohara y jefa del hospital de Kirigakure, y el miembro de los espadachines de la niebla Zabuza Momochi junto con algunas 4 personas y una criatura que jamas habian visto los chicos y el propio Mizukage.

El primero era un Pandarien vestido con ropa asiática de color negro con bordes blanco, que era una camisa larga y unos pantalones negros, llevaba un sombrero largo que le cubría la cara y llevaba un barril de cerveza y un Bo.

El segundo era un hibrido Orco-Ogro, vestido con ropa rudimentaria que se trataba de una capucha que un lobo o oso, llevaba un taparrabos y unas botas de piel y llevaba un par de hachas y al ver su apariencia era corpulento y de personalidad seria

El tercero era un Orco de la mediana edad vestido con piel de lobo blanco con negro y un par de garras en sus manos como guantes y unos zapatos de piel

El cuarto era una criatura de una lagartija súper desarrollada pero para analizar un poco mas era un dragón joven de color negro como la oscuridad, y al ver su feroz apariencia era muy juguetón con los demás y muy tranquilo.

Y el ultimo era un joven de 18 pero de edad era de 12-13, estaba vestido con una armadura medial con detalles dorados y plateados con imágenes de ave fénix, dragones y leones y estaba cubierto con una capucha negra, y se veia sus armas a la vista como la Frostmourne, Ashbringer, Light Vengance y la Raijin no Ken.

Tanto el Mizukage y los Bijuus estaban sorprendidos de las personas que estaban, estaba un integrante de un clan orco asentado en Kiri, un líder de los Pandarien ,el ultimo miembro de los Mok'Nathal y el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki

Yagura: Bienvenidos de nuevo chicos, como estuvo la mision de Nami.

Zabuza: La misión fue completada con éxito, libramos el pueblo de Nami de la tiranía de Gato

Rin: Y de los Ninjas renegados Aoi Rokusho y Raiga Kurosaki

Yagura: Me alegro que todo salieran todos bien de la mision, y que les parecieron los refuerzos.

Rin: Para serle sincero, fue muy inesperado y sorprenderte la ayuda de Naruto-San en la misión, fue determinante en muchas cosas.

Zabuza: También los frutos dados en su entrenamiento estuvieron a practica, el esta capacitado para ser mucho mas que un Tobeketsu Gennin.

Yagura: Ya veo, y en cuanto ati Naruto-San veo que encontrasteis a los miembros de tu nuevo equipo…. No es así.

Naruto: en mi estadía en Uzu me encontré con mis nuevos amigos que serán parte de mi equipo.

Yagura: y dígame, ¿como se llaman chicos?

Chen: Soy Chen Stormstout, Humilde alquimista de Pandarien, y Líder del clan Stormstout.

Rexxar: Yo soy Rexxar, Señor de las Bestias y ultimo descendiente de los Mok'Nathal.

Naruto: y el dragón que ven, el es mi fiel compañero y amigo Furia Nocturna. Al pasar la prueba de entrenamiento con los dragones.

Morg: y yo soy Morg Wolfsong, integrante del clan Wolfsong el señor Naruto me rescato de los orcos BlackRock and Roll.

Yaguro: Veo que hicisteis mucha cosas en tu ausencia, me alegro que todo saliera bien para ti, pero tengo que darte algunas noticias para ti.

Naruto: De que tratan Mizukage-Sama.

Yagura: Necesitare que Rin, Zabuza, les doy el dia, pueden reunirse con sus equipos o descansar, retírense.

Rin y Zabuza: Con su permiso Mizukage-Sama.

Y los jounin se retiraban hacia sus hogares o ver a sus gennis, dejando solo a nuestros héroes, Los bijuus y al Mizukage y al ver las cosas que seguian algo tenso el rubio decidió romper el silencio.

Naruto: Sucede algo Mizukage-Sama.

Yagura: Bueno.. Para comenzar primero... felicidades al completar tu entrenamiento por 6 meses junto con Kurama-Sama y Isobu-Sama.

Naruto: No tiene porque agradecerme Mizukage-Sama, fue gracias al entrenamiento que me dieron y junto con las invocaciones pude entrenar a mi modo para seguir adelante.

Kurama: Nos da gusto en que pudieras entrenar con las invocaciones, y al parecer te fue muy bien con los Kitsunes.

Naruto Si los Kitsunes son maestros en el espionaje, inteligencia y su fuerza, sobre todo de Yoko-Chan.

Kurama: ¿ Pudisteis entrenar con Yoko ? pero como….

Naruto: Con entrenamiento rígido, y además con varias…..citas.

Kurama: Me imagino que tuvites mucho que hacer con Yoko.

Naruto: Bueno eehhh….veras yo….

Isobu: Ya deja de asustar a Naruto hermano, y que tal te fue con el loco de Davy Jones.

Naruto: Pues al principio tanto mi amigo Chen y los de más,,, solo s estaban emborrachándose como siempre en las noches.

Isobu: Tipico de Davy y sus piratas.. que mas hicieron.

Naruto: Entrenamos con el suiton, en las invocaciones del kraken y de dominar los barcos como el Holandés Errante.

Isobu: Me imagino que fue un reto dominar el barco.

Naruto: Ni te lo imaginas.. no es cierto Chen o Rexxar.

Rexxar: Prefería estar en tierra firme que estar en el océano o en mar abierto.

Chen: Yo sin mi cerveza no puedo estar feliz, me animaba estar con los piratas.

Yagura: Primero tengo algo especial para ti Naruto-San por todo lo que has hecho en esos 6 meses.

Naruto: Cuales son Mizukage-Sama.

Yagura: Primero te ganasteis la oportunidad junto con tu equipo en tener varios Jounin-Senseis que te estarán esperando en el campo de entrenamiento #0, son tres Jounin especiales que te escogieron ati por tu valor, fama, tu experiencia y tu forma de actuar.

Naruto: Mucha gracias Mizukage-Sama

Yagura: Lo segundo, al ser el único varón del clan Uzumaki y Namikaze y ser un ninja destacado entre mi filas, tanto el consejo Shinobi, los clanes y yo te damos la oportunidad en darte un Harem para que puedas construir tu propio clan, no será forzado porque tu podrás escogerlas o que sean por voluntado propia de las chicas.

Naruto: Queeeeeeeeee, pero como…..

Yagura: Se que tienes varias compañeras, y amigas que están enamorada de ti, y ellas accedieron estar en el harem por cuenta propia y algunas que conocen en tu familia también lo accedieron, no fue forzado porque ellas están enamoradas sinceramente de ti Y además Naruto-San… dale una oportunidad a las chicas. Ellas confían en ti en todo.

Naruto: Uffffffff tendré que hablar sobre eso en la casa Mizukage-Sama, pero gracias por el regalo. Y cual es el último.

Yagura: Ya eres famoso en el Libro de Bingo por tu desempeno y valor en la misión de Nami no Kuni; ten toma tu libro.

Y tanto nuestros héroes y los bijuus sintieron curiosidad al ver que contenía los datos del libro y todos y me refiero a todos se sorprendieron de la exactitud de la información del rubio

**Nombre: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze**

**Alias: Artha Menethil ''El Martillo de la Justicia'', ''El terror de las Mareas'' ''El Castigador'' ''El Paladín de la Luz''**

**Edad: 12-13 años pero físicamente se ve como un joven de 18-19 años**

**Apariencia: Mide 1..65 M de altura tiene ojos azules , piel clara, y pelo rubio largo tipo melena, lleva una armadura tipo medieval muy decorada pero golpeada por las batallas.**

**Kekkei Genkai: Hikariton (Elemento Luz), Meiton (Elemento Oscuridad), Hyoton (Elemento Hielo), Mokuton (Elemento Madera), Yoton (Elemento Lava) Shoton (Elemento Cristal) Taifon (Elemento Tifon), Ranton (Elemento Tormenta)**

**Nivel de Chakra: Nivel Bijuu**

**Nivel de Amenaza: Nivel B+ a A+**

**Armas: Raijin no Ken (Espada del dios del trueno), Ashbringer (Crematoria), Frostomurne (Agonía de Escarcha), Light Vengance, Búster Sword.**

**Kuchiyose: Kraken, Leones, Kitsunes, Fénix Y Dragones**

**Habilidades Especiales: Puede usar el Chakra y una extraña energía que multiplica la fuerza del usuario, excelente espadachín en toda arma que puede utilizar, frió sereno y también muy agresivo en su forma de pelear y estratega. Puede usar los 5 elementos y los sub-elementos y también algunos hechizos de alto rango.**

**Relaciones: Minato Namikaze,(Padre Fallecido), Kushina Uzumaki (Madre), Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze (Hermana Melliza),**

**Aldea: Kirigakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Niebla)**

**Hazañas: Salvar al pueblo de las Olas (Nami No Kuni), Derrotar al clan Blacrock and Roll, derrotar y matar a los ninjas renegados Aoi Rokusho y Raiga Kurosaki, derrotar y destruir el imperio del Magnate Gato. Derrotar al Tirano Gato, un puente tiene su nombre, Luchar frente a frente al ninja desertor Kisame Hoshikage. **

**Recompensas: 500 millones de Ryos de los Magnates y Ninjas Renegados**.

Tanto el rubio y todos estaban tan sorprendidos de la información dada del libro de bingo, todo estaba su información… casi pero era muy precisa, no sabe si era bueno para tener una reputación o se puso un gran blanco en su espalda pero naruto no se sentía intimidado, de hecho con eso se enfrentaría a enemigos de gran calibre y proteger al pueblo de varias amenazas como Kisame o los de Konoha.

Naruto: Al parecer están muy informados de mi, al parecer mi reputación estará marcado, pero no puedo dejar que la fama me suba la cabeza, pero será interesante los que me reten o querrán mi cabeza, será una excelente batalla.

Yagura: Con eso tu información varios enemigos o te querrán cazar por tu cabeza o te tendrán miedo por tu reputación tanto los ninjas de varias naciones ya tienen una parte del libro de Bingo como Zabuza Momochi, Kushimaru Kurarae o nosotros los Kages.

Naruto: Y cuando nos reuniremos con nuestros senseis Mizukage-Sama.

Yagura: Mañana en la Mañana, ustedes deberán descansar con su familias y arreglar su caso con lo de su harem, te lo mereces Naruto-san, Chen-San y Rexxar-San,

Morg: yo acompañare a Naruto-Sama a su hogar.

Naruto: Muy bien nos retiramos Mizukage-Sama.

Y nuestros héroes se retiraban hacia el complejo Uzumaki-Uchiha, dejando solo a Yagura junto a Kurama y Isobu.

Kurama: Crees que fue una idea poner la información del libro de bingo de Naruto.

Isobu: Estará en varios riesgos por su reputación.

Yagura: Todos sabemos del peligro en ser shinobis pero Naruto-San nos ha estado superando nuestras expectativas de todos, ha superado todo lo que parecia imposible para cualquiera. Y además naruto siempre le ha gustado el riesgo y los peligros.

Kurama: Tipico de un Uzumaki o un Namikaze, siempre estar en el la primera línea de ataque pero me alegro que el chico nos hayan superado.

Isobu: Nos recuerda mucho a nuestro padre.

Yagura: También pueden retirarse chicos, ya casi termino el papeleo .

Kurama: Con su permiso Yagura-San.

Isobu: Nos vemos mas adelante Yagura.

Y tanto los bijuus se retiraban para irse al complejo Uzumaki-Uchiha donde tendrían hablar con unas ciertas chicas sobre de sus sentimientos pero sabría que será difícil y algo complicado pero no tienen nada que perder los chicos y en cuanto que dejaban solo a Yagura para terminar con el eternal Papeleo que ya solo le faltaba pocas para terminar su jornada de hoy.

Mientras tanto en el Complejo Uzumaki-Uchiha.

Nos encontramos en el complejo donde nuestros héroes estaban caminando en el dojo donde Naruto junto con su equipo estaban viendo un combate de entrenamiento y les dieron la curiosidad en ver que estaban haciendo. Y estaban viendo un combate entre las intrigantes del equipo de Zabuza y se trataba de la heredera Mei Terumi vs Guren que estaban luchando sus Kekkei Genkais de Yoton vs Shoton, ambas estaban luchando con fiereza y con estrategia y alado estaban las matriarcas de los clanes Uzumaki y Uchiha, Kushina Uzumaki y Mikoto Uchiha. junto a ellas estaban las hijas de Mikoto que eran mas ni menos Rias Uchiha y Akeno Uchiha.

Pero una vez que llegaron a unas personas que no han visto durante mucho tiempo más exactos 6 meses había regresado Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze junto con algunas personas inesperadas para las chicas.

Tanto las chicas (Mei, , Rias, Akeno e inesperadamente Mikoto) lo recibían al rubio con un gran abrazo y también con algunos beso por parte de cortesía de las chicas y un abrazo muy fuerte de su madre que extrañaba mucho a su querido hijo. Y tanto el rubio le presentaba su nuevo equipo que le daba cierta curiosidad al pandarien y al Mok'nathal . También les noto cierta duda pero también curiosidad al dragón y el chaman Orco, y una vez que estuvieron contando las experiencias del entrenamiento por parte de Kurama y Isobu, los 6 meses del entrenamiento por parte de los 5 contrataciones de las invocaciones y la misión de Nami.

Tanto las chicas estaban sonadas y enamoradas aun mas por el rubio que rescato al pueblo, de las chicas, y del pueblo de la tiranía de un Magnate y de un clan enemigo de los orcos.

Y una vez que estuvieron hablando de temas mas delicados, quisieron que llamaran a ciertas chicas porque tendrían que hablar del tema del Naruto y eso seria un tema delicado para las chicas.

Media hora después

Ahora nos encontramos en el dojo donde estaban reunido las chicas de Kiri como Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, Aoi Kunieda, Saeko Busujima, Haku Yuki, Mei Terumi, Rias Uchiha, Akeno Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss y la Espadachín Ameyuri Ringo. Y tambien estaban reunidos Kushina Uzumaki, Chen Stormstout, Rexxar, Morg Wolfsong, Zabuza Momochi, Rin Nohara, Kurama y Isobu Ootsutsuki e Itachi y Shisui Uchiha.

Tanto Naruto estaba mirando profundamente en el cielo donde cierto espíritu le estaba dando apoyo y que ellas comprenderán la situación que estaba situando nuestro héroe y Naruto tomo aire hablo de la situación de su CRA y tanto las chicas sintieron que eso iba ir mal, y algunas se sintieron tristes al saber que su amado iba ser forzado a tener un harem por personas que solo querían por su poder y su codicia pero todo cambio cuando el rubio le dieron la oportunidad en dar su propio harem para su cuenta.

Eso alegro a la mayoría de las chicas estaban felices por que ahora Naruto podría escogerlas y es por eso que esta aquí pero estaba algo preocupado por la reacciones de las chicas y la mayoría dando la iniciativa en que todas ellas estaban dispuestas a compartirlos si el las amaba a todas sin favoritismo o egoísmo y tanto las jóvenes como Wendy, Narumi, Mei y Haku, las jóvenes como Aoi, Saeko, Mirajane, Erza y las mayores Ameyuri e Mikoto habían aceptado ser las prometidas del Paladin con gusto porque ellas lo amaba con todo su ser y lo harían sin dudarlo. Y tanto los demás se sentían orgullosos y algo celosos por parte del Paladín pero ya tendrían sus propias parejas para ellos pero a su debido tiempo.

Tanto naruto ahora se sentía tranquilo y feliz ahora que sus prometidas aceptaban con gusto a su nuevo harem pero el las trataría bien como todos igual e también les ayudaría a entrenar para que pudiese defenderse para las siguentes guerras que se les viene encima, y ahora tanto naruto sacaba muchos pergaminos para las siguientes personas tras el encuentro de varios arsenales de Uzu para su familia e amigos que le servirán de gran ayuda.

A su madre Kushina le había dado una espada grande estilo mandoble de 2 manos era una espada de color rojo como la sangre que en su cruz tenia decorado 2 dragones rojos que miraban en polos opuestos y su hoja estaba comparándose con la de Zabuza y una hacha de también del mismo detalle de los dragones pero el hacha era de 2 filos en sus lados.

(Imaginen la espada Ashkandi, Greatsword of the Brotherhood y la Dragonic Avenger)

Para Rias y Akeno le dio un par de armas de alto calibré que estaban a la par pero su poder es destructivo e equitativo en el cual las chicas podrían combinar sus armas con su doujutus de su Mangekyou Sharingan, la de Rias su espada tenia en el centro una esfera de color rojo, y la de Akeno era la misma espada pero tenia la diferencia que su esfera era de color azul.

(Imaginen las espadas Shalla'tor y Ellamayne)

Para Mikoto Ella le habían dado una espada era la misma espada que tenia sus hijas, pero la única diferencia que había pues que esa espada es como si ambas espadas se hubieran combinado en uno mismo pero de un color azul cielo con una esfera eléctrica por la afinidad del raiton de Mikoto.

(Imaginen la espada, Thunderfury)

Para Haku ella le habían dado una hacha de color negro con cristales morados en el filo con un detalle de una cruz en el centro de la hoja.

(Imaginen el hacha Black Ice)

Para Mei le había dado unas armas especiales para ella, la primera era una lanza con una hoja e color rojo con amarillo que pareciera si estuviera hecha de oro con la parte detrás de la vara con otra hoja de menor tamaño y una espada estilo medieval de hoja delgada pero de alto calibre que tenia detalles de estrellas junto con un cristal azul en el Pomo.

(Imaginen la Lanza Blood Tempered ranseur y la Espada Voldrethar, Dark Blade of Oblivon.)

Para Guren que era una amiga especial por parte de su Kekkei Genkai del Shoton (Elemento Cristal) le habia dado un mazo que en la parte central de la arma estaba hecha de un cristal duro de un color morado a Lila.

(Imaginen la Hammer of the Naaru)

Y para Itachi e Shisui a ambos les había dado unas espadas de alto calibre encontradas en Uzu, que eran del mismo tamaño y apariencia pero tenian el diferente color y poder para los Uchihas.

(Imagien las armas Jin'Rokh the Greath Apocalypse y la Zin'Rokh Destroyer of the Worlds)

Para zabuza no le preocupo porque tenia su propia espada al igual que Ameyuri, Wendy no necesitaba armas porque fue entrenada por una dragona como maestro e Erza no necesitaba armas para su prometido porque tenia habilidades especiales ella al igual que Mirajane. Para Saeko e Aoi tenían sus propias Katanas pero se impresionaron de todo lo que había conseguido el rubio en su estadía.

Y ya una vez aclarado lo sucedido decidieron cenar todos en una gran familia donde todos convivían juntos contándose experiencias, relatos e otras historias que le daban algo con que hablar. Y una vez terminado la cena decidieron retirarse para dormirse y tanto Naruto y su equipo necesitarían estar listo porque el siguiente dia ya conocerán a sus maestros.

Ya en la noche tanto Naruto estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en su subconsciente donde estaba hablando con el Rey Lich que estaba orgulloso en que tuviera la iniciativa en tener su harem y que no tuviera miedo en las reacciones de las chicas, pero le había dicho que tendrían mucho mas responsabilidades al saber de su reputación, muchas mujeres querrán por su reputación o su amor dependiendo en que avance el tiempo tanto Naruto y el Rey Lich estarían afrontándolos de repente sintieron que algo los llamaban y fueron llamados por el contracto de los dragones y lo mas raro es que también estaban Chen y Rexxar que también estaban confundidos, porque los habian llamado o quien.

Y de pronto entre varios altares se encontraban el dragón Sapphiron y Searniox hablando hacia nuestros héroes que tendrían que firmar una alianza entre ellos y los dragones, al recibir su bendición y entrenamiento breve se le daba de forma automática una pareja para cada uno de ellos que merecieron entrenar con ellos, y justamente detrás de ellos aparecían 3 dragonas que tomaban su forma humana.

La primera era una Pelirroja de unos 15 a 20 años de edad, de ojos rojos y con el cabello largo con adornos de oro llevaba una armadura algo provocativa para su edad porque su armadura roja que apenas cubría el busto de copa D, unos pantalones rojos junto con unas armadura que le cubría las rodillas, y unos guantes rojos de combate

La segunda era una Peliblanca de ojos azules de tambien de unos 15 a 20 años de edad, tenia la misma vestimenta que la de su hermana pero era de un color azul turquesa con detalles dorados y unos pantalones violeta

Y la tercera era una Chica Peliverde de piel morada pero de gran cuerpo y que envidiaba a cualquier chica de ojos verdes, tenia la misma armadura que de sus hermanas con solo el detalle de que su armadura era de color verde con negro junto con unos pantalones oscuros.

(Imaginen ya saben quienes son, Alextrasza, Tarecgosa y Ysera)

Para las chicas habían visto a nuestros héroes y habian tomado una decisión en ver sus corazones y su personalidad y tanto Tarecgosa se quedaría con Chen, Ysera con Rexxar y Alextrasza con Naruto.

Y una vez terminado el pacto de compromiso tanto ellos tenían el derecho de luchar alado una vez que lo convocaran y se despedían de un largo beso por parte de las chicas de unos sonrojados Paladín, Pandarien y Mok'nathal y se iban en una nube de humo regresando hacia su largo descanso.

Y al día siguiente

Nos encontramos cerca del campo de entrenamiento #0, mas exactamente en el campo de entrenamiento del Mizukage donde estaban recién levantados Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze junto con Chen Stormstout y Rexxar Mok'Nathal estaban esperando hacia sus nuevos esperando senseis y decidieron que podrían tomar un poco de calentamiento y estaban entrenando con sus propias armas e agilidad para no perder el ritmo y asi estuvieron durante unos minutos hasta que entre las sombras aparecían 3 sujetos con ropas muy diferentes las de Kiri o la de ellos,

El primero era un joven de 18 a 22 años de edad, de cabello medio corto de color blanco como la nieve, estaba vestido con una camiseta larga de color rojo escarlata, unos pantalones de combate verde oscuro, y unas botas negras, junto a ellas llevaba una espada de gran tamaño en su espalda y un par de pistolas en su cintura.

El segundo era un joven de edad de 20 a 25 años de edad alto, de ojos grisáceos y pelo corto de color beige con un mechón en medio de la frente, su ropa consistía en un kimono verde, un sombrero a rayas blancas y verdes y un abrigo de una tonalidad más oscura que es ligeramente reminiscente y unas sandalias shinobis de color negro que llevaba hasta sus rodillas y llevaba una espada en el costado de su espalda.

Y el tercero era un adulto de mayor de edad de unos 50 años de edad, estaba vestido con una túnica de color gris oscuro y un rojo vino, llevaba unas hombreras metálicas con detalles de plumas de cuervo, llevaba una playera roja, unos pantalones grises y unas botas de combate, también llevaba unos guantes cafes, una capucha que le cubría los ojos y su bastón.

Tanto el rubio estaba en shock estaba la persona que no había visto desde hace mucho tiempo que le advirtió de la amenaza de la legión del fuego, y que le impulso en seguir adelante en conseguir las espadas Ashbringer y Frostmourne.

Naruto: Eres tu…Medivh.

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy.

Disculpen por las tardanzas pero alfil ya estoy libre de las vacaciones y estaré escribiendo para los siguientes fics que tengo que actualizar y disculpen por todas las molestias pero me han agobiado los exámenes, proyectos finales e exámenes ordinarios.

Bueno como sabrán, Naruto ya tiene la autorización de tener su harem y ya tiene las primeras prometidas pero habrá mas en el siguiente capitulo.

Disculpen si no habrá preparativos pero les tendré una sorpresa y necesito de su voto que le gustaría para el siguente capitulo.

Hacia Konoha… Los examenes Chunnin.

Mision a Yukigakure…..el rescate de la princesa Koyuki

Mision a Tsukigakure….el rescate de la princesa Tsukino.

Pacto de Matrimonio a Kumogakure y Tetsu no Kuni.

U otra misión que me den.

También hago un comunicado de ultimo momento, lo que he visto y tengo opinión, les tengo que decir que cambiare el titulo por uno que le quede con el MultiCrossover.

Ya están definitivas las parejas para el harem de naruto pero les pondre las ultimas que pondré para naruto .

Alexstrazsa

Asia Argento

Xenovia

Sona Stri

La Reina de Sona

Ravel Phenex

Serafall Leviatán

Meredy

lamia scale chelia,

Saori Kido o Athena

Pandora

Hikari Hyuuga (Sirvienta y guardiana de Hinata)

Natsu Hyuuga (Sirvienta y guardiana de Hanabi)

Amaya Senju o Takara Senju (Sobrina de Tsunade)

Para Itachi e Shisui les tengo algunos especiales para ellos

Pero necesito de su voto si estamos de acuerdo para los Uchihas, no puedo dejarlos sin pareja, acepto desde Guren, Jaina Proudmourne. Shandris, Naisha, Alleria y Sylvanas Windernuur.

Tambien ya estan los clanes en Kirigakure no Sato estan

Clan Yuki: (Haku, Mizore, Gray, Toshiro, Horo Horo)

Clan Hozuki: (Suigetsu Hozuki)

Clan Terumi: (Mei Terumi)

Clan Uzumaki: (Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze)

Clan Uchiha: (Mikoto Uchiha, Rias Uchiha, Akeno Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha)

Clan Wolfsong: (Morg Wolfsong, Drek'thar, Thrall, Nazger)

Clan Warsong: (Gromm Hellscream)

Clan Stormstout: (Chen Stormstout)

Clan Tauren: (Cairne Bloodhoof, Baine Bloodhoof, Tagar)

Clan Dark'Spear: (Vol'Jin, Rok'han, Sel'Jin)

Clan Ratchet (Goblins): (Gazlowe)

Clan Mok'Nathal: (Rexxar)

Elfos Nocturnos: (Tyrande Whisperwind, Maiev Shadowsong, Malfurion StormRage, Ilidan StormRage)

Clan Bronzebreard (Enanos): (Muradin Bronzebread, Baelgun, Magni y Steeltoe)

Clan Suntrider: (Kael'Thas Suntrider, Sylvanas Windernur)

Alianza Humana: (Jaina Proudmourne, Daelin Proudmourne, Uther LightBringer, Antonidas, Garithos)

Nerubians, Trolls, Gnolls, Ogros, Ferocains, Nagas, Draenianos, y otras razas mas estaran en Kiri

Clan Washi (Aguila): (Yuna de Aguila)

Gremio de Fairly Tail: (Makarov, Lucy, Erza, Lissana, Mirajane, Wendy, Levy, Juvia, Kagura, Virgo, Mavis, Ultear)

Gotei 13 de Bleach

Y otros clanes aliados de otros animes más.

Y para los que se esten preguntando el porque de no de Ilidan StormRage como sensei le tengo algo especial a el junto con Naruto que sera claves para la batalla ante Konoha, Akatsuki y ante la invasión de la Legion del Fuego.

Ya los enemigos están los definitivos

Muy bien con eso me despido amigos.

Hasta la próxima amigos.


	8. Capitulo 7: Trabajo en Equipo

Hola amigo, como han estado, me allegro que le gustaran el capitulo que les hice, ahora que tengo el tiempo libre para actualizar o hacer unos nuevos fics para ustedes, y bueno, he visto opciones tanto en las misiones, las parejas, las batallas y los enemigos, bueno con esto este capitulo será de su agrado y también algunas sorpresa, bueno también al final del capitulo hare una encuesta de que fic le gustaría que hiciera para el 2015.

Quiero agradecerles a:

QuiriQuiroga: Hola amigo, como has estado, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, disculpa si no se mucho de lemmon, pero todavía soy tímido y algo penoso en escribir la parte sexual de los fanfics, pero me alegro que te gustara la parte de los besos, bueno te confirmo que naruto beso primero a Aoi y ultimo a saeko en instantáneo porque no creo que un kage bunshin disfrutara mejor que el original, y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Soul Of Demon: Hola amigo, como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y si, cada vez se pone mas loco e interesante y habrá mas cosas para este fic, y gracias, tendré que estudiar mucho para el 4 semestre de la universidad que entrare, pero por el momento entrare en las vacaciones y disfrutarlas, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Jbadillodavila: Hola amigo como estas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y si hoy actualizare el capitulo para ustedes, y bueno disfrútalo amigo.

fanfic meister: Hola amigo, como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y bueno me alegro que te gustara el cambio del titulo del fic y bueno porque le queda bien el titulo de Paladín que de Espadachín, y bueno también ya que Naruto esta comenzando a formar su harem con las jóvenes uchihas, con Aoi, Saeko, Narumi, Haku y las chicas de Fairy Tail pero habrá mas para este capitulo, eso te lo aseguro y bueno en cuanto al pequeño harem de Itachi y Shisui ya tengo a las elegidas de ellos, porque ellos tambien se merecen tener sus propias parejas, al igual que Jiraiya, Chen y Rexxar, bueno y las opciones de las misiones, ya tengo la idea para este capitulo, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

sakurita preciosa: Hola amiga, como has estado, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y gracias por felicitarme, espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo que tengo para ustedes, bueno disfrútala amiga mía.

Zafir09: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y si es un maldito bastardo Hiruzen (recuerda que es el Antagonista junto con Danzo y la Legión del Fuego y Akatsuki del fic) a el solo le importa la disciplina, que cumplan las misiones sin importar el costo. Y me alegrara que te gustara el harem de Naruto que ya esta conformando al igual que el Bingo de Bingo del rubio, y si he visto tanto a Michael, Azazel y Lucifer pensaba en ponerlos como lideres de clanes pero me ayudaran a ser las contrataciones Celestiales y en cuanto a Koneko y Ravel me interesaron las propuestas para el harem y una rivalidad de amistad entre las chicas, creo que lo pondré hoy, y bueno, espero que te guste las sorpresas para el siguiente capitulo doy que tengo para ustedes, disfrútalo amigo.

Seikishi-Kenshi: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y si hubo muchas sorpresas en el capitulo que leísteis y bueno me alegro que te gustara en que Naruto ya comenzara a formar su harem tanto su hermana, sus amigas, y compañeras pero habrá muchas mas, y veo que no te esperasteis de Alezstraza bueno ella cuando la vi su imagen y su información le quedaba muy bien para le rubio, es pelirroja, muy fuerte y muy temida. Y bueno en cuanto al harem de Itachi y Shisui ya tengo a las elegidas para los Uchihas, y me alegro que te gustara el regalo que le dio el rubio a Tsunami y si difundí mucho en el Libro de Bingo para que el rubio ya sea reconocido por todos o que sea temido o respetado, y bueno en cuanto a las chicas que me dijisteis como Grayfia Lucifuge, Koneko y su hermana Kuroka, Roseweiss y bueno espero que te guste el siguiente capitulo para ustedes, bueno disfrútalo amigo mió.

CCSakuraforever: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy y si Kakashi va estar a lado del legado de Naruto y de Minato en contra de la corrupción de Konoha y del Sandaime. Y también me alegro que te gustara el libro de bingo de naruto y si he visto que primero va ser o si las princesas o los exámenes chunnin, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Victor: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y si estoy viendo si el Rey Lich (Arthas o Bolvar) pueden que sean hollows como Zangetsu, y bueno estoy viendo en darle la colmillo de acero de inuyasha, y en cuanto al fic de Naruto de Pegaso pues estoy escribiendo y buscando ideas para el siguiente capitulo así que ten paciencia por favor y veo que hacer amigo, y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo mio.

Justin: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y si hoy estaré actualizándolo amigo.

Guest: Hola amigo como estas, bueno la ultima parte de las parejas serán para Naruto bueno en parte de Hikari, en cuanto a Natsu Hyuga, pienso dárselo a Chen o a Rexxar. Y bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Guest: hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, en cuanto a la misión de Tsukigakure en rescate a la princesa Tsukino, estoy considerándolo, pero déjame chocarlo, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Guest: Hola amigo como has estado, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, y en cuanto a Roseweiss, estoy considerándolo pero ella estará en el harem de naruto de ultimo momento, bueno disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo.

Lector Shenlong: Hola amigo como andas, me alegro que te gustara el capitulo de hoy, pues ando viendo en esa opción, pero bueno, disfruta el capitulo de hoy amigo mió.

Bueno sin mas preámbulos, el capitulo de hoy.

Capitulo 7: Trabajo de equipo y Próxima misión.

Nos encontramos en el campo de entrenamiento #0 donde se encontraba un equipo en particular donde cierto Paladin, Pandarien y el Mok'Nathal estaban viendo a sus nuevos senseis donde cierto rubio todavía estaba en shock en ver la persona que no había visto durante este tiempo desde que le dio la advertencia de la llegada de la legion del fuego, le ayudo en conseguir la espada la Frostmourne (Agonia de Escarcha) y le dio su mayor objeto dado por el, su libro de hechizos, jutsus, hido, técnicas en cual hasta el mismo Rikudo envidiaría tener el libro.

Chen: Esperen un momento, acaso ustedes….

Rexxar: Ya se habían conocido ustedes 2.

Naruto: De hecho, desde que el me predijo de la legión del fuego y el me recomendo en la búsqueda de la espada frostmourne.

Medivh: Estas en lo correcto joven Uzumaki, he vuelto para ayudarte y a tu equipo, junto con los demás senseis estaremos para hacer el mejor equipo de todos, será mejor que nos introduzcamos:

Chen: No seria mejor si ustedes se presentaran.

Rexxar: Primera vez que sabemos algo de ustedes, sin ofenderlos.

Medivh: Yo seré el primero en presentarme…me llamo Magus Medivh, soy conocido como el Profeta o el Oráculo, soy Brujo, Hechicero y Guardián, mis gustos son leer libros, volar cuando me transformo en cuervo, prevenir la humanidad y protegerla, odio, a lo traidores, a personas sin humanidad y personas corruptas y mi sueño es… estar entre las leyendas, sigues tu Dante.

Dante: Mi nombre es Dante Sparda, actualmente un Cazarecompensas y lider de la organización Devil May Cry, mis gustos son, cazar demonios, la Pizza, las chicas hermosas y las apuestas y lo que mas odio son los Demonios, el Mal, y mi sueño no es ser uno de los mejores Cazadores de Demonios que haya existido, ahora solo faltas tu Kisuke.

Kisuke: Mi nombre es Kisuke Urahara, Antigo ex Capitan de la 12e Division de Shinigamis, actualmente dueño de una armería, mis gustos son, Luchar ante Hollows, Arrancar, buscar a cierto….traidor, y mi sueño la armonía en mi Zanpaku-to, ahora díganos sus gustos, sus sueños y sus nombres.

Rexxar: Yo comenzare, Yo soy Rexxar, Ultimo descendiente de los Mok'Nathal, y actualmente señor de las bestias, mis gustos son estar en el intemperie, cuidar de mis criaturas como amigos, conocer mas a los humanos, odio la corrupción y la maldad, y mi sueño es revivir mi clan pero hacerlo del lado correcto.

Chen: Sigo yo, soy Chen Stormstout, actual lider del clan Stormstout, y Alquimista de Pandarian, mis gustos son inventar, hacer y probar de mis brebajes y cervezas, ayudar a mis camaradas y odio a los corruptos, pervertidos y la Legión del Fuego, y mi sueño es buscar la cerveza perfecta y beberla.

Naruto: Bueno me llamo Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, Tobeketsu Gennin, y primer Paladin, mis gustos son, entrenar tanto en mente cuerpo y alma, aun practicar con mis espadas hasta ser uno mismo, estar con las chicas que amo y conocer nuevas personas, odio a ciertas personas que intentaron traicionar a mi familia, a la Legión del fuego y un cierto Enmascarado y mi sueño es superar mis expectativas y tener una familia.

Kisuke: Muy bien una vez que ya nos hemos presentados, tenemos que decirles que su entrenamiento va ser colaborativo entre ustedes, porque deberán aprender muchas cosas de nosotros y estar preparados.

Naruto: ¿Como que deberíamos aprender, Kisuke-Sensei?

Kisuke: Yo me especializo en el kenjutsu como Dante-Sempai, les instruiremos aun mas en el Kenjutsu, pero tanto yo les especializare en usar una energía que casi pocos pueden utilizarla, el Reiatsu.

Naruto:¿Reiatsu? , ¿que es esa energía?

Kisuke: es la energía del alma que les permite moverse y permanecer de pie, tanto a los Shinigami y a los Arrancar, como a los Quincy y Bount., pero se necesita que tanto el Reatsu y el Reiryoku

Chen: ¿Cual es la diferencia entre los 2 Kisuke-Sensei?

Kisuke: La diferencia entre el Reiatsu y el Reiryoku es simple: Reiryoku es la cantidad de energía que un ser tiene almacenada en su cuerpo o alma, mientras que Reiatsu es la presión que una persona ejerce. La diferencia es muy similar a la energía y el poder. Potencia es la cantidad de energía ejercida por unidad de tiempo. Reiryoku es potencial, al tiempo Reiatsu es energía en uso. En general, aquellos con altos niveles de Reiryoku a menudo tienen los más altos niveles de Reiatsu también. Un guerrero experto puede superar una persona que posee mayor energía espiritual por poseer una mayor presión espiritual.

Rexxar: Suena que deberemos dominar la energía espiritual en nosotros, suena interesante en aprenderlo.

Kisuke: Me alegro escuchar eso porque aprehenderemos a dominar su reiatsu.

Dante: Yo en mi parte yo les enseñare en todas las técnicas y armas para que estén variados cuando se enfrenten hacia sus rivales, en mi caso yo utilizo mucho mi espada la Yamato y mis Pistolas Ebano y Marfil, lo que quiero a llegar es que ambos practiquen sus armas y técnicas de corta, media y larga distancia en conjunto, no pueden ganar con un solo estilo, deben estar adaptados en cualquier momento en el lugar indicado y en el tiempo exacto, también les enseñare como derrotar a los demonios por si alguno ya ha llegado a este mundo.

Medivh: Por mi parte, se que ustedes ya tienen dominado sus hechizos en base del mana y chakra pero tendrán que dominarlas al siguiente nivel porque necesitaran dominarlas todas, desde las defensivas, de apoyo, ofensivas y de varios rangos, y además necesitaran aprender a utilizar la estrategia, inteligencia y el trabajo en equipo en ustedes tres para ser un equipo formidable, adaptable y táctico.

Naruto Chen y Rexxar: Si sensei.

Dante: Sera mejor que comencemos nuestro entrenamiento, Kisuke…..pon la barrera.

Kisuke: Enseguida, Medivh, Dante, necesito de su ayuda

Rexxar: ¿Que tipo de barrera estarán haciendo?.

Medivh: Es una barrera especial Joven guerrero, esa barrera les servirá entrenar durante un dia entero, en una hora entera.

Chen: ¡Queeeeeeeeee!, eso es posible estar un día entero en esa barrera.

Kisuke: Por supuesto, todo eso es posible, y bueno, pues comenzemos.

Tanto Medivh, Dante y Kisuke activaron la barrera en la cual tanto Naruto, Chen y Rexxar, estuvieron en una barrera en la cual sus energías se acumulaban y tanto Dante y Kisuke utilizaban sus propias espadas propias para atacar a nuestros héroes en forma de entrenamiento, tanto Dante con su espada la Yamato atacaba a Rexxar con sus hachas dobles y a pesar que Rexxar se movía torpemente por sus músculos aun tenia la fuerza de un Oso y la Agilidad de un Lobo, Kisuke era el mas peligroso en luchar ante Chen que al tener su báculo de Bambu como arma era muy resistente ante la Benihime de Kisuke que se sorprendía de la resistencia de la arma, y en cuanto al rubio luchaba con magia hacia Medivh que a pesar de sus años aun luchaba entre los grandes y mas si tiene su propio báculo, y así estuvieron mas de media hora pero en realidad han estado mas de medio día entrenando dejando exhaustos a nuestros héroes y aun fresco los senseis que miraban a sus aprendices apaleados y muy agotados.

Dante: Vamos chicos, esa es toda su fuerza y determinación que tienen, aun pueden respirar, entonces levántense.

Kisuke: Que les paso su determinación de seguir adelante y superarnos.

Medivh: No me digan que no aguantan un simple entrenamiento.

Chen: Yo no caeré con facilidad maestros, soy un pandarien y un Pandarien jamás se rinde ante la adversidad.

Rexxar: Un Mok'Nathal no muere si dar batalla, y aunque perezcamos nuestro espíritu seguirá luchando hasta la eternidad.

Naruto: Yo jamás retorceré, aunque la adversidad nos supere, lucharemos ante contra viento y marea, jamás caeremos.

Y nuestros héroes aun cansados y vapuleados se levantaron apenas y duras y se reincorporaban para el combate donde sus maestros que tomaron a la ofensivas se lanzaron hacia ellos. Tanto naruto sabia que la frostmourne y la ashbringer podría vencerlos, pero necesitaria trabajar en equipo con chen y rexxar que apenas esquivaban los ataques de Dante y Kisuke.

Naruto: Chicos, necesitaremos una distracción para dar nuestro plan, yo le daré la cobertura para que ataquen a distancia.

Rexxar: Es muy noble de tu parte Naruto, pero se nos están acabando el tiempo.

Chen: No hay tiempo que perder, Rexxar, yo atacare a larga distancia, tu atacarlos en los flancos, si nuestro compañero esta dando la iniciativa, hay que seguirlo como camarada.

Rexxar: Entonces, liberemos nuestra bestia interior, que comience el show.

Tanto Naruto junto con sus espadas en cada una de sus manos estaba haciendo la siguiente invocación en cuanto a Rexxar y Chen estaban detrás de el para comenzar el plan de ataque por sorpresa.

Dante: No te dejare que lo hagas Naruto-San.

Y sacaba sus armas personalizadas y poderosas Ebano y Ivory en sus fundas y comenzaba a dispararle al rubio que gracias que había invocado el Escudo Divino (Kami no tate)para cubrirlo pero solo le duraba unos 30 segundos el hechizo y una vez reunido su energía desactivo el Escudo Divino.

Naruto: Ahora chicos, Nube Espesa (Atsui Kumo)

Y una nube espesa de color negro con gris cubría el campo de batalla, donde Dante intentaba observan donde estaban sus aprendices, tanto Medivh sabia que podría convertirse en un cuervo pero no podría arriesgarse en ser blanco facil de sus aprendices, tanto Kisuke y Dante se lanzaron hacia el combate sin saber quien los estaba esperando.

Chen: Ultima ronda y cerramos, Kasai no Iki (Aliento de Fuego)

Chen se había tomado uno de sus pociones de su cerveza del trueno y su elemento de fuego le había aumentado su poder de su elemento principalmente pero al aumentar el poder por el alcohol de la cerveza, el fuego del pandarien era en comparación con el Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku (Elemento Fuego: Gran Aniquilación del fuego) pero en menor escala.

Tanto Dante lo esquivo retrocediendo hacia atrás y en cuanto a Kisuke utilizo el Hado defensivo para evitar el ataque del Pandarien

Kisuke: Bakudō #39. Enkosen (Escudo Arco)

El Shinigami había creado en la palma de la mano un escudo de energía espiritual de color rojo condensada para bloquear los ataque del pandarien tanto Dante ya estaba en la retaguardia que tanto el shinigami y el Semi-Demonion se estaban cuidando las espaldas, pero tenia los flancos descubiertos en este momento sintieron que algo los perseguía.

Chen: Ahora chicos, yo me encargo de Medivh.

Tanto los chicos ya armados con su plan se lanzaron hacia sus maestros que estaban sorprendidos de su osada ataque en frente de ellos, al igual que el Mok'Nathal

Naruto: Que la Luz me de fuerza

Rexxar: Por colmillo y garras.

Y una vez que estuvieron cercas sus espadas chocaron entre si creando una colision que gracias a la barrera el suelo se estaba desbaratando por soportar la fuerza de los guerreros, tanto Medivh, veía que sus sempais, estaban en una situación incomoda tenia que ayudarlo pero se estaba enfrentando ante un recuperado y agil pandarien que lo atacaba defensivamente con su Baculo.

Medivh: Eres muy bueno Chen, los monjes pandarien te enseñaron muy bien.

Chen: Solo lucho en forma defensiva e ofensiva cuando es el momento de atacar, y veo que nos están haciendo a prueba luchando.

Medivh: Jej, eres mucho mas listo que los otros, si era una prueba si trabajaban bien en equipo, y si formaban trabajar en momentos de peligros y ustedes a pesar que llevan poco tiempo en conocerse, es como si en toda su vida ya se hubieran conocido en su otra vida.

Chen: Eso me lo imagine, pero nuestro equipo aun le falta trabajar mas cooperativamente pero estaremos aprendiendo de nuestros errores.

Medivh: Eso me alegro por ti joven Pandarien…

Mientras eso sucedía tanto Dante y Kisuke aun luchaban con sus espadas ante el Paladín y el Senor de las Bestias que no daban descanso a los veteranos y sabían que ya ellos estaban en la ofensiva y no se detendría hasta agotarlos, cosa que ya estaban haciendo y ya estaban planeado utilizar un contraataque por parte de Kisuke.

Dante: Kisuke, intenta utilizar tu bankai

Kisuke: y crees que no lo estoy haciendo, los chicos son muy buenos para serte sincero, pero lo intentare.

Y tanto Dante y Kisuke esquivaron los ataques para que el Ex-Capitan podria utilizar su Bankai, pero algo surgia entre el suelo.

Naruto: No te dejare que hagas eso, Raíces enredadora- (Fudōsan Entangura)

Naruto al utilizar un hechizo junto con una combinación del Mokuton habia capturado a Kisuke y a Dante que al saber que eran de alto nivel ellos, las raíces era muy fuertes para romperlas.

Dante: Estoy muy impresionado, alfil alguien pudo capturarme.

Kisuke: Si no fuera por mi bankai, los hubiera derrotado, pero estoy orgulloso de ustedes, tu que dices Medivh.

Medivh: Si, tanto el Joven Pandarien ha demostrado su tranquilidad y su agilidad al usar su báculo y sus habilidades, eres muy bueno pero aun te falta iniciativa en la ofensiva, pero has demostrado que eres experto en Taijutsu, en Boujutsu, y en hechizos elementales.

Dante: Tu Rexxar, ambos han trabajado muy bien en equipo planeado estrategias improvisadas y planeadas, también tienes la fuerza a tu lado, al saber como dominar tus hachas, pero aun te falta que domines los hechizos elementales e jutsus, pero por todo lo has hecho muy bien.

Kisuke: En cuanto ati Naruto, eres un gran espadachín y un gran usuario de varias técnicas, pero también debes confiar en tu equipo, se que te preocupa por su bienestar pero ellos confían en ti y tu deberías darle una confianza en ellos.

Medivh: por el momento se termina el entrenamiento….por ahora jóvenes.

Y quitaban la barrera y solo habían pasado 1 hora en la barrera que fue mas de un dia entero que entrenaron y tanto los maestros iban a reportar hacia el Mizukage nuestro héroes a penas y con fuerzas se levantaban para poder descansar para el siguiente dia que les tiene para ellos.

Y asi pasaron las siguientes semanas que estuvieron entrenando durante horas en el entrenamiento extenso por parte de sus senseis que no daban compasión hacia sus aprendices donde se esforzaban en utilizar el Reiatsu en su cuerpo en la cual los tres pudieron descubrirlos por si mismos y utilizar los Hados, Kido y Bakudos, con Dante les enseñaba en el uso de los combos en sus armas de corto y largo alcance, y ahora podrían utilizar devastadores combinaciones con sus armas y sus hechizos que gracias a la persistencias del Profeta Medivh y también por cortesía de los bijuss Kurama y Isobu que estaban mirando el entrenamiento se sus antiguos aprendices veían con mucha curiosidad en el entrenamiento duro que le daban sus sempais, hasta algunas veces venían el Mizukage, la familia Uzumaki y Uchiha y mayor parte venían de animo las prometidas del Joven Uzumaki.

Hablando del harem, después de aceptar a las primera chicas en el harem de Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, las primeras chicas ya estaban tales como Narumi Uzumaki-Namikaze, las herederas de los clanes, Rias Uchiha, Akeno Uchiha, Mei Terumi, Haku Yuki, y las Kunoichis Aoi Kudineai, Saeko Busujima, Wendy Marvell, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, la miembro de los 7 espadachines de la niebla Ameyuri Ringo y la Matriarca del clan Uchiha Mikoto Uchiha. pero a los siguientes dias , en la torre del Mizukage Yagura junto con sus guardaespaldas que eran Kurama y Isobu estaban mirando con pena al Kage al recibir mucho papeleo de las solicitudes de compromiso por parte del Joven Paladin que eran mucha Kunoichis, Civiles y algunas Shinigamis y Magas que han querido estar en el harem de Naruto no por su fama si no por amor en parte de ellas.

Y una vez que naruto fue reportado por parte del Mizukage en ver a las candidatas eran algunas la mayor parte amigas por parte de naruto y se había sorprendido de que muchas de sus compañeras y amiga hayan querido estar con el y sin importar la cantidad de chicas que estuvieran enamoradas de el, a el le importaba su bienestar y su amor y lo daría con todo lo que pudiera sin importar lo que le pasara a el.

Entre las nuevas chicas que quieren estar en el harem de naruto estaban la hermana de Mirajane, Lissana Strauss, junto con varias Magas de gran talento como Lucy Heartfilia, Juvia Loxar, Kagura Mikazuchi, Cana Alberola, Levy McGarder, Ultear Mikovich, Mavis Vermillon, las Shinigamis, Rukia Kuchiki, Retsu Unohana, Raginku Matsumoto, Inue Orihime, Nanao y Nemu y otras chicas como Rei Miyamoto, Seras Victoria, Una miembro del clan Yuki Mizore Shirayuki, y otras mas chicas estarian en el harem.

(Algunas en el anime de Bleach, Fairy Tail, Queens Blade,11 Eyes, Sekirei, To love-Ru lde Highschool Dxd y de One Piece)

Entre estas parejas hubo ciertos momentos de celos para el paladín que siempre tuvo que intervenir entre ellas estaba la chicas Ravel Phoenix y Koneko Tojo, que siempre peleaban entre si con ciertas ''competencias'' entre ella quien era la mejor en todo y también por su rivalidad amistosa por ser contra partes de animales tales que Ravel es miembro y heredera del clan Phoenix y Koneko por ser una Nekomata. Cosa que el rubio siempre tenga que estar en medio de la intervención de las chicas.

Pero no todo el harem es para el joven paladín porque ciertos Uchihas también se le han dado el privilegio en dar su propio harem por ser los miembros mas justos y correctos del clan Uchiha, y ciertas chicas estaban interesadas en ellos.

Para Itachi se le ha dado la oportunidad en conocer a la Hechicera e hija del Almirante de la Marina de Kirigakure, Daelin Proudmourne, Jaina Proudmourne, que tanto ellos era polos opuestos Jaina era sociable y de buen animo en cuanto a Itachi frió y Sereno pero ambos se llevaban muy bien que aceptaron su relación con solo la excepción de los celos de un Padre Sobreprotector, también tuvo la oportunidad en conocer a la Líder de los Guardabosques Alleria Windrunner y la hija adoptiva de la sacerdotisa de Elude Shandris Feathermoon. Para Shisui se dio la oportunidad en conocer a la heredera de la usuario del Shoton Guren que acepto con gusto a la relación con el Uchiha que lo veía mucho mas feliz con el, cosa que sorprendió a Shisui porque pensaba que Guren se iba a ir con Naruto pero Guren le dijo que solo lo veía como un amigo, durante estos días también se estaba relacionando con la hermana mayor de Alleria, Sylvanas Windrunner, y la Sub-Teniente de las Vigilantes Naisha.

Durante este tiempo también las chicas y las matriarcas habian estado entrenado con las armas dadas por Naruto y encontraron cierta afinidad con su arma dada por el, podría combinarlas con su chakra elemental que tenían haciéndolas mas mortíferas en el combate.

Durante 1 mes que estuvieron entrenando en las barreras creadas por nuestros héroes ya estaban dominando lo que es el Reiatsu, Magia por parte del gremio de Fairy Tail, y otras energías, y nuestros héroes estaban esperando a sus maestros que por lo más inesperado es que no se había presentado hacia ellos en el campo de entrenamiento.

Chen: Chicos, ustedes creen que nos han dado el día libre.

Rexxar: No lo creo, debió habernos avisado, pero podríamos aprovechar para descansar por lo menos.

Chen: Cierto, yo sin mi cerveza no puedo estar feliz.

Rexxar: Yo solo quiero descansar en la intemperie todo el día, si no debería cuidar de mis bestias, ya extraño a Misha.

Naruto: ¿Misha? ¿Quien es Misha?

Rexxar: Es mi invocación principal, también puedo invocar a un lobo, halcón, un jabalí y una manada de Kodos.

Chen: Ni si quiera se te ocurra invocar a los Kodos, son muy destructivos en campo abierto.

Rexxar: Lose, y además me dejan exhausto cuando los invoco, so los utilizo para combatir en asedios o en grupos de grandes masas, como crees que con eso destruir el monopolio de gato y todo sus guardias que habría por ahí, lo bueno que rescate los créditos y el dinero y se los dimos al pueblo de Nami, el dinero no es muy importante para mi, si no las vidas de los demás.

Naruto: Por el momento, podremos calentarnos hasta que lleguen nuestros maestros, deberían estar con Mizukage-Sama.

Y asi aprovecharon su calentamiento de una forma…..poco convencional, Chen estaba en meditación en pose Zen, Rexxar igual pero acostado en una roca y nuestro héroe estaba en profunda meditación para contactar a su amigo Rey Lich que últimamente ha estado muy callado, mas de lo común.

Naruto: (Rey Lich, le sucede algo.)

Rey Lich: (No es nada Naruto, solo he estado, entrenando por mi cuenta, hace siglos que no entrenaba y necesito estar en forma)

Naruto: (Ya me lo imagino, pero me alegro que este bien, este mes fueron fatales y algo caóticos por parte de las chicas)

Rey Lich: (Ni que lo digas, pero como te dije, tus amigas estarían contigo sin importar que compartan contigo, ellas te amaran pase lo que pase)

Naruto: (Si, yo me sentí aliviado de que las chicas me amaran sin importar lo que pasara, pero siento que algo va a cambiar)

Rey Lich: (Yo también lo presiento Naruto, algo va suceder)

Naruto: (Y cuando crees que Llegue la legión del fuego a las naciones elementales)

Rey Lich: (Lo que sabemos por parte de Medivh, la Legión buscara debilitar a cualquier resistencia Humana o de cada ser vivo, es por eso que enviaran a sus agentes mas poderoso)

Naruto: (y tu sabes como identificar a ellos Rey Lich)

Rey Lich: (Son muy difíciles que se expongan, por lo natural atacan entre las sombras, tendremos que esperar a sus agentes y contraatacar….alguien viene)

Naruto: (Muy bien Rey Lich, hablamos mas adelante)

Rey Lich: (Buena suerte Naruto)

Y ambos se desconectaban su conexión mental donde nuestros héroes estaban despertando de su meditación y estaba un Anbu de Kiri.

Anbu: Naruto-San, Chen-San y Rexxar-San, Mizukage-Sama se les solicita que vayan a la torre inmediatamente.

Tanto nuestros héroes recogían sus cosas y se dirigían hacia la torre del Mizukage sin saber que les esperaría para ellos.

5 minutos después.

Ahora nuestros héroes estaban en la torre del mizukage donde estaban el propio Yagura, junto con Kurama y Isobu alado de el estaban los Senseis del equipo de Naruto, Dante, Kisuke y Medivh, donde revisaban las misiones solicitadas para Kiri y una vez que vieron una de cierta urgencia y de peligro alguien llamo en la puerta.

Yagura: Adelante

Tanto nuestros héroes pasaban a la puerta donde veían a sus maestros y al ver sus rostros serios, había algo que no iba bien o algo iba a ocurrir.

Naruto: Se nos necesita algo Mizukage-Sama.

Yagura: Si. Los convoque a ustedes porque hay una misión de rango A y posibilidad que se conviert que se les solicita a ustedes 3 que vayan a rescatar a Tsukigakure.

Naruto: Tsukigakure, que problemas tiene

Yagura: Últimamente ha habido desapariciones forzadas por unos shinobis renegados, entre ellos estaba un científico de konoha ahora quiere conquistar la aldea por mediante la hija del tsukikage.

Naruto: Entonces nuestro objetivo es buscar al científico y salvar a la hija.

Yagura: Exactamente, esta misión es de mucho cuidado por la amenaza del científico, según con las pocas investigaciones el científico utiliza un Kinjutsu que controla la mente de las personas de pasado triste y oscuro, es por eso que los he convocado a ustedes 3 y también a ustedes sempais.

Medivh: Cuando partiremos Mizukage-Sama.

Yagura: De inmediato, se le permite utilizar la fuerza letal de la amenaza y tengan mucho cuidad.

Naruto: Nos encargaremos de eso Mizukage-Sama

Yagura: Muy bien, partan ahora equipo 0

Y nuestros heroes junto con sus senseis partían hacia Tsukigakure no Sato para rescatar a la Kunoichi y detener los macabros planes del científico y poner fin su maldad, sin saber con quien se encontrarian en el camino.

Mientras tanto en un lugar desconocido.

Se encontraba en un una aldea destruida se podría decir que en ruinas donde se apreciaban que estaba decorada con mucha sangre y cadáveres ahora carroña para los cañoneros se encontraban 4 sujetos discutiendo de un tema perturbador para la mayoría….la preparación de la legión del fuego.

¿?: Procede como todo estaba preparando, Lord Sargeras y Archimonde exige saber como es este mísero mundo

¿?: Todo va muy bien, este mundo es patético para la defensa ante la legión del fuego, solo tenemos el pendiente de cierta persona.

¿?: Ese Pobre y débil Paladín no podrá ante nosotros, que somos sus mejores hombres, Nosotros somos los Naztherim y seremos los señores de este mundo sin esperanza

¿?: No te confíes mucho de ese humano, al parecer es descendiente del dios de los shinobis y esta siendo instruido por nuestro antiguo…..traidor.

¿?: El humano no significa a largo plazo, nuestros planes deben comenzar una vez que abramos el portal oscuro, mientras que el Paladín, tenemos nuestra arma secreta.

¿?: No me digas que lo trajisteis…

¿?: Como todo ser, tiene su contraparte oscura, si ese mocoso es un Paladín de la luz, nosotros trajimos a nuestro campeón.. un caballero de la muerte.

¿?: Por lo menos podrá matar al Paladín, Si fracasamos, Sargeras querrá nuestras cabezas por nuestro fracaso.

¿?: Créeme hermano que este campeón, podrá derrotar a ese paladín y a cualquiera que se enfrenten a nosotros…..Menma presentante ante nosotros.

Y aparecía un joven de 13 a 14 años de cabellera de color negro de la noche, ojos de color violeta pero se notaba que estaban apagados, como si no tuviera alma propia, vestía una armadura muy parecida al de los paladines pero con solo la diferencia que su armadura en vez de brillante y viva, estuviera apagada y muerta, llevaba una espada similar a la Ashbringer, pero con la diferencia que en la parte superior de la hoja la parte redonda, en vez que apareciera una mano, aparecia una calavera en vista frontal.

(Imaginen la armadura de Alexandros Mograine junto con la Ashbringer Corrupta)

Menma: Estoy aquí para cumplir la voluntad del Senor Sargeras, jej me encantara matar a mi rival, ustedes que dicen, Mal'ganis, Tichondrious y Bailnazzar.

Bailnazzar: No te confíes demasiado Mocoso, no podremos arriesgarnos en que fracase la invasión de la legión.

Menma: Bien bien, yo estare investigando de ese Paladín, y los reportare ante ustedes

Tichondrious: Muy bien, Tu Mal'ganis investiga de varios…potenciales ''aliados'' para enlistarnos en nuestro ejercito, si se oponen…mátalos.

Mal'ganis: Como Ordenas Hermano.

Tichondrious: Tu Bailnazzar, investiga a las 5 naciones elementales, investiga de sus debilidades para poder destruir sus resistencia.

Bailnazzar: Será hacia su voluntad hermano.

Tichondrious: pronto vendrán mas hermanos nuestros hacia las naciones elementales, muy bien, todos vayan hacia sus misiones.

Todos: Si Señor

Todos desaparecían entre las sombras los agentes de la legion del fuego partiendo en investigar en este mundo para traer de nuevo el terror de cada mundo que ha caído en la sombra….el inevitable regreso de la legion del fuego.

Muy bien con eso termina el capitulo de hoy. Disculpen si no hubo misiones del rescate de Tsukino y Koyuki, pero dejeme investigar un poco mas de esa mision, estoy tanto jugando el Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Revolution 3 de la mision de Tsukino y también la película del rescate de la princesa de hielo Koyuki

Pero alégrense, porque entre una de las misiones aparecerán nuevos personajes para el equipo de naruto y algunos en el harem de naruto, itachi, shisui, chen y rexxar.

Como sabran, ya tienen ha habilidad en utilizar el Reiatsu, la magia de los gremios de Fairy Tail, y otras técnicas mas.

También como extra por parte de algunos lectores, tendra la oportunidad el rubio tener otros contractos mas en su poder, y solo quedan 5 puestos mas para los contractos de invocación.

Tambien ya esta en el harem de ultimo momento como

Ravel Phoenix

Koenko Toujou

Rossweiss

Grayfia Lucifuge

Koruka Toujou

Mana (Maga oscura)

Anna Asakura

Y también estoy viendo la opción en poner mas personajes para la forma humana de los bijuss por el momento tenemos a Isobu como Zoro y Kurama como Kenshin. Pueden darme opciones para Shukaku, Matatabi, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Choumei e Gyuuki y la posibilidad del Reibi.

Y dígame, que otros antagonista de cualquier anime o manga deberían estar en la legión del fuego como ''socios'' e ''aliados''

Y bien todavía estan las opciones de hacer un gran capitulo en juntar el rescate de la princesa Tsukino y de Koyuki pero eso les dejo para ustedes en su opinión o en los matrimonios arreglados en Kumogakure y Tetsu no Kuni

Aviso para el 2015

Estoy auto-Retándome en que fic le gustaría que hiciera para los comienzos del 2015

1: Crossover de Naruto con King of Fighters

2: Crossover de Naruto con World Warcraft

3: Crossover de Naruto con Fairy Tail

4: Crossover de Naruto con WWE

5: Un fic con una pareja entre un NaruShizu o NaruTsuna

Aviseme que fic le gustaria que hiciera para ustedes amigos.

Bueno con eso me despido amigos.

Hasta la proxima amigos.


End file.
